Jugé coupable
by Cacile
Summary: Dans un univers où la magie n'existe pas, Harry Potter, accusé à tort, est condamné à douze ans de prison ferme à Askaban, la prison haute sécurité du Royaume-unis, qui réunis les plus grands criminels du pays. ce n'est PAS une fic drama !
1. Avant propos

Bon alors je vous le refait pour cette fic là aussi, parce que ça m'éclate :

"Un auteur qui surgit hors de le nuit,

Cours vers au galop.

Son nom, elle le signe à la pointe du clavier,

D'un C qui veut dire Cacile, Cacile !"

Voilà, on va le considérer comme mon hymne officiel.

Bref, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour subir mes délires intempestifs et complètement ridicules, mais pour voir ce que j'ai encore pondu avec le vague truc atrophié qui me sert de cerveau. et pour ça, je vous ait préparé une petite fiche de présentation, pour que tout soit bien clair :

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Titre : "Jugé coupable"

Auteur : Cacile (mouâ, quoi)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Or, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, Donc les perso de HP ne n'appartiennent pas. (ouais, c'est toujours le même, mais je l'aime bien, alors...)

Genre : Suspens, aventure, amour, action, policier... enfin un peu de tout. Mais ce n'est PAS une fic dramatique.

Raiting : PG -13 ou R (au choix, suivant les personnes). Et slash.

Point particulier : c'est un UA : un Univers Alternatif. Vous y retrouverez de nombreux personnages de HP (notamment Harry, Draco, Hermione et d'autres...) et des nouveaux personnages.

Résumé général : Dans un univers où la magie n'existe pas, Harry Potter, accusé à tort de diriger un trafic de drogue, est condamné à douze ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, la prison haute sécurité du Royaume-Uni, qui réunis les plus grands criminels du pays.

Au programme des réjouissances : rencontres, découvertes, et actions en tout genre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'organiserais cette fic en deux parties d'une dizaine de chapitres chacune. Avec un prologue et un épilogue. A chaque chapitre, je mettrais cette page à jour, pour que vous puissiez toujours vous y retrouver dans l'histoire :

**Partie I : Prisonniers.**

- Prologue. "Il fait beau aujourd'hui, allons au cimetière." Salinger.

- chapitre 1. "A moitié pierres, à moitié fer."

- chapitre 2 . Les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux.

- chapitre 3 : "Que c'est triste un parloir, le samedi, quand les anges s'en vont" (détenu anonyme)

- chapitre 4 : En équilibre sur le fil du rasoir...

- chapitre 5 : Réunion au sommet...

- chapitre 6 : De la protection d'un dragon.

- chapitre 7 : Manger ou être mangé. Tuer ou être tué.

- chapitre 8 : Il n'y a pas de justice pour les gardiens de prison.

- chapitre 9 : "S'il n'y a pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème."

- chapitre 10 : "Moi je voulais juste vivre..."

o

A PARTIR D'ICI, SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE COMMENCE A LIRE LA FIC, PASSEZ DIRECTEMENT AU PROLOGUE.

o

_résumé des chapitres précédent :_

Hermione Granger, l'avocate de Harry, a rendu une visite à son client. Suzanna Scott, rentrée plus tôt de sa lune de miel, pourrait témoigner à un nouveau procès. Luna prévient Harry (à sa manière) qu'un seul témoin ne suffit pas et on apprend que notre pauvre brun est gay. (et que Rémus est toujours avec Sirius, malgré l'incarcération de celui-ci).

Harry échappe de peu à la mort, quelqu'un lui a tranché les veines pendant son sommeil, faisant passer cela pour une tentative de suicide.

Harry manque de se faire violer par Flyte et est sauvé par une intervention de Draco Malefoy.

Terry-le-Taré sauve, malgré lui, Harry d'un empoisonnement et meure à sa place. Le brun demande de l'aide à Draco, qui décide de démasquer et d'éliminer la personne qui tente d'assassiner Harry Potter.

Malefoy a réussis à corrompre deux des gardiens d'Askaban : Crabbe et Goyle. Ce dernier est passé à l'infirmerie récupérer des certains "paquets" pour le projet de Draco. On apprends que le blond est attiré par Harry. Le chapitre 8 se termine sur un échange entre Draco et son nouvel avocat, au parloir.

On apprends que l'avocat en question était un complice de Malefoy et lui a fait passer un message implicite. Le plan de son évasion se met en place.

Draco découvre que la personne qui a tenté de tuer Harry est Alison Feelgan. Le jeune femme a probablement été engagé par quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'elle, mais McForth tue accidentellement Alison. Impossible donc de savoir qui est réellement derrière tout ça, et pourquoi.

Après quelques tortures mentales, Harry fini par abandonner ses doutes et ses peurs et embrasse Draco.

o

Personnages :

En Prison :

- Harry . Potter. 27 ans.

Cellule 18. Bâtiment B.

Condamné à tort pour trafic de drogue.

- Neville . Londubat. 27 ans.

Cellule 20. Bâtiment B.

Condamné pour meurtre sans préméditation.

Est en prison depuis 6 ans.

- Sirius . Black. 39 ans.

Cellule 10. Bâtiment A.

Condamné à tort pour meurtre d'un flic avec préméditation.

Est en prison depuis douze ans.

- Parmaë . Seyes. 23 ans.

dit "Lee Berners"

Cellule 20. Bâtiment C.

spécialiste virus internet et sites hautement sécurisés. A un rat appelé Croûtard.

Est en prison depuis deux ans.

- Luna . Lovegood. 26 ans.

Cellule 13. Bâtiment C.

Est en prison depuis 6 ans.

- Draco . Malefoy. 27 ans.

Cellule 24. Bâtiment A.

A repris les affaires de Papa. Est tombé à cause d'un traître, Séverus Rogue.

Est en prison depuis un an.

- Phillip . McForth. 49 ans.

dit "Phénix"

Cellule 19. Bâtiment A.

tueur à gage.

Est en prison depuis 25 ans.

- Blaise . Zabini. 28 ans.

dit "XIII" (au tarot : la carte Sans Nom ; aussi la carte de la Mort)

Cellule 21. Bâtiment A.

tueur à gage.

Est en prison depuis 3 ans.

- Lambert . Brigton. 34 ans.

Dirigeant du groupe terroriste "Le cinquième Décan"

Cellule 16. Bâtiment A.

Est en prison depuis 3 ans.

- Neil . Morlorn. 62 ans.

Cellule 13. Bâtiment A.

Condamné pour canibalisme.

Est en prison depuis 43 ans.

- Samuel . Lens. 59 ans.

dit "Acide"

Cellule 14. Bâtiment A.

Condamné pour plusieurs meurtres (sur commande, ou de son propre chef)

Est en prison depuis 14 ans.

- Tonio . Fellini. 32 ans.

Cellule 4. Bâtiment A.

Efféminé.

- Ludovic . Flyte. 39 ans.

Cellule 7. Bâtiment A.

Condamné pour viols.

- Frelian . Bridge. 53 ans.

Cellule 6. Bâtiment B.

Est en prison depuis 26 ans.

- Valery . Arkner. 42 ans.

dit "L'étranger"

Cellule 11. Bâtiment B.

Est en prison depuis 9 ans.

- Maïens . Surley. 40 ans.

dit " Maö "

Cellule 10. Bâtiment B.

Est en prison depuis 14 ans.

- Elevan . Chess. 36 ans.

Cellule 23. Bâtiment B.

Est en prison depuis 7 ans.

- Kevin . Walls. 45 ans.

Cellule 14. Bâtiment B.

Est en prison depuis 12 ans.

- Terry . Tarner. 31 ans.

dit "Terry-le-Taré"

Cellule 15. Bâtiment B.

Mort.

- Alison . Feelgan. 22 ans.

Cellule 8. Bâtiment C.

dite "Darling" (pour Darlingtonia, plante exotique carnivore)

Est arrivée en même temps que Harry. A été engagée pour le tuer

Morte depuis peu, tuée accidentellement par McForth.

- Elisa . Wright. 47 ans.

dite "Cloé Pag" (les sept péchés capitaux).

Cellule 18. Bâtiment C.

Est en prison depuis 7 ans.

- Pansy . Parkinson. 27 ans.

Dite "Victoria Cross" (la plus haute distinction militaire de Grande Bretagne"

Cellule 23. Bâtiment C.

Est en prison depuis 3 ans.

- Hans . Humian. 56 ans.

Infirmier, médecin et psychologue.

- Goyle et Crabbe.

Gardiens corrompus par Draco.

Hors d'Azkaban :

- Hermione . Granger. 27 ans.

Avocate de Harry Potter. Croit en l'innocence de son client.

- Rémus . Lupin. 39 ans.

Amant de Sirius, et son seul visiteur.

- Josan . McFawley. 39 ans.

Nouvel avocat de Draco, corrompu.

- Seamus . Finnigan. 27 ans.

Ex petit-ami de Harry.

Ils ne se sont pas quittés en très bon termes et ne se sont pas revus depuis plusieurs années.

- Séverus . Rogue. 41 ans.

Ancien professeur, proche de Draco.

Est responsable de la chute de "l'Empire" Malefoy.

- Suzanna . Scott (née Evertown). 27 ans.

Amie de Harry.

- Dean Thomas ; Wilson Wright ; Lee Jordan. 27 ; 27 et 28 ans.

Ont partagés le même appartement avec Harry, plusieurs années plus tôt.

- Lilia et Linëa Finnegan.

Les deux petites sœurs (des jumelles) de Seamus.

- les Dursleys.

Ai-je besoin de préciser leur petit rôle ? Ils ne sont pas d'une grande importance si ce n'est dans le passé de Harry.

o

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Peace love and sex à tous.


	2. Partie I Prologue Il fait beau aujourd'...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
PARTIE I : Prisonniers  
  
~o~  
  
Prologue . "Il fait beau aujourd'hui, allons au cimetière."  
  
~o~  
  
11 janvier 1998.  
  
Une portière de voiture claqua dans le silence mortel de la rue. Elle cligna des yeux sous l'éclat du soleil, s'habituant à la clarté exceptionnelle du jour. Il avait neigé trois jours plus tôt, et l'immaculé blanche subsistait encore sur les bas-côtés et dans les champs des campagnes environnantes. Oui, il avait neigé quelques jours plus tôt. Mais aujourd'hui, le soleil avait décidé de s'imposer, rayonnant fièrement. Son reflet dans la neige ne rendait ce jour que plus brillant et ensoleillé.  
  
Mais elle n'avait pas envie de sourire. Elle gardait un visage fermé, les yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes noires, qu'elle portait plus parce qu'elle craignait de pleurer que pour les rayons insolents de ce soleil provocant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil machinal de chaque côté de la chaussée, et traversa la rue en quelques pas. Il n'y avait que cinq voitures garées le long du haut mur de pierres. Elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait plus de gens. Puis elle songea après une seconde qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à venir ici.  
  
La grande grille de métal était ouverte. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée, ses chaussures noires crissant sur le gravier. Au fond, un arrosoir en fer à moitié rouillé à la main, une petite vieille arrangeait trois roses en relevant régulièrement les yeux vers Elle. Elle rejoignit le petit groupe de quatre personnes qui se tenaient un peu plus loin sur la gauche, à l'ombre d'un haut saule tortueux. Une des personnes se retourna à son arrivée. C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, peut-être trente. Elle serrait contre elle son grand manteau noir, les mains blanches crispées sur le vêtement. C'était Suzanna Scott. Il lui en avait déjà parlé. Suzanna était près d'un grand homme brun qu'Elle identifia comme étant son mari. Suzanna lui adressa à peine un regard. Ses grands yeux noirs n'étaient masqués par aucune lunettes noires, pleurant ouvertement, sans gêne ni honte. Son mari posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et cette main, à la couleur chocolat, ne fit qu'accentuer la pâleur du visage de Suzanna, qui se retourna bien vite.  
  
Elle sentit son coeur l'enserrer douloureusement. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle aurait put empêcher ça... non, rectifia-t-elle mentalement, elle aurait dût empêcher ça. Elle aurait dût trouver un moyen, une solution. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Ils l'avaient fait exprès, elle s'en doutait à présent. Elle n'avait jamais eut d'affaire sérieuse avant Lui. Et elle s'était attaché à lui. Elle avait appris à le connaître plus ou moins, à avoir sa confiance, et elle l'avait presque considéré comme un ami. Elle n'aurait pas dût. Pourtant elle savait... elle savait qu'Ils se trompaient. Elle savait qu'Il était droit et honnête. Si elle n'était pas logique et objective, elle pourrait presque croire à un coup monté, une machination. Mais Il n'avait pas d'ennemi. En vérité, Il n'avait personne.  
  
Suzanna et son époux partirent peu après son arrivée. Puis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux légèrement cendrés, quitta à son tour l'ombre du grand saule tortueux. Elle resta seule avec le dernier jeune homme. Il devait avoir le même âge que Lui. Il portait un ensemble noir et un bonnet de la même couleur enfoncé sur ses cheveux d'un blond sombre, châtain peut-être, dont les pointes caressaient sa mâchoire. LE visage assez pâle, les lèvres pincées, de petits yeux bleu-verts pâles également.  
  
Il renifla machinalement, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Elle, elle vit qu'il ne pleurait pas. Son visage restait pâle et ses lèvres étaient agitées d'un tic nerveux, mais il ne pleurait pas.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous savez, souffla-t-il.  
  
Il lui semblait important de le dire. Ou peut-être de l'entendre dire. Elle nota que l'inconnu avait un léger accent irlandais.  
  
- C'était un homme bien, affirma-t-il encore.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant qu'approuver. Oui, c'était un homme bien. Peu de gens l'avait dis le 7 septembre. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle à cet homme à l'accent irlandais. Il avait dût le connaître lorsqu'Il était plus jeune. Même si elle n'avait su le sauver, Lui, elle se devait de sauver sa mémoire. Oui, elle irait lui parler. Mais pas maintenant. Elle tourna les talons et retourna lentement dans la rue. Derrière elle, à l'ombre du haut saule tortueux, la pierre tombale, tout juste posée, annonçait deux dates extrêmes déterminant la vie et la mort d'un homme : 31/07/1970 . 05/01/1998.  
  
~o~  
  
puis-je espérer une review de ta part, toi qui vient de lire ce prologue (certes court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue) ?  
  
à bientôt j'espère. Peace love and sex à tous. 


	3. Chapitre 1 A moitié pierres à moitié fe...

Moui, je sais, je sais, j'ai énormément de retard (et encore, je n'avais promis aucune date, mais bon...). Pour excuse, je peux mentionner un BAC blanc (qui n'est négligeable) et pis... et pis un chapitre difficile à écrire puisqu'il ne s'y passe rien ! Je pose le décor, un bout du personnage principal, etc... Et ça, ce n'est pas mon fort. Mais avec les vacances qui sont là, je vous promet que le prochain sera posté plus tôt.  
  
Et puis je voudrais envoyer un grand merci à ma Correctrice-Officielle-En- Chef : le-dodo-na-jamais-froid, ma p'tite sœur par auto décision.  
  
Mais avant tout : les réponses à vos reviews, mes R² :  
  
- Lululle : salut toi ! merci, je suis contente de te revoir ici et j'espère te revoir encore d'ici la fin, lol !^^  
  
- ptite elfe : Bon alors, en reprenant dans l'ordre les interrogations de ta review, ça donne : "Non" ; "ça dépend de ce que tu entends par 'monstrueux'" ; "j'vais pas te le dire" et la même réponse pour la suivante. Ne t'énerve donc pas... j'ai promis que ce ne serait PAS une fic dramatique : mon côté fleur bleue m'oblige à faire gagner les gentils et perdre les méchants. Bisous.  
  
- DW : euh... le chapitre 3 est là... en fait c'est le chapitre 1, mais la page 3... enfin t'as compris... et non, tu te plaint pas. Je vais pas te dire qui est enterré, mais c'est moi qu'écris et je te donne ma parole que je serais gentille, d'accord ? Bisous à touâ.  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : Ah... la grande question : qui est mort ?! Logiquement, quelques points du prologue devraient être éclaircit par ce chapitre, mais il faut les chercher ! et relève-toi, j'ai promis une happy-end, juré !^^  
  
- miss serpentard : Voui, je fais une nouvelle fic. Moins régulière que les deux précédentes, mais une nouvelle fic quand même. Oui, la citation du prologue, je l'ai prise dans les Mauvaises Nouvelles de Nicola (hiiiiiiiiii). J'ai adoré le bouquin, je l'ai dévoré ! Mais c'est pas de Berl, c'est de Salinger (tu connais la chanson ^^). Ici c'est une citation de personne, je n'en trouvais pas qui convenait. Peace love and sex, rien qu'à touâ !^^  
  
- Yunafab : Dans un sens, oui, ça fait partie du futur... mais dans le seconde partie, ça fera partie du passé... Je continue à écrire, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Merci, et bisous.  
  
- Origine : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Que va-t-il se passer ? Tu le sauras bien plus tard. Qu'a-t-il bien put se passer ? Ca, tu vas bientôt le savoir, hé hé hé... à plus !^^  
  
- Yuki-san : Alors ? Le pot de Nutella a-t-il fait tes devoirs ? (ma grande question, paske le mien ne fous absolument rien à la maison !). Qui est-il ? hé hé, devine... Elle ? oh non, pas déjà... le Mort ? niark niark niark... l'Irlandais ? bin le seul irlandais connu de JK Rowling. La couleur des chaussettes de Hannah Abbot ? Rouge. C'est mon premier UA. Tes compliments m'ont fait super plaisir, merci, merci, merci. Ce chapitre te décevra peut-être parce qu'il est moins soigné, mais j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire. Mon rythme de parution ? Et bien d'ici les vacances d'été, irrégulier. BAC est ma raison, et elle n'est pas négligeable. Après ce sera plus simple pour moi d'écrire et je serais plus régulière. Fanfiqueur, un métier ? J'aimerais bien, mais je doute qy'on accepte de me payer pour ça !^^ Merci encore et gros bisous à touâ.  
  
- Lythanie : Ouais, Lythanie, le retour !^^ Alors c'est ça que tu veux comme surnon ? La-fidèle-Lassy-de-Cacile-c'est-à-dire-Mouâ ?!^^ C'est quoi "Cosmétique de l'ennemi" ? (tu en parle dans ta review, avec Amélie Nothomb). bien sûr que tu sauras qui étais dans le cimetierre... mais pas déjà, non, pas déjà !^^ bisous à toi.  
  
- Enyo 85 : Salut à toi, ô GASECDMFAM ! (c'est pour faire plus court). Hé hé hé, comme d'habitude rien ne t'échappe et je vois que tu as déjà bien des idées sur les personnages du prologue... idées qui vont sûrement se renforcer avec ce chapitre. Pas de problème pour la suite de ta fic sur D/S, moi aussi mes vacances ne commencent que ce soir ! (youpi). Gros bisous à toi et à Jenalie.  
  
- Orlina : Enchanté, très chère nouvelle-revieweuse-attitrée-de-cette-fic. Merci de me faire confiance, j'espère seulement que je ne te décevrais pas. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé Je te Hais, et j'espère que tu aimeras celle-ci tout autant. Bisous à touâ.  
  
- Ambre : Non, en fait dans le prologue on sait rien. Je sais. C'est fait exprès. Pas pour faire haïr l'auteur (pauvre de moi), mais pour... ben... garder le suspens ! Voici le chapitre 1. I kiss you too.  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : Coucou, toi ! Voui, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue. Mais si toi, tu tardes un peu pour tes reviews, moi je tarde beaucoup pour mes fics (ce qui est plus grave et impardonnable, oui, je sais). Merci de me soutenir, merci d'aimer mes « écrits » comme tu les appelles. Merci à toi. Gros bisous !^^  
  
- Atalante : Prologue mystérieux ? ouais, j'suis contente de moi... mais pas pour le temps entre le prologue et ce chapitre qui, je sais, s'est assez étiré. Merci pour ta review, bizz.  
  
- Le-dodo-na-jamais-froid : Salut p'tite sœur ! Et voilà, ta toute première R². Enfin presque paske je t'en avait fait une dans Je te Hais alors que tu ne m'avais pas posté la moindre petite review. Donc je répond ici à tes 2 reviews, qui, je dois l'avouer, snt les plus longues que j'ai reçues. Tu remarqueras que j'ai tenue compte de tes remarques, et corrigé mes fautes. Non, je n'ai pas put poster ce chapitre avant. Hier soir, j'ai dût aller chez ma grand-mère (en famille) pour confier le cochon-d'inde de ma sœur (tu comprends ainsi à quel point c'était important d'y aller tous ensemble) [ton ironique, bien sûr] et comme les vieux sont toujours très bavards (fait gaffe, je t'envois trois virus par mail si tu me dis que c'est un trait de famille !) on est donc pas rentrés avant 22h30. A partir de cette heure-ci, je ne peut plus utiliser que mon vieil ordinateur, qui n'a pas de son, qui n'a pas de souris et qui n'a pas internet. Alors évidemment... Il est actuellement 0 : 06 à ma montre. Au passage, ça me fait que 17 review pour un prologue. Donc t'as intérêt à me poster tout plein de review, même sur d'autres noms si ça t'amuse... de toute façon tu n'as que ça à faire !^^ Mais par pitié, pas de chanson ! Gros bisous à touâ !  
  
~o~  
  
Je m'excuse encore pour le retard. Et pis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
chapitre 01 . "A moitié pierres, à moitié fer."  
  
~o~  
  
8 novembre 1997.  
  
Le léger crissement des pneus brisa le silence qui les enveloppaient depuis près d'une heure, silence monotone et bercé par le bruit du moteur. Ils s'arrêtaient. Mais le moteur ne fut pas coupé. Ils passaient sûrement un contrôle.  
  
Il profita de cet arrêt pour essayer de voir à travers la vitre un peu trouble quelque signe familier, quelque chose à quoi il aurait put se raccrocher. Mais il ne distingua que de vagues silhouettes, des ombres mouvantes, obscurs personnages sans formes. Ou peut-être était-ce à ses yeux que tout paraissait plus sombre. Qu'importe.  
  
Le véhicule avança à nouveau et son regard retomba sur ses pieds. Trois paires de chaussures occupaient l'espace. Deux autres personnes. Deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Face à lui, une fille, d'une vingtaine d'années, assurément plus jeune que lui, des cheveux bruns coupés courts, parsemés de mèches rouges, et ébouriffés autour d'un visage fin marqué de pommettes s'ayantes. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son espèce de grande tunique beige et rouge, mais elle paraissait très mince, presque maigre. Il se demanda un instant si les menottes étaient assez étroites pour ne pas laisser échapper ses poignets osseux. Elle avait dût faire des années de danse et de gymnastique... cela expliquerait aussi sa très faible poitrine. Il n'était pas du genre à fixer son regard sur les formes des filles, mais sa tunique tombait si librement sur son buste...  
  
C'était peut-être aussi ce qui la faisait paraître si jeune. Elle lui rappelait certaines jeunes filles de l'université qui travaillaient la nuit pour payer leurs études ou arrondir les fins de mois. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir papa et maman pour payer leur indépendance. Lui-même avait dût se trouver un petit boulot dans un cinéma pour se payer un appartement avec des amis. Soixante mètres carré pour quatre personnes, c'est assez étroit, mais comme ils n'étaient pas souvent en même temps dans l'appartement... Et puis il préférait encore ça à la petite chambre exiguë que lui avaient laissé son oncle et sa tante... il songea que dès ce soir, il aurait bien moins confortable.  
  
Il espérait seulement qu'il aurait une cellule individuelle. Il avait entendu tellement d'horreurs sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer en prison. Surtout celle-ci ! Il devait y avoir des... des psychopathes, et même des... des criminels ! Ils n'allaient pas le jeter pas comme ça dans cette prison, n'est-ce pas ? il devait y avoir plusieurs bâtiments. Cette fille, face à lui, aurait forcément une cellule différente de celle des hommes...  
  
Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Pas plus que lui. Sans doute se préparait-elle au nouvel univers qui l'attendait. S'il pouvait appeler ça un univers... En fait, comment pouvait-il appeler ça ? Une injustice... pour lui tout du moins. Une injustice... un complot plutôt ! Un coup monté ! Cet afflux de preuves, des témoins qu'il n'avait jamais vu... Lui, à la tête d'un trafic de drogues ?! Il n'avait jamais touché à cette saloperie... enfin une fois, un petit pétard en terminale, c'était pas de la drogue ! Alors diler, c'était vraiment de la connerie ! Et encore, ils avaient voulu le prendre pour trafic d'armes aussi !  
  
Une erreur ? Il n'y croyait plus depuis le début de son premier procès. Parce qu'il avait eut droit à plusieurs procès. Des preuves nouvelles qui s'ajoutaient, des témoins qui disparaissaient ou finalement se rétractaient... mais ceux-là n'avaient guère d'importance puisqu'ils semblaient aussitôt être remplacés. Il aurait pris ça pour une comédie si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique. La seule chose que lui avait apporté toute ce cauchemar, c'était de voir son nombre d'amis partir en chute libre et s'écraser, au mieux, à des titres de 'vagues connaissances'. Le genre "Hum oui, j'ai dût croiser ce type une fois dans ma vie. Je bosse avec lui tous les jours mais je vous assure que je ne lui parle jamais ! En fait, je ne le connais pas plus que ça, vous savez..."  
  
C'est dans les moments difficile qu'on reconnaît ses vrais amis. Et il pouvait aujourd'hui affirmer qu'il en avait beaucoup moins qu'il aurait pensé. L'hypocrisie des gens... ça vous remet immédiatement les deux pieds dans la réalité de votre vie. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à certaines personnes de ne pas se mouiller dans ce genre d'affaire. On a tous des petits trucs à cacher, non ? Et puis remuer des cendres, chez certains, c'est plus douloureux qu'on peu le croire. D'ailleurs, lui-même avait cru halluciné quand les Dursleys avaient débarqués au procès. Presque dix ans qu'il ne les avaient pas vu... en fait, depuis qu'ils l'avaient foutus dehors, le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Un "Joyeux anniversaire ! Tes valises sont dans le couloirs." et il était sur le palier. Bien sûr, ça peut sembler drôle, et il en avait déjà rigolé avec des amis, plus tard, mais sur le moment, il n'avait vraiment pas eut envie de rire. Seul, à la rue, un 31 juillet 1988, deux mois avant d'entrer à la fac... non, il n'avait pas trouvé ça comique.  
  
Finalement, il avait trouvé asile chez Suzanna Evertown. Ses parents étaient partis un mois en Grèce et elle avait accepté avec joie de "garder" la maison (ça faisait seize ans qu'elle allait en Grèce à chaque été, et même si lui aurait tué pour pouvoir y poser un pied, la jeune fille ne voulait plus en entendre parler). Il avait donc passé presque un mois chez Suzanna, le temps qu'il se trouve un p'tit boulot et qu'elle accepte de lui louer une chambre dans sa maison trois fois trop grande pour une fille unique. Et puis il avait cherché un logement étudiant, et puis Dean Thomas avait voulu se la jouer autonome aussi et avait quitté le nid familial, imité par Wilson Wright, et enfin Lee Jordan qui les avait rejoins trois mois plus tard, après s'être fait jeté de l'appartement de sa copine, de trois ans son aînée. Bref, en janvier 1989, ils étaient tous les quatre plus ou moins installés dans leur morceau d'appartement, coincé au premier étage d'un bâtiment voisin du campus.  
  
Janvier 1989... presque neuf ans qu'il avait commencé à être "libre"... pour finir ici. Une vie à tourner en rond ? Peut-être... mais il n'aimait pas croire à l'idée du destin. Il n'aimait pas cette image d'une vie déjà toute tracée pour lui, et dont il ne pourrait s'écarter. Ca donnait une impression de piège, d'impuissance, de prison... Il retint un rictus amer. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aurait beaucoup de libertés maintenant !  
  
Son regard retourna sur la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été condamné. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, ou folle... mais ne dit-on pas que les pires assassins sont ceux qui ont un visage d'ange ?  
  
Etait-ce mieux de savoir ce qui l'attendait ? l'exactitude du cauchemar ? Ou bien valait-il mieux se bercer encore un peu d'illusions, ne pas réaliser encore l'ampleur de ce gouffre qui lui tendait les bras.  
  
Le fourgon s'arrêta et le moteur s'éteignit. Il entendit des paroles sans chercher à les comprendre. Un bruit métallique raisonna une seconde, et les doubles portes du fourgon s'ouvrirent. La personne qui se tenait à sa droite et qui avait fait le voyage avec eux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, se leva et entraîna la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme d'un coup d'épaule.  
  
- Je sais marcher toute seule, ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi, grogna- t-elle d'un ton insolent.  
  
L'autre la poussa dehors sans ménagement.  
  
- Feelgan, Alison, annonça une voix mécanique, grave, presque blasée.  
  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est moi, râla la jeune fille.  
  
D'où Il était assis, Il vit deux hommes en uniforme bleu sombre l'emmener. L'homme qui avait voyagé avec eux se tourna alors vers lui.  
  
Comme dans un état second, il se leva, faisant glisser sur sa peau le métal froid qui entourait ses poignets. Il descendit du fourgon et cligna des yeux face à la lumière du jour déclinant. Les jours devenaient de plus en plus courts, il devait déjà être quatre heures passés.  
  
Autour de lui, une dizaine d'hommes le regardaient d'un air méfiant et attentifs, comme s'il allait se jeter sur quelqu'un. L'un d'eux tenait une feuille de papier gris imprimé entre les mains et pris la parole, de la voix monocorde qu'il avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt. Une voix qui lui rappela celle du juge qui l'avait condamné. Le condamnait-on une seconde fois ?  
  
- Potter, Harry.  
  
Il cligna des yeux. Oui... oui, c'était son nom. C'était lui. Ici. Il hocha mécaniquement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
  
Une poigne de fer lui saisit les bras, l'entraînant plus loin. Cette secousse sembla le réveiller. Il sentit son coeur s'affoler, son regard tournant frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant quelque repère, à quoi il aurait put se raccrocher... Il ne rencontra que les hauts murs de béton d'une grande cour.  
  
Grande cour qui comportait quelques bâtiments bien symétriques, des gardiens armés, des chiens et quelques fourgons. Il ne semblait y avoir que deux passages pour entrer ou sortir de cette cour. Et ces deux passages étaient des grandes portes blindées à doubles battants, encadrées par deux tourelles fixes, surplombant toute la cour, où se relayaient des gardes.  
  
Deux hommes en uniformes le firent entrer dans l'un des bâtiments, le dernier sur sa droite. Harry passa une première porte métallique noire, puis une seconde, et longea un couloir aussi froid que les hommes qui l'emmenaient, et qui l'arrêtèrent devant une sorte de comptoir. Derrière le comptoir, une femme à l'aspect sévère lui demanda de lui donner tout ce qui était bijoux, montres, lunettes...  
  
Il dévisagea la femme un instant. Oter ses lunettes ? Mais... il était myope comme une taupe ! Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir distinguer une porte sur un mur. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça... Il portait des lunettes depuis l'âge de sept ans. Il s'y était habitué à ces verres sur son nez. Il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher, c'était ses yeux !  
  
- Je... je peux garder mes lunettes ?  
  
Sa première phrase. Ici. La première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'il avait quitté Manchester. et c'était pour demander s'il pouvait garder ses lunettes. Pathétique.  
  
On les lui laissa. Parce qu'il était franchement myope, et parce que son "cas" l'autorisait. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en être soulagé ou s'inquiéter. Il choisit d'être soulagé. Il aurait tout son temps pour s'inquiéter : il ne ferait que ça... au mieux.  
  
La femme rangea ses effets personnels dans un petit coffre et lui tendit un petit tas de vêtement. Un uniforme. Gris sombre. Une petite voix sarcastique dans son esprit lui souffla que c'était pour être assortis à ses jolis bracelets. Un des deux hommes le poussa en avant pour qu'il poursuive sa marche dans le couloir. Ils le firent entrer dans une pièce fermée, de la taille d'un bureau. Mais elle ne comportait pas de bureau. Seulement une table carrée, de métal froid et une chaise. Harry songea un instant avec effroi qu'ils allaient le torturer. Mais les deux hommes se contentèrent de se placer de chaque côté de la porte en lui ordonnant de se changer, après lui avoir détaché ses menottes.  
  
Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Harry sursauta. Devant eux ?! Puis il se repris. Bien sûr devant eux. Ils voulaient être sûr qu'il ne cache pas d'arme avec lui. Il avait déjà été fouillé avant de monter dans le fourgon. Il l'était à nouveau ici. Charmant. Lui qui se considérait comme quelqu'un de relativement pudique...  
  
Il laissa donc ses vêtements d'Anglais moyen pour un simple uniforme gris, composé d'un maillot de corps, d'une chemise, d'un pantalon et d'une paire de chaussures, dont il ne songea même pas à s'étonner de la bonne taille.  
  
Harry ressortit donc de la pièce en uniforme, ses jolis bracelets à nouveau en place, encadré de ses deux gardiens, qui 'confièrent' ses vêtements à la femme qu'il avait vu à l'entrée. Puis un autre type munit d'une grande liste de papier gris imprimé énonça ce qui lui sembla être sa cellule :  
  
- Elément numéro 0897. Bâtiment B, numéro 18.  
  
Magnifique. Un animal pour l'abattoir ne devait pas recevoir plus de considération. Un numéro de série, un code barre peut-être ?! Harry fut reconduit dehors, toujours bien surveillé. Un des hommes détacha un talkie- walkie de sa ceinture, demandant qu'on lui ouvre LA porte. Un grésillement s'en suivit. Harry fut conduit devant l'une des deux grandes portes blindées. Il leva un regard sur l'une des deux tourelles qui encadraient ladite porte.  
  
Un crissement métallique raisonna et un des battants s'ouvrit. Celui de droite. Harry resta immobile, comme si on venait de lui ouvrir les portes de l'enfer. Ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité. L'homme en uniforme à sa gauche le poussa en avant. Harry se retint de protester.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce qui s'étendait par sa droite et par sa gauche, affichant trois longues tables munis d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine de chaises chacune. Le réfectoire ? Une porte métallique s'ouvrait sur le mur du fond à droite, au bout d'une première table, qui longeait une série de ce qui semblait être des bureaux. Mais ce n'en était sûrement pas. Pas ici. Des parloirs sûrement. Une seconde porte s'ouvrait sur le mur du fond, à gauche, derrière les deux autres tables. Face à eux, une nouvelle porte métallique. Plus petite que celle qu'ils venaient de passer, plus grande que les autres que comportait la salle.  
  
Quelque chose heurta brusquement l'esprit de Harry : Il n'y avait personne. Le talkie-walkie du type à sa droite grésilla à nouveau et le bruit métallique de la seconde porte raisonna sur les murs de la grande salle. Macabre.  
  
Ils sortirent. Enfin sortir est un bien grand mot, puisque, comme le constata immédiatement Harry, quatre grands murs d'une dizaine de mètres encadraient cette nouvelle cour comportant trois bâtiments rectangulaires, de même taille. Deux d'entre eux partageaient deux murs avec la cour : appuyés le long des murs de latéraux, ils s'encastraient dans les deux coins à l'extrême droite et à l'extrême gauche. Au milieu, parallèle aux deux autres, le troisième bâtiment lui présentait son profil.  
  
Les deux hommes l'entraînèrent vers le bâtiment de gauche. Une unique porte dans le milieu et des étroites fenêtres à barreaux de chaque côtés de celle- ci. Accueillant, commenta son côté sarcastique. Sinistre, agonisa l'autre.  
  
L'homme à sa droite ouvrit la porte. Encore du métal nota Harry. Noir. Et, il le nota plus tard, elle ne possédait qu'une poignée, à l'extérieure. Son ouverture devait être mécanisée. Mais son attention ne se porta pas le moins du monde sur cette pauvre porte à la symbolique éclatante, mais plutôt aux personnes occupant les cellules de la pièce.  
  
Oui, des cellules. Un peu plus d'une vingtaine. La moitié à sa gauche, alignées contre les deux longs murs latéraux, laissant une allée centrale vers ce qui lui sembla être dans le fond, des douches collectives. L'autre moitié à sa droite, disposées de la même manière, mais dont le 'fond' était occupé par une dernière cellule, qui lui semblait plus grande. Au centre, un petit espace avec un bureau et une chaise, un gardien et une caméra, fixée à deux mètres du sol et qui balayait mécaniquement l'espace de droite à gauche.  
  
Il n'y avait que 7 cellules occupées. Des cellules individuelles nota-t-il immédiatement. Trois détenus à gauche qu'il ne s'attarda pas à détailler, et quatre à droite. Il avait lu quelque part que dans les prisons, soutenir un regard, ou même en croiser un, était considérer comme une provocation. Il s'appliqua donc à garder ses yeux au niveau du sol. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus paraître faible... Un des gardiens le poussa dans le dos, coupant court sa réflexion, et lui faisant lever les yeux. On l'emmena à gauche.  
  
Un des types, dans la première cellule de gauche, se jeta brusquement contre les barreaux, le faisant sursauter.  
  
- C'EST LE NOUVEAU ! J'AI VU LE NOUVEAU ! HEY REGARDEZ LE NOUVEAU ! C'EST...  
  
- Ta gueule, le Taré !  
  
Le gardien, derrière son bureau sortit une matraque et frappa les mains du type accrochées aux barreaux, qui se dégagea aussitôt pour monter debout sur son lit en hurlant au Maniaque à la Matraque.  
  
Un fou. Ce type était un fou. Harry ne pensa même pas à ce diagnostic, il s'imposa de lui-même. Les autres détenus n'avaient même pas esquisser le moindre geste, comme blasés par les délires de ce... de ce type.  
  
Un des deux hommes qui le conduisait ouvrit une cellule à sa droite, juste à côté de celle d'un autre détenu, la troisième depuis la porte, nota-t-il machinalement. L'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte la referma derrière lui, à double tour. Puis l'autre homme en uniforme lui dit d'approcher et de tendre ses mains. On lui retira ses menottes à travers les barreaux de sa nouvelle chambre.  
  
Et les deux hommes partirent. L'autre fou arrêta de crier et se remis le nez contre les barreaux, le regardant la tête penchée sur le côté. Harry se retourna pour ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision et balaya l'espace qui lui avait été donné : deux mètres sur trois. Un mur de pierres, un mur de barreaux et les deux latéraux à moitié pierres à moitié fer. Un lit en ferraille avec un truc qui devait être un matelas et une couverture. Charmant. Et dire qu'il se plaignait de la petite chambre qu'il avait chez son oncle et sa tante.  
  
~o~  
  
Voilà voilà.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas excessivement long... oui, c'est même un peu court, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il ne se passe pas grand chose, alors j'ai préférer ne pas m'éterniser dessus. Le prochain sera plus intéressant...  
  
Bien amicalement vôtre, à plus ! 


	4. Chapitre 2 : Les loups ne se mangent pas...

Et le miracle eut lieu :  
  
Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, jusqu'à vous dessécher sur place et aller voir ailleurs ?! (vous avez eut raison, c'est impardonnable de ma part, une si longue attente) Mais je suis de retour ! (ouaaaiiiiiiis... Qui a dis "et merde !" ?!). Et avec moi, un nouveau chapitre de Jugé Coupable (youpiiii)(oui, je fais les applaudissements pré-enregistrés aussi).  
  
Cause de mon retard : les exams à réviser et à passer. Raison de mon retour : LES VACANCES !!! autant vous dire que je pourrais désormais me consacrer toute à mon écriture (c'est jouissif !)  
  
Bon alors, comme vous avez sûrement oublié tout kes ki c'est passé durant le prologue et le chapitre 1, vous pouvez vous repporter à la première page : 'l'Avant Propos' ou figure un petit résumé des deux chapitres précédents avec les personnages rencontrés. Voilà.  
  
Maintenant, à vous amies revieweuses, je vous répond dans mes R² :   
  
- Jujusan : très chère amie de ma femme de ma vie à mouâ, d'abord, je suis très contente de recevoir une review de ta part, paske t'es une amie à ma femme de ma vie à mouâ, pis paske je ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens aime ce que j'écris. Tu as pleuré au chapitre 8 de Je te hais ? Ah... tu aime pleurer ? Alors c'est bien, j'espère que tu pleureras dans cette fic là aussi ! Tu as lu Vert étoile ? Excellente fic, magnifique, c'est une de mes grandes favorites ! Je l'ai même imprimer pour pouvoir la lire et la relire quand je veux (et rangée paske faut pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus !). C'est génial le Yaoi... quand c'est bien écrit, mais ça c'est valable pour toute histoire. Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu m'ais envoyé une review, jujusan, et j'espère que je te reverrais encore ! bisous à toi, et fait un gros bisous à Saael' de ma part (mais pas trop quand même, hein ? C'es MA femme) !  
  
- Onarluca : ok, c'est court, c'est clair, y'a pas de problème je continue et voici la suite ! merci à toi.  
  
- miss serpentard : Très chère aime-et-fan-de-ce-groupe-mythique-et- incontournable-qu'est-Indochine, Nan, il ne m'ai toujours rien arrivé, mon chapitre se faisait désirer, je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé, mais maintenant que je suis en Vacances (avec un grand V), j'aurais nettement plus de temps pour moi et surtout pour mes fics ! Bien sûr qu'il va rencontrer Draco en prison ! c'est un slash (entre autre) que je fais ! Les mauvaises nouvelles ? A qui le dis-tu ! Excellent bouquin ! Hey ! Tu sais que tu me ferais presque rougir, toi ?! crier vive moi juste après vive Stef ?! C'est génial, je t'adore ! Gros bisous à toi, je te revois au prochain chapitre, y'a pas de problème !  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : J'ai jamais dis que le mort du prologue c'était pas Harry ! Au fait, oui, j'ai un peu changé les dates par rapport au bouquin original (après tout, c'est Univers Alternatif)... des années surtout, pas trop le reste... C'est vrai ?! [le visage de Cacile qui s'illumine] ça fait roman policier ?! ça c'est très très gentils, merci... Draco apparaît dans ce chapitre même, alors je vais te laisser le découvrir... mais t'embrouille pas trop avec le prologue... pas déjà... bisous à toi !  
  
- Orlina : mille merci, t'as review m'a fait très plaisir, j'avais justement peur que ma description soit un peu trop lourde... alors merci, merci beaucoup, c'est gentils. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Gros bisous à toi, et à plus...  
  
- Saael' : très cher amour de ma vie, bon alors il s'est passé beaucoup de temps et de mail depuis ta dernière review... ton dernier mail, notamment. Je suis contente que ma review t'ait fait plaisir, ça me fait plaisir aussi ! Les exams ? hum, moui, ça devrait passer, de justesse, mais bon... je te dirais quand j'aurais les résultats (ou je te saute au cou, ou je viens me réfugier dans tes bras et pleurer sur son épaule). Pour ta fic, oui, effectivement, elle est ambiguë, mais j'aime ça (de toute façon j'aime tout chez toi !). Ginny a un rôle important ? (zut) nan paske c'est vrai qu'elle est du côté de Voldemort, mais (elle épargne quelqu'un, tu l'as dis) et elle aime le chanteur, que je suppose être Harry (mais ça, elle l'ignore). Est-ce la mort de Harry qui pourrait l'avoir fait basculé de l'autre côté ? je ne fais que des suppositions... j'aime beaucoup dans des fics sont difficiles à saisir à la première lecture, qu'on découvre des choses peu à peu. Surtout, continue, m'amûr. En plus ça m'amuse de te voir commenter ta fic comme tu le fais. On voit que tu adore ça, et c'est excellent ! Gros bisous partout où tu veux, à Raaeliel, Laaeliel et Saaeliel, bien sûr !  
  
- yuki san 3 : Kouâ ?! Ton pot de Nutella n'a pas fait tes devoirs ?! Mais où va le monde ! Nous sommes en pleine décadence ! ... remarque, d'un autre côté, ça ne m'étonne pas de ce flemard : le mien a carrément refusé de passer mon BAC à ma place ! Une honte, je te dis ! Tu aime bien le Fou ? ouais, on le revois encore dans ce chapitre... enfin de toute manière, puisqu'ils sont en prison, on va souvent tourner avec les mêmes personnes ! Euh... voir Ron, c'est pas vraiment prévu (j'l'aime pas). Voir Draco ? Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! Je n'écrirais jamais une fic sans Draco Malefoy ! euh... pour l'irlandais, c'est pas Dean non plus : c'est Seamus ! J'espère que ton bac de français s'est bien passé, que les confessions de Rousseaux sacrifiées t'ont inspirées et que Don Juan t'as séduite... d'un autre côté, on pourrait aussi proposer, au programme des œuvre littéraires, une ou deux fic Yaoi de Lychee, ou les Portes de Alohomora, nan ? Après tout, ce sont des grands classiques ! merci beaucoup pour ta review (qui fait toujours sourire) et gros bisous à toi.  
  
- le dod-n'a-jamais-froid : et là t'as une impression de déjà vu ? (pour la fin du chapitre, je parle). Ah bah non, ça ne risque pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Ca fait une semaine que je t'ai envoyé ce chapitre ! Et rien ! Nada ! Que dalle ! Le néant est mon nouvel interlocuteur ! J'écris à un mur ! Bordel, mais tu veux que j'appelle les flic ou le Samu ?! Alors moi, je le publie quand mon chapitre, si tu corrige pas les fautes ?! Je me suis arrangée avec mon ami le correcteur orthographique de word (qui lui ne me plante pas toute seule de ce côté là de l'écran !) mais pour ce qui est de la mise en forme, j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis ! Surtout que j'ai pataugé pour trouver un titre ! Non mais ! T'as intérêt qu ça se reproduise pas, sinon je débarque chez toi pour te découper le oreilles ! Oui, parfaitement : les oreilles, t'en auras pas besoin pour corriger mes fautes ! allez, j'men vais, tiens !  
  
- Loki : ok, alors toi t'es amie avec le Dodo ? Ouais, ben faut espéréer que tu ne tourneras pas aussi mal qu'elle ! T'es au cercle des dépendants aux fanfics anonyme ? Ah, connaissait pas, mais je peux te conseiller un très bon hopital psychiatrique. Tu connais déjà ? Ah, bien... Je talonne Lychee ? Oh, arrête, je vais rougir (ça ne me va pas très bien au teint). Bon, pour toi, paske t'as l'air sympa, je vais te révéler un grand secret de ma fic (qui va te décevoir) : il n'y aura, dans Jugé Coupable, aucun slash Harry/Séverus... et oui, je sais, ça fait un choc, désolé. Bisous à toi, et à "On"  
  
- sushi sister : très chère sœur à sushi. Je suis d'abord très heureuse de recevoir une review de ta part, parce que j'adore Sushi. C'est une personne exceptionnelle, magnifique, la perfection même. Ce fut mon premier coup de foudre, et elle reste le grand amour de ma vie, car je n'ai jamais retrouvé, chez qui que ce soit, une telle perfection et une telle beauté, une telle intelligence... non, je n'exagère pas. Par contre (petite paranthèse), Saael', si tu viens à lire ça, je tiens à préciser, avant de créer une quelconque méprise, que cee sont des conneries, et que c'est toi que j'aime et que j'ai épousée, paske de toute façon la "Sushi" en question, c'est moi, alors t'inquiète, je te trompe pas ! ouf, ça c'est dit (nan paske sinon ce soir je dors dans la baignoire avant même d'avoir compris kes ki s'passait). Pour en revenir à ta review (je referme la parenthèse), tu aime mon hymne officiel ? oui, c'est peut-être vrai, sans hypocrisie, puisque la première fois que tu l'as lu, tu ne savais pas que c'était moi (mille pardon, mais il fallait bien te conditionner avant de te l'avouer, sinon tu m'aurais fait une crise cardiaque). Un sophisme avec chiens et chat d'Emonet ? Hum... voyons voir, quelque chose du genre "Tous les chiens ont quatre pattes, or mon chat a quatre pattes, donc mon chat est un chien" ? (j'suis douée !). Hey, tu me prends pour une inculte, toi ? Je connais le caméléon ! ... c'est un petit animal qui peut changer de couleur quand... ah non, c'est pas la série, ça ? ah... Dis euh, t'es gentille, mais tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je révèle à tous mes inocents lecteurs, la chute de cette fic ?! Nan mais ! où est le suspens ! bref, je m'attarde, les autres vont être jaloux de la longueur de ta R² donc je coupe là.  
  
- bibiche : ah ! une nouvelle revieweuse (ah ah ah, kes ke j'me marre). Quand il fait beau tu ne vas pas au cimetière, toi ? t'as tort, c'est génial le cimetière, les pierres tombales claires sont super chaudes et reflètent à mort le soleil, c'est idéal pour bronzer : tu vois, tu prends ta serviette de plage, t'as crème solaire et tes lunettes, hop, t'arrive dans le cimetière en maillot de bain, tu ignores le regard libidineux que te jette un petit vieux qui remontait l'allée de petits cailloux blancs. Tu te trouve un coin bien ensoleillé, tu installe ta serviette, tu te tartine de crème, enfile tes lunettes (gare aux marques après), enlève le haut de ton maillot en tirant la langue à la grand-mère outré qui passait par là, et tu t'allonge, tranquille, pour bronzer. En plus y'a pas un bruit, tu peux faire la sieste, peinard. Nan, franchement, le cimetière, c'est mortel (ouh, ouh, ouh, quel jeu de mot ultra comique). Neville ou Harry, l'enterré dans le prologue ? ah ah, peut-être, mystère mystère (non, tu ne sais pas !). Ok, bon de toute manière, je te vois ce soir, alors à plus tout de suite, bisous.  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : Merci, tes compliment me touche beaucoup parce que je sais que toi-même tu écris très bien, alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir. T'inquiète pour la romance, je m'en occuperais (enfin j'essaierais), ça va être un peu ambiguë au début, mais je vais essayé de me débrouiller... ça devrait commencer vers le chapitre 5 ou 6, pas vraiment avant. Merci encore, en espérant te revoir, gros bisous à toi.  
  
.  
  
Voilà. Je vous laisse à ce que vous êtes venus en cliquant là : le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture !  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo  
  
chapitre 02 . "Les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux."  
  
o  
  
8 novembre 1997.  
  
Harry "visitait" sa nouvelle chambre depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'un bruit sourd et mécanique raisonna brusquement sur les murs de pierres nues du bâtiment. Harry se retourna immédiatement vers le gardien, comme pour trouver une explication, mais c'est le fou qui lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait en se jetant sur la porte de sa cellule, hurlant qu'il était libre.  
  
Les cellules venaient d'être ouvertes. Harry s'interrogea une seconde sur la raison de ces ouvertures, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'espèce d'horloge ronde, suspendue au dessus du bureau du gardien, et protégée par une grille en fer. Il était dix-huit heures. Mais il avait l'estomac trop noué pour avoir faim.  
  
Il se leva néanmoins, et sortit à son tour de sa cellule, comme les autres détenus, soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il quitta donc bâtiment qu'il occuperait désormais toutes les nuits pendant plusieurs années, et retrouva l'espèce de cour de goudron et de béton qu'il avait traversé avec les deux gardiens quelques instants auparavant.  
  
Et des gardiens, il y en avait ici aussi, postés à chaque angle de bâtiment. Harry leva les yeux et compta sept tourelles surplombant la cour, mais reposant sur une autre enceinte que celle qui constituait la cour elle- même. Il y avait une tourelle à chacun des quatre coins de la cour, une cinquième derrière le bâtiment central, et les deux dernières encadrant la porte métallique à double battants par laquelle il était entré, et qui constituait le seul passage vers l'extérieur.  
  
C'était cette porte là qui était ouverte. Le fou l'avait déjà atteinte, courant d'un pas claudiquant, comme si quelqu'un menaçait de voler sa part de nourriture. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux, songea Harry avec amertume.  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter violemment. Il se retourna, prêt à faire face à son "agresseur". Mais la personne en question était un type brun, qui devait avoir son âge. Harry le reconnu comme étant son voisin de cellule.  
  
- Pour quoi tu es là ? demanda le type sans préambule.  
  
Harry se concentra pour ne pas croiser son regard, ne voulant pas se faire d'ennemis dès le premier jour. Pour quoi il était là ? Lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir. Devait-il dire qu'il était innocent et qu'on l'avait condamné à tort ? Ou serait-ce se montrer faible... devait-il mentir et s'inventer un crime ? en serait-il capable ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas...  
  
Ces mots avaient franchis ses lèvres avant même que son esprit n'ai put prendre une décision. L'autre le dévisagea un instant et, malgré lui, croisa ses yeux. Harry eut un mouvement de recul, mais le type se contenta de lui tendre la main.  
  
- Neville Londubat, se présenta-t-il.  
  
Harry cilla, fixant la main tendue devant lui. Si peu de gens lui avaient tendus la main ces derniers temps... il devait être en prison pour qu'enfin on le fasse. Il n'hésita même pas et serra fermement cette main proposée.  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
- Je sais, fit l'autre. Ca fait plusieurs jours que des rumeurs circulent sur ton arrivée ici. On n'a pas beaucoup de contact avec l'extérieur, mais les gardiens ne sont pas des tombes sur ce qu'il se dit.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et suivit Neville qui passait la grande porte métallique. La grande salle, qui formait tout un côté de la grande cour, était effectivement un réfectoire, mais seules les deux tables de droite étaient utilisées, par des hommes, comme par des femmes. Neville alla s'asseoir à la seconde table, juste derrière la première, alignée parallèlement aux longs murs latéraux. Harry pris place à côté de son voisin de cellule, devant une assiette en carton qui supportait une espèce de hachis peu appétissant.  
  
- Quelles genre de rumeurs ? demanda Harry.  
  
Neville marqua une pause, fourchette en l'air, avant de répondre d'un ton détaché :  
  
- Sur toi, ton procès, ta condamnation...  
  
- C'est toi le nouveau ? grogna un grand type en s'asseyant face à Neville et coupant leur conversation avec indifférence.  
  
Il avait des cheveux noirs assez longs et peu soignés, qui encadraient son visage pâle un peu émacié. Il devait avoir passé la trentaine depuis quelques années déjà.  
  
- C'est bon, Sirius, souffla Neville.  
  
L'autre grogna pour la forme et s'attaqua à son assiette.  
  
- Tu es à ma place.  
  
Harry s retourna brutalement vers la voix féminine qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait à côté de lui et le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté.  
  
- Tu es nouveau, affirma-t-elle avec le ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour annoncer que David Baserkoff avait gagné le dernier concours de cricket sur pelouse rase.  
  
Elle avait de très grands yeux clairs qui lui donnaient un air surpris, et fixait Harry sans ciller, à un point que le brun se demanda si elle ne s'était pas bloqué les paupières en position 'ouverte'. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales, emmêlés et longs jusqu'à tomber sur ses hanches.  
  
- Tu es à ma place, répéta-t-elle posément.  
  
Harry sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se leva en s'excusant. Mais la jeune femme s'assit à la place voisine et commença à manger. Déconcerté, Harry jeta un regard à Neville qui haussa les épaules.  
  
- Luna Lovegood, dit-il. Elle est sympa, mais un peu spéciale...  
  
- Complètement loufoque, tu veux dire ! s'exclama une autre jeune femme, visiblement plus jeune que lui, en enjambant le banc où le nommé Sirius était assis et se planta devant Harry.  
  
- Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? dit-elle en le dévisageant. Mouais, je t'imaginais moins... ou plutôt plus... plus grand, plus fort aussi... je ne sais pas, avec un air menaçant, tu vois le cliché ?  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et une de ses mèches, d'un brun un peu doré, glissa dans son cou.  
  
- Tu es arrivé en même temps que la fille, hein ? poursuivit-elle. Tu la connais ? C'est ta petite amie ?  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. Ah non ! Ca ne risquait pas ! Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Je ne la connais pas.  
  
- Tant mieux ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Elle ne me dit rien qui vailles. En plus elle parle avec cette poufiasse de Victoria ! ...  
  
Victoria ?! Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
- Oh, je vois que ni Neville, ni Sirius, ne t'ont présenté l'essentiel ! lança la jeune femme d'un ton de reproche.  
  
- Tu permet, on arrive juste, se défendit Neville.  
  
- Et puis tu fais ça si bien, railla Sirius.  
  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Bon alors tu as déjà rencontré Neville Londubat et Sirius Black... Je suis Parmaë Seyes, connue sous le nom de Lee Berners.  
  
- Cherche pas le rapport, souffla Neville en se penchant vers Harry.  
  
Parmaë le fusilla du regard.  
  
- C'est en hommage à Tim Beners-Lee, pauvre inculte ! Le père du wold wide web, expliqua-t-elle. Mon truc, à moi, c'est l'informatique. J'avais 17 ans quand j'ai découvert internet. Absolument génial ! Tu sais que j'ai réussis à entrer dans le réseau confidentiel et privé du ministère de la...  
  
- Moi je ne suis jamais allé sur internet, intervint Luna d'un ton absent avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais mon père avait une machine à écrire électrique.  
  
Puis elle repris sa fourchette, et Harry remarqua qu'elle utilisait l'autre bout de son couvert pour prendre la nourriture. Il renonça à l'interroger sur ce sujet et se retourna vers Parmaë qui poursuivit les présentations :  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître tout le monde dès le début. Mais il a tout de même quelques personnes qu'il vaut mieux connaître, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Enfin, il n'y a pas que des vedettes : regarde par exemple, le type là-bas, tout seul au bout de la table...  
  
Parmaë désigna le fou qui occupait son bâtiment.  
  
- Son vrai nom c'est Terry Tarner, mais tout le monde l'appelle le Taré, ou Terry-le-Taré. On ne sait même pas pourquoi il a été condamné, il était déjà là quand je suis arrivée...  
  
- La plupart des gens qui sont là aujourd'hui étaient déjà ici avant que tu n'arrive, intervint Sirius d'un ton aigre. Et ça fait 10 ans qu'il est là le Taré.  
  
Harry dévisagea machinalement l'homme. Il avait des yeux bleus sombres et malgré ses cheveux noirs mal soignés, sa peau pâle et son visage émacié, Harry songea qu'il avait dût être quelqu'un d'assez agréable à regarder... avant. Il avait dit que l'autre fou était ici depuis 10 ans. Sirius Black était donc enfermé depuis au moins dix ans.  
  
Sirius dût sentir qu'il le fixait puisqu'il leva les yeux sur lui. Harry retint un sursaut, détournant rapidement le regard et se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles de Parmaë.  
  
- ... il n'est là que depuis un an, mais il se comporte comme un maître dans son château. Deux jours après son arrivée, il était déjà connu et reconnu. Faut dire que ce n'est pas n'importe qui que les flics ont réussis à épingler cette fois-ci : un Grand. Un de ceux qui sont au-dessus, qui dirigent toutes les toiles et tous les réseaux. Ils ont des hommes de mains dans tous les milieux, les armes, les stupéfiants... la politique aussi. Je suis même franchement étonnée qu'ils aient réussis à le faire tomber... j'ai entendu parler d'un espion, un traître... comme quoi, même les grands méchants peuvent se faire rouler dans la farine.  
  
Harry suivit le regard de la jeune femme. L'homme en question était assis à l'extrémité de la première table, relativement bien entouré. Il avait le port droit et fier des grands aristocrates, le menton relevé et le visage fermé à toute expression. Air froid renforcé par un teint pâle et des cheveux d'un blond platine. Mais ce qui frappa Harry était surtout l'âge de l'homme en question.  
  
- Mais il est jeune ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Ouais, c'est clair que 27 ans pour un type comme lui, c'est pas courant, approuva Parmaë. Mais c'est qu'il a repris les affaires de papa... tu as bien dût entendre parler de cette histoire, la mort de Malefoy a fait quelques pages du Times, quand au scandale de l'arrestation de son fils...  
  
- Il s'appelle comment ? demanda machinalement Harry.  
  
Parmaë haussa les épaules.  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, si c'est vraiment nécessaire, appelle-le par son nom, dit-elle. Moi-même j'ignore son prénom, et je ne sais pas si, ici, quelqu'un le connaît. C'est sûrement quelque chose de très... noble, du genre Jean-Charles-Edouard-Marc-Antoine-Maximilien... alors évidemment, ici, ça l'fait pas trop, tu vois...  
  
Harry esquissa un léger sourire, qui lui laissa un vague goût de mélancolie. C'était trop tôt...  
  
- De toute façon, balaya Parmaë, tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de l'appeler, Malefoy. Faut juste que tu connaisse son nom. Pour le reste, tu auras d'abord affaire à un de ses 'proches' d'ici. Regarde à sa droite, le type qui a à peu près son âge, cheveux châtains... c'est XIII. Il était tueur à gage.  
  
- Pourquoi 13 ?  
  
- Je trouve ça ridicule, leurs façons de se trouver des noms comme ça, fit Neville avec dédain.  
  
- On ne t'a jamais donné de surnom quand t'étais gamin ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
- Nan mais c'est pas ça, râla Parmaë. Mais quand tu fais un job comme le sien, tu as besoin de te faire un nom, tout en conservant ton anonymat, tu comprends ?! Enfin c'est logique, sinon la police t'épingle aussitôt, faut pas être con ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, à XIII, d'où venait son nom, mais je suppose que ça a un rapport avec le tarot... vous savez, la carte numéro XIII au tarot... c'est la carte Sans-Nom, celle que certains appelle la carte de la Mort... ok, je vois que je suis la seule a avoir un peu de culture générale ici !  
  
- T'es gentille, Pamaë, mais ces conneries de truc avec le tarot pour lire l'avenir, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, se défendit Sirius.  
  
- Ca n'empêche personne de s'y intéresser un minimum, répliqua la jeune fille.  
  
- Mais faîtes la taire, quelqu'un, râla Sirius.  
  
- Inculte... marmonna encore Parmaë avant de reprendre sa présentation des incarcérés pour Harry. Bon alors XIII, c'est fait... ah oui, l'autre, de ses proches à Malefoy, c'est le type juste en face de lui, qu'a l'âge de Sirius...  
  
- Hey, ça va pas ! J'ai dix ans de moins de lui ! s'insurgea Black. T'es complètement conne si tu vois la différence ! Ce type a presque cinquante ans et tu me compare à ça ?! Je te signale qu'il a dût faire au moins deux fois plus de tôle que moi ! ... et lui au moins, il les a mérité !  
  
- Mais tu n'as pas quarante ans, fit remarquer Neville.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! s'indigna encore Sirius. J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ?! Attends, Potter, tu me donne combien ?  
  
Harry haussa de grands sourcils. A première vue, il lui aurait donné environ dix ans de plus que lui-même, c'est à dire 37 ans. Mais il risquait de le prendre mal, si il était plus jeune... après tout, la prison n'était pas connue comme étant la meilleure cure de rajeunissement.  
  
- Euh... trente et un ? proposa Harry en essayant vaguement un léger sourire innocent, plutôt gêné.  
  
Sirius cligna des yeux, puis lui adressa un demi sourire entendu.  
  
- Tu sais que je t'aime bien, toi ?!  
  
Neville eut un petit rire et Parmaë leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Ca y est ? T'as finis ta crise d'identité ?!  
  
Et plus bas, vers Harry, elle ajouta :  
  
- Il fait sa crise de la quarantaine...  
  
- Je n'ai pas ...  
  
- On sait, on sait, coupa la jeune fille en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bon, je peux reprendre ? Merci. Alors le type face à XIII, qui est beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux que Sirius, c'est Phénix. Ce nom là, il est nul et absolument minable, je te l'accorde, mais tout le monde n'a pas l'art et la manière de se trouver des noms d'emprunts... et puis peut-être qu'à son époque ça faisait style... passons. Son vrai nom c'est McForth. J'ai oublié son prénom, mais c'est pas important. C'était un tueur à gage, lui aussi, c'est peut-être pour ça, qu'il s'entend bien avec XIII, entre gens du même métiers... Ce sont eux les plus proches de Malefoy.  
  
- Les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux, intervint Luna.  
  
Harry sursauta. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait put oublier la présence de la jeune fille à côté de lui. Mais tout aussi facilement qu'elle était entré dans la conversation, Luna en ressortit.  
  
- Elle aime bien te sortir des citations, comme ça, expliqua Sirius. Fait pas gaffe.  
  
- Non, parfois, c'est intéressant, protesta Neville. Et elle a raison : McForth et XIII ne se sont pas rapprochés de Malefoy pour rien. Si tu veux mon avis, un type comme ça ne va pas rester encore longtemps en prison.  
  
- On ne peut pas s'évader d'Askaban, marmonna Sirius.  
  
- Quand on veut, on peut, intervint à nouveau Luna.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Neville, approuva Parmaë. Il a laissé passé un an, pour échapper un peu à la vigilance des gardiens et de la police, mais dans les prochains mois, il va sûrement essayer de se barrer. Et XIII et McForth ont bien l'intention de se tirer avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Potter ?  
  
Harry se sentis à nouveau un peu gêné. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans la société. Pas qu'il soit insociable, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir facilement aux autres. Et le milieu, la situation, dans laquelle il était actuellement ne l'aidait pas... même si ces gens là, n'avaient pas l'air aussi terribles qu'il l'avait criant.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Malefoy, comme pour se faire un jugement sur l'avis de Neville et Parmaë. Malefoy était en bout de table, il voyait donc son profil, mais XIII était de dos, et il n'en voyait que ses cheveux châtains clairs, de la même longueur que ceux de Sirius. L'autre en revanche, McForth, lui faisait face, il le détailla du regard : la mâchoire carrée, les traits peu harmonieux, comme s'ils avaient été découpés, il semblait un plus âgé que Sirius, c'était vrai, mais sa silhouette laissait deviner une ancienne force musculaire conséquente, sans le faire passer pour une masse, intimidant tout de même... et de nuit, avec peu d'éclairage, probablement effrayant.  
  
Le regard de Harry remonta jusqu'au yeux de McForth et il sursauta violemment lorsque l'homme planta brusquement ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Yeux noirs qui se plissèrent d'un air menaçant, la bouche se tordant dans une expression de mépris et de colère.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde, toi ?! gueula-t-il en se levant brutalement.  
  
Harry se recula dans sa chaise, tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer. S'il paniquait, il aurait l'air absolument pitoyable et faible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître faible, sinon il vivrait un enfer...  
  
Mcforth contourna la première table et vint se planter directement face à lui, à côté de Parmaë. La jeune fille murmura un "Bon ben j'vais vous laisser..." qui s'entendit parfaitement bien dans le silence attentif qui emplissait à présent la grande salle. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux, attendant la suite avec... excitation ?!  
  
Harry déglutit, mais se força à soutenir le regard noir et menaçant de McForth, qui avait planté ses poings sur le bois de la table.  
  
- McForth, tu ne... commença Sirius.  
  
- Ta gueule, Black ! C'est une affaire entre le monsieur juste là et moi, cracha l'homme avant de se pencher en avant au-dessus de la table. Tu étais peut-être Je-ne-sais-qui dehors, Potter, mais ici tu n'es rien. Tu es même moins que rien et il va falloir que tu apprenne à respecter tes aînés...  
  
Harry se forçait à garder ses yeux rivés dans ceux de McForth, sans ciller, essayant de garder un visage neutre, mais sachant qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il sentait que l'homme allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, et lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Et alors, que ferait-il après ? Devrait- il répliquer ? Il ne ferait pas le poids...  
  
- McForth.  
  
Un simple mot. Juste un nom. Prononcé d'une voix glaciale, et le silence dans la salle se fit encore plus grand. Tous les regards s'étaient brusquement tournés vers l'auteur qui était intervenu. Celui de Harry aussi. Et il tomba directement dans ses yeux, passant d'un regard noir et lourd de menaces, à deux perles anthracites d'un gris argenté exceptionnel. De la glace dans les yeux. De la glace argenté qui le fixait, comme pour l'évaluer du regard des yeux froid, calculateurs, troublants.  
  
La voix de Malefoy raisonna à nouveau dans la salle :  
  
- Laisse tomber.  
  
Une voix aussi polaire que son regard, aussi hypnotisante. Mesurée et fine, mais loin d'être aiguë. Légère et tranchante, comme une lame fendant le silence. Ce n'était pas un ordre, ni un avertissement... mais elle ne souffrirait pas d'être ignorée. Harry n'osa pas regarder à nouveau les yeux noirs qui, il le savait, n'avaient pas bougés, comme si lâcher une seconde ce regard glacé lui ferait perdre sa seule chance d'éloigner McForth.  
  
Et McForth s'éloigna. Il siffla juste "fais gaffe le nouveau" assez bas pour n'être entendu que de la seconde table et rejoins sa place, face à XIII qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Malefoy lâcha son regard aussi sec et Harry se permis une bouffée d'oxygène. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se faire passer à tabac.  
  
Un mouvement glissé, Parmaë réapparut à côté de Sirius et le dévisagea.  
  
- Alors toi, t'as vraiment le don pour te mettre McForth a dos, dès ton arrivée, soupira-t-elle.  
  
- Surtout qu'il s'énerve rarement, déclara pensivement Sirius. Il est con, mais il ne sort pas si facilement de ses gonds d'habitude.  
  
- Je suis le seul à m'étonner de la réaction de Malefoy ? demanda Neville.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Potter, tu es bien un des maîtres dans le domaine des manipulations d'hommes et de marchandises toi aussi, non ? répliqua Parmaë. C'est normal que Malefoy soit intervenu, il va sûrement vouloir faire de toi un allié.  
  
Neville et Sirius dévisagèrent Parmaë, puis Harry qui venait instantanément de perdre le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.  
  
- Vous ne saviez pas ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Faut vous tenir au courant...  
  
- Je ne suis pas comme ça, coupa Harry d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je n'ai jamais manipulé qui que ce soit. Je ne contrôle pas le moindre trafic de quoi que ce soit, et je n'ai même jamais touché à la drogue !  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en consommer pour en vendre, fit remarquer Luna.  
  
- Je suis...  
  
Harry s'interrompit. 'innocent' lui paraissait déplacé dans le lieu où il était.  
  
- Je ne suis pas coupable, dit-il simplement, en y mettant toute la sincérité qu'il put.  
  
Parmaë eut un léger sourire dubitatif mais haussa les épaules.  
  
- Tu n'auras qu'à monter une association avec Sirius, se moqua-t-elle. Le club des innocents, victimes de sordides complots et jugés coupables !  
  
- Ta gueule, Seyes, siffla Sirius d'une voix dure.  
  
Il se leva et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus et Neville se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu étais obligé de la ramener avec ça ? grogna-t-il avec un ton de reproche.  
  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers le mur, fixant quelque chose au-dessus de Harry. Le brun se retourna. Une horloge ronde, du même type que celle qui se trouvait dans son bâtiment, était accrochée au mur et indiquait dix-neuf heures moins cinq.  
  
- De toute façon, c'est l'heure, marmonna-t-elle en se levant à son tour.  
  
- L'heure, c'est l'heure, approuva Luna d'une voix absente.  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil en direction de Neville. L'heure de quoi.  
  
- Il faut rentrer, expliqua Neville. Passe-partout vient... enfin celui qui porte les clés... on l'appelle comme ça parce que... enfin c'est un truc débile de Sirius, laisse tomber. Ils vérifient qu'on est tous dans nos cellules à dix-neuf heures et y'a un gars qui passe et qui ferme chacune des cellules à clé.  
  
Harry se leva à la suite de Neville et le suivit jusque dans leur bâtiment B. Pourtant un truc lui échappait...  
  
- Mais tout à l'heures, les cellules se sont bien ouvertes automatiquement, non ?  
  
- Oui, l'ouverture est automatique, approuva Neville. Mais pas la fermeture, ils préfèrent le faire eux-mêmes. Parmaë nous a parlé d'une prison n Irlande qui bénéficiait d'ouvertures et de fermetures des cellules, automatiques, mais il y a eut une panne d'électricité, un jour, à cause de l'orage, et toutes les cellules se sont ouvertes en même temps. Avec l'impossibilité d'allumer une quelconque lumière, les gardiens ont eut du mal à maîtriser les détenus et il y a eut plusieurs évadés.  
  
Neville poussa la porte de sa cellule et Harry rentra dans sienne. Ils s'accolèrent au mur qu'ils partageaient et Neville poursuivit :  
  
- Tu te doute bien qu'ici, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre une telle connerie ! Après tout, on est réputés pour être les plus "méchants" de toute la Grande Bretagne. Ils ont laissé l'ouverture mécanique, mais la fermeture est manuelle, comme ça, en cas de panne d'électricité, le courant est coupé et on reste sagement enfermés.  
  
- Alors il y a un gars qui passe fermer toutes les cellules à sept heures ?!  
  
- Ouais, d'abord t'as le gardien du bâtiment qui vérifie que tout le monde a bien regagné sa cellule... t'as pas intérêt à rater le couvre feu, les gardiens ne sont pas très gentils avec ceux qui dérangent leurs 'plages horaires'. Et puis après y'a le gars qui passe. Il n'y en a toujours qu'un seul, et c'est lui qui possède chacune des clés. Les gardiens n'en n'ont pas une... question de sécurité... Il passe d'abord dans le bâtiment des filles, le bâtiment C, de l'autre côté de la cour, puis il passe ici, dans notre bâtiment B, et il termine par le bâtiment A, celui des condamnés à perpétuité.  
  
Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils.  
  
- Sirius...  
  
- ...Est dans le bâtiment A, confirma Neville. Il a été accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. Enfin je le crois quand il dit qu'il est innocent. Meurtre avec préméditation, sur un flic, il n'a pas eut de chance. Il dit que c'est un coup monté. Il passait dans le coin, il a vu qu'il y avait un truc qui brûlait dans la maison du type qu'était flic, alors il est entré pour éteindre le feu. Il a entendu des pas à l'étage, il a appelé, mais personne n'a répondu. Il a vu un truc sortir dans le jardin, il est sortis à son tour et la maison a exploser. Il ont retrouver ses empreintes et le corps du flic, enfin ce qu'il en restait, dans les décombres.  
  
Harry accusa le silence suite à la déclaration de Neville. Putain, si ce type, Sirius, était effectivement innocent... il avait eut encore moins de chance que lui...  
  
- Il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, soupira Neville. Il n'aime pas en parler... je le comprends...  
  
Harry hocha la tête, son moral descendu bien en-dessous de zéro. C'était moche la vie. Puis il releva la tête et hésita une seconde avant de demander :  
  
- Et... enfin je veux dire toi, tu...  
  
Neville eut un reniflement un peu amer.  
  
- Meurtre aussi, dit-il. Ca fera bientôt six ans. Des types, des bâtards comme certains qui sont ici, qui avaient buttés mes parents quand j'étais gamins. J'ai recroisé leur chemin par hasard et je... j'ai pété un plomb... j'avais dix-neuf ans...  
  
Harry baissa la tête. C'était moche aussi.  
  
- Mais j'ai eut de la chance d'avoir un bon avocat d'office, ajouta Neville sans enthousiasme. Les types que j'ai tués n'étaient pas des anges et j'ai agis sur un coup de tête... sans préméditation... j'ai eut plus de chance que Sirius... et puis moi je les ai vraiment tué...  
  
Un homme entra dans leur bâtiment, un trousseau métallique, où s'entrechoquaient un peu plus d'une vingtaine de clés, à la main. Neville alla s'asseoir sur ce qui lui servait de lit et Harry l'imita. L'homme ferma chacune des cellules dans un silence mortel.  
  
A un moment, le fou se laissa tomber contre les barreaux de sa cellules et passa la moitié de son visage à travers, une petite moue suppliante sous des yeux hagards.  
  
- M'sieur ! Hey, m'sieur ! Vous pouvez pas me laisser un peu la porte ouverte ? J'ai peur la nuit...  
  
L'homme aux clés ne lui adressa même pas un regard.  
  
- M'sieur ! appela encore le Taré. Hey M'sieur ! ... t'auras pas de cadeaux à Noël, si t'es pas gentils ! M'sieur !...  
  
La porte du bâtiment se referma et de fou se laissa glisser contre les barreaux en marmonnant comme un enfant à qui ont a refusé un caprice. Les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement.  
  
- JE SUIS AVEUGLE !!!  
  
- Ta gueule, le Taré ! coupa une voix.  
  
Le fou marmonna encore quelques mots, puis le silence s'imposa en maître. Il ne faisait pas vraiment noir. La lumière des espèces de grands spots jaunes, qui balayaient méthodiquement la cour depuis les tourelles, passait facilement à travers les épaisses fenêtres du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de volets, juste trois barreaux verticaux à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, encadrant le double vitrage, salis par la buée, la poussière et la crasse.  
  
Harry, allongé sur le dos, regarda le plafond de sa cellule sans vraiment le voir. Que pouvait penser de ses premières heures ici ? Dans la cellule voisine dormait un assassin. Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'aimait bien. Un autre était condamné à perpétuité pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Un Taré menaçait de péter un plomb à chaque seconde. Une fille d'une vingtaine d'année avait piraté le système informatique du ministère d'il ne savait quoi... la défense ? les finances ? Un type avait voulu lui casser la gueule. Un autre l'avait défendu sans raison valable et le prenait probablement pour ce qu'il n'était pas...  
  
Le fait que Malefoy allait sûrement vouloir lui parler demain le fit sursauter. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était évident. Il ne l'avait pas 'aidé' pour rien. Il allait lui demander quelque chose... et il ne pourrait rien faire ! Il n'était rien... Merde... Quand Malefoy s'apercevrait de ça, il laisserait probablement l'autre, McForth, le passer à tabac... ou alors ce sera l'autre tueur à gage, XIII... Mon dieu, il allait devoir se faire passer pour un assassin ?! Non, il ne pourrait pas...  
  
Ou peut-être que Malefoy ne ferait rien.  
  
o  
  
voilà. C'est tout pour cette fois. Vous avez mémorisés tous les personnages, j'espère ?!  
  
Si vous avez un doute, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton violet à gauche dans bas de votre écran (oui, celui-là, juste en bas de la fenêtre)... et si vous ne doutez pas, cliquez donc tout de même : c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir ! 


	5. Chapitre 3 : Que c'est triste un parloir...

Bonjour tout le monde ! (je sais, c'est très bateau, mais bon... il fallait bien quelque chose d'à peu près conventionnel, alors... bref, passons)  
  
Voui, c'est un nouveau chapitre de Jugé Coupable qui se profile à l'horizon de ce 14 juillet... Tirez les feux d'artifices, sortez la fanfare : voilà la suite !  
  
« Allons enfants de la patri-i-euh.  
  
Le chapitre 3 eeest arrivé ! »  
  
Bref, il ne faut pas que je me laisse emporter... un nouveau chapitre donc. Avec les personnages (que vous avez bien sûr retenus depuis le dernier chapitre) qui vous sont rappelés dans l'Avant Propos (page 1).  
  
Mais avant toute chose : les R² :  
  
- Ornaluca : merci. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plairas autant que le précédant !  
  
- Saael' : mon amoûûûr ! je t'ai déjà répondu à ta review dans mon dernier mail, alors je vais pas me répéter (enfin pas trop paske je me répète toujours). J'espère que j'aurais droit à une autre review pour ce chapitre ! Et toi, ta fic, ça avance ? j'ai pas lu un autre chapitre, mais j'espère que je pourrais le faire bientôt (sans vouloir te mettre la pression, lol). J'ai relu les premières reviews que tu m'avais envoyé (pour qq chose que je ne sais pas nommer), j'étais pétée de rire ! gros, gros bisous partout où tu veux, ma petite revieweuse-pro démoniaque à mouâ !  
  
- Yuki-san3 : lol ! oui, les moutons se bouffent entre eux ! Voui ! J'ai eut mon Bac ! J'suis trop contente ! C'est le Taré ton préféré ? Il m'amuse un peu aussi... mais on ne le revois pas dans ce chapitre. Enfin c'est pas une raison pour ne pas lire ! Si, c'est un slash... tu n'as pas de pb avec ça ? J'adôôôre Draco ! Oui, Séverus fera une apparition. Mais pas grand chose... mais une apparition tout de même... Nan ! McForth est très différent de Séverus. Très, très, très différent ! (oui, j'insiste). Pauvre pot de nutella... Parmaë est chiante, oui, c'est vrai... moi je l'aime bien ! Ouais, je sais pour XIII, j'ai longtemps hésité à cause de ça. Mais finalement... et puis j'ai pas lu la BD (donc si des ressemblances, mis à part le nom, c'est pas fait exprès... cela dis, XIII (le mien) est aussi tueur à gage). T'aime Luna ? Je suis contente. C'est un personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je trouve qu'elle est très intéressante à étudier et à utiliser dans une fic. Et toi ce bac de français ? c'est bon ? merci encore. Bisous à touâ !  
  
- greeneyes : ah ah, non, je ne dis rien ! bien sûr que tu comprendras plus tard ! c'est pour garder le suspens, hé hé hé... je continues, ne t'inquiète pas... merci à toi.  
  
- Arch-nemesis's : Merci, merci merci ## ! Je suis vraiment contente que mes fics te plaise. Gloire au slash Harry/Draco ! Mais brille ! Brille de mille feu petit chacal de société ! merci encore. Gros bisous à touâ !  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : wouais ! vive Draco ! On ne le revois pas spécialement dans ce chapitre, désolé... mais dans le chapitre 5 est un pov Draco, alors... ! Coup de foudre ? Euh non, peut-être pas déjà... Non, je ne suis jamais allée en prison ! Ta question m'a beaucoup surprise, mais je la prends pour un compliment ! J'ai lu quelques livres et vu des films (comme tout le monde, je suppose), alors... moi aussi, la prison, elle est un peu comme je me l'imaginais... sans quelques clichés américains ! merci encore !  
  
- Melhuiwen : merci ! je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic ! merci beaucoup et gros bisous à toi !  
  
- celine.s : voui, c'est un action/suspens/un bout aventure oui/... et romance, je confirme ! slash bien sûr ! évidemment entre Draco et Harry ! nan, il va pas se faire tabasser... pas déjà... mais nan de toute façon, il est hors de question qu'on face quelque chose d'irréparable à mon brun ! Tu as l'air de bien connaître l'univers carcéral. N'hésita pas à m'en dire plus dans tes reviews. Pour la prison où est Harry, c'est la « haute sécurité » , avec des Grands Méchants Super Dangereux (les pires de Gd Bretagne) donc pas de sortie dehors ! pas de randonnée à dos de poney, pas de classe de neige ! Nan, nan, nan... lol, je vois bien un teur à gage descendre une piste en luge ! désolé, je délire toute seule. Bien sûr, Malefoy a déjà sa place... Pour le prologue (sa place dans l'histoire et qui est qui), je laisse le suspens, mais tu devrais être en mesure de pouvoir répondre à beaucoup d'interrogations après ce chapitre... cela dis, je vois que tu as une excellente imagination de scénario... presque autant que moi ! c'est magnifique ! gros gros bisous à toi ! Mes vacances sont en même temps que les tiennes...  
  
- Le dodo n'a jamais froid : oh, ma p'tite sœur à mouâ qui me laisse une review (c'est pas trop tôt), c'est gentil ! T'inquiète donc pas, je suis là... gloire à ma correctrice personnelle ! gloire à touâ ! gloire à... non, je vais arrêter là, sinon tu vas prendre la grosse tête. Pour la suite (chut, c'est un secret, approche ton oreille) je t'enverrais un mail demain, et pis après demain, et probablement après-après demain paske y'en auras besoin !). Surtout n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre ! lol... ouais, je sais pour les Portes... mais je persévère ! Lychee a écrit des one-shot en plus sur son site ? ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Je vais aller voir illico ! bisous à toi, et à demain (sachant que demain c'est aujourd'hui paske je suis en train de faire me review ce mardi soir)!  
  
.  
  
Voilà. Encore merci à toutes mes revieweuses et à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire sans poser de review (mais un plus petit merci, paske c'est pô bien).  
  
Un gros MERCI à ma petite sœur plus grande que moi, qui a corrigé les fautes de mon chapitre 3 ! (ça rime avec moi).  
  
.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo  
  
chapitre 03 . "Que c'est triste un parloir, le samedi, quand les anges s'en vont." (citation d'un prisonnier anonyme, extrait du livre "paroles de détenus")  
  
o  
  
11 novembre 1997.  
  
Les nuits, en prison, étaient des plus désagréables. Les lumières éteintes, il semblait tout d'abord que le silence s'installait. Mais après quelques instants, on pouvait distinguer une multitude de petits bruits : des froissements de tissus, des grattements d'ongles sur de la pierre ou des barreaux , le souffle des respirations plus ou moins régulières et des ronflements, le clapotis d'un robinet mal fermé, le vrombissement léger de la caméra de surveillance qui balayait mécaniquement tout l'espace du bâtiment et dont la petite lumière rouge brillait juste à côté de l'horloge, et les pas des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde juste sous les fenêtres...  
  
Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé un oeil depuis son arrivée ici. Pourtant, il avait dût tomber de sommeil, vaincu par la fatigue, puisqu'il se réveilla avec l'éclairage brutal des ampoules et l'ouverture sourde et métallique des cellules, à huit heures, pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
Les journées avaient un mauvais goût de monotonie. Il se levait pour aller manger, retrouvant Neville, Sirius, Parmaë et Luna. Ils restaient un bon moment dans le réfectoire, parlant de choses et d'autres... ou plutôt, écoutant Parmaë parler de choses et d'autres. Cette fille était bavarde de nature, pas foncièrement méchante, mais complètement indifférente quand au sort des gens autour d'elle. "Chacun sa merde" avait-elle déclaré tranquillement.  
  
Neville et Sirius se mêlaient facilement à la discussion, tant qu'elle évitait leur propre passé. Car si Parmaë ne semblait avoir aucun mal à évoquer les raisons de sa condamnation, et se vantait même un peu de ses exploits, il n'en était pas de même pour les deux autres. Luna était toujours aussi discrète. Elle était là, mais elle se faisait sans cesse oublier, pour mieux ré-apparaître brutalement. Assez spéciale, impassible à toute situation, rien ne semblait la choquer.  
  
Puis ils allaient se poser dans un coin dehors, dans la cour, ou dans une cellule si le vent de novembre se faisait trop fort. Généralement, ils s'installaient dans celle de Neville. Sirius n'allait dans le bâtiment A que le temps nécessaire. Tous ceux de là-bas respectaient cette stupide hiérarchie qui plaçait Malefoy au-dessus des autres. Il était là depuis plus longtemps que ce fils à papa, et il n'avait pas mérité d'être ici... contrairement à tous ces assassins, ces enfoirés qui avaient du sang sur les mains et une âme noire brûlant de retrouver l'enfer où elle avait été arrachée.  
  
Parmaë s'éclipsait quelques minutes avant midi et les rejoignait au réfectoire pour le déjeuner. Elle regardait alors à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que les gardes ne leur prêtaient aucune attention, puis sortait une grosse boule de poils gris de la poche de sa chemise.  
  
C'était Croûtard. Un rat gris qui avait la taille d'un poing fermé et qui 'partageait' la cellule de Parmaë. La jeune fille lui avait donné un morceau de pain, un jour, et depuis il était resté. Qui avait dit que les rats étaient des nuisibles ?! Il se promenait un peu partout dans la cour et les bâtiments pendant la journée, et regagnait la cellule 20 du bâtiment C un peu avant midi, où Parmaë allait le récupérer pour l'amener à leur table.  
  
La première fois que Parmaë avait sortit Croûtard, devant Harry, le pauvre avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque. Non pas qu'il ait peur des rongeurs, mais ça fait tout de même un choc de voir brusquement un rat débouler à trois griffes de votre assiette. Parmaë avait été ravie de son petit effet et Sirius lui avait promis que Croûtard finirait en pâté.  
  
Le départ du rat, sautant de la table et se carapatant dehors, marquait leur départ à eux aussi. Harry, Sirius et Neville regagnaient alors la cellule de ce dernier, avec ou sans les deux filles.  
  
Le dernier repas était donné à six heures, peu avant la nuit, puis les cellules se refermaient à sept heures. Et tout recommençait.  
  
.  
  
Finalement, Malefoy n'avait rien fait. Il ne lui avait rien dit ; il ne l'avait même pas approché. Lui, pas plus que XIII ou McForth. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de cette absence, ou craindre une prochaine confrontation. Il espérait sincèrement se faire un peu oublier et gardait ses yeux pour lui, fuyant presque le regard des autres, qui étaient totalement indifférents à son existence.  
  
- Tant que tu ne les cherche pas, ils ne viendront pas t'emmerder, expliqua Neville. Pour la réaction de McForth, l'autre jour, je pense qu'il était énervé et qu'il voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un... et que tu étais dans son angle de vue.  
  
- Dans le genre, je porte la poisse, marmonna Harry d'un ton amer.  
  
En face de lui, Sirius leva les yeux sur l'horloge pour la énième fois de l'après-midi. Contrairement aux autres jours, ils étaient restés dans le réfectoire. Lorsque Harry en avait demandé la raison, Black avait simplement répondu : "on est samedi". Luna était resté avec eux, mais Parmaë les avait planté là pour rejoindre une certaine Cloé Pag, sa voisine de cellule, de vingt-quatre ans son aînée, qui avait été incarcérée un an avant elle.  
  
La porte d'une des petites pièces, que Harry avait d'abord supposées être des bureaux, s'ouvrit sur un garde en uniforme bleu foncé. L'homme fit un mouvement dédaigneux du menton vers eux.  
  
- Potter ! quelqu'un pour toi !  
  
Harry déglutis et se leva en prenant appuis sur la table. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir ici ? Qui voudrait le voir après tout ça... Il traversa le réfectoire et regarda dans la petite pièce. Une table assez basse et deux chaises en fer étaient les seuls meubles de ce petit espace. Les deux murs latéraux étaient des vitres et donnaient sur les autres petites pièces voisines, identiques en tout points à celle-ci.  
  
Le garde referma la porte par laquelle il était entré et traversa la pièce en quelques pas pour ouvrir une seconde porte, sur le mur opposé. Il sortit, le laissant seul. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise et n'avait qu'une envie : celle de fuir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil maladroit vers la caméra de surveillance qui était braquée sur lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras. Il les croisa derrière son dos, puis songea que des gardes pourraient croire qu'il cachait quelque chose, alors il les ramena le long de son corps.  
  
Mais qui voulait donc lui parler ? Il tira un peu sur sa chemise, croisa à nouveau les bras, les décroisa. Et lui parler de quoi ?! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. La peinture bleu trouble des murs commençait à s'écailler. Il se déplaça machinalement sur son autre pied...  
  
La porte que le garde venait de franchir fit entendre un cliquetis de serrure. En deux secondes, Harry répéta nerveusement tous les gestes qu'il venait de faire.  
  
- Vous avez dix minutes, annonça le gardien en LA faisant entrer. Si vous avez le moindre problème, appuyez sur le bouton juste sous la table.  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Le gardien sortis. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui.  
  
- Harry, ça va ?! Non, bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Je suis désolé, j'ai voulu venir vous voir dès votre arrivée ici, mais ils ont insisté sur le fait que les visites ne pouvaient être faîtes que le samedi ! Ils sont tellement pointilleux : j'ai eut droit à une fouille complète ! Et je crois que je n'ai jamais montré autant de fois ma carte d'identité en une seule journée, depuis que j'ai passé mon baccalauréat ! C'est incroyable le nombre de papiers qu'il m'a fallu signer... enfin bref.  
  
Elle tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Il s'assit en face d'elle.  
  
- Comment vous vous en tirez ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec compassion.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je me débrouille, je crois. J'ai fait la connaissance de quelques personnes...  
  
- Bien. Méfiez-vous tout de même des gens qui sont là. Je vais essayer de vous faire sortir de là. Je sais, je sais, on a déjà fait appel, mais ils ne peuvent pas vous laissez là, vous êtes innocent ! Il doivent vous libérez ! J'ai relu tous les dossiers depuis le procès, il faudrait demander à une nouvelle commission de revoir l'affaire. Il faut mettre en évidence...  
  
Harry décrocha malgré lui. Il était si fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de devoir crier pour se faire entendre, pour faire entendre son innocence. Fatigué de tous ces procès à répétition. Fatigué qu'on lui crache dessus sans cesse, de se voir accuser pour des choses qu'il n'avait même jamais imaginé. Fatigué de voir tout le monde lui tourner le dos. Fatigué de se battre...  
  
- ... et elle est d'accord pour venir témoigner à la barre !  
  
Harry reporta immédiatement son attention sur la jeune femme.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
Elle soupira d'un air énervé.  
  
- Harry, si vous écoutiez un peu ce que je dis ?! Mrs Evertown ... enfin Mrs Scott, votre amie, elle est revenue en Angleterre. Je l'ai mise au courant de votre situation, elle a immédiatement accepté de témoigner pour vous.  
  
- Mais elle était en Thaïlande... protesta Harry.  
  
Il connaissait Suzanna Evertown depuis presque douze ans. C'était elle qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à la rue, le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Elle avait tenue à faire de lui son témoin, pour son mariage avec Jason Scott ; et ils s'étaient envolés, deux jours plus tard, pour la Thaïlande, elle avait toujours eut une passion pour les pays asiatiques. C'était juste avant que toute cette histoire ne commence... depuis, elle était injoignable. Elle avait dût avoir un choc en revenant ici !  
  
- Elle n'allait pas y rester toute sa vie ! L'important est qu'elle accepte de se présenter pour votre défense. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle et son mari soient mis sous surveillance policière jusqu'à la date du prochain procès. C'est maigre, mais peut-être que ça pourra faire douter un peu plus les jurés. N'importe quel imbécile aurait douté devant cette orgie de preuve, mais bon... de toute manière, c'est une chance à saisir...  
  
La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et un gardien entra.  
  
- Le temps est écoulé, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.  
  
La jeune femme grogna en se levant. Elle se planta devant lui et lui pris fermement les épaules.  
  
- Harry, je vous recontacterais dès que possible, ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en sortira, je vous le promet ! affirma-t-elle.  
  
Il aurait tant voulu la croire. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis tourna les talons. La gardien referma la porte derrière eux. Harry laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et se passa une main sur le visage. Pauvre Suzanna. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit impliqué dans tout ça... c'était déjà si difficile pour lui...  
  
Un mouvement dans la pièce voisine attira son attention. C'était Sirius Black. Il attendait quelqu'un. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir voir un homme depuis douze ans en prison ? Il se rappela son attitude cet après-midi. "parce qu'on est samedi"... Harry fut coupé court dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte face à Sirius s'ouvrit. Un autre homme entra...  
  
- Potter !  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna. Un gardien venait d'ouvrir sa porte. Il sortit de la petite pièce et se retrouva dans le réfectoire. Neville et Luna étaient toujours assis à la même place. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'eux.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Neville.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je vais peut-être enfin avoir un témoin de mon côté, marmonna-t-il.  
  
- Testis unus, testis nullus, fit Luna avec une moue désolée.  
  
Harry la dévisagea.  
  
- Tu peux traduire, s'il te plaît ? demanda Neville d'un ton las.  
  
- C'est un adage de justice, expliqua Luna. C'est du latin. Témoin seul, témoin nul.  
  
- Génial, soupira Harry en laissant son visage tomber entre ses bras. Maintenant Suz' va avoir des emmerdes à cause de moi, et ça ne servira à rien ! Bordel de merde... elle aurait mieux fait de rester en Thaïlande !  
  
- Tu sais que ce que tu raconte est aussi claire que l'intervention de Luna en latin ? fit Neville d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard par dessus ses bras et Neville se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.  
  
- Ok, ok...  
  
- Hey les gars ! Les gars ! ... oh, ça va pas fort vous...  
  
Harry releva juste la tête pour voir Parmaë sauter sur la chaise en face de Neville et leur adresser un grand sourire.  
  
- J'ai quelque chose qui va te faire rire, Potter : Elisa m'a raconté une blague, c'est...  
  
- Tu n'étais pas avec une Cloé machin ? s'étonna Harry sans comprendre.  
  
Parmaë le dévisagea.  
  
- Bien sûr : c'est la même personne ! Cloé Pag, c'est le nom d'emprunt d'Elisa Wright. C'est en rapport avec les sept péchés capitaux, tu vois ? Colère, Luxure, Orgueil, Envie, Paresse, Avarice et Gourmandise ! CLOE PAG... Bon, je vous la raconte ma blague ?  
  
- Vas-y, soupira Neville.  
  
Parmaë se redressa sur sa chaise.  
  
- A votre avis, qu'est-ce que deux cents policiers au fond de l'océan ? ... un bon début !  
  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça en voyant le manque total de réaction de son public.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas drôles, grogna-t-elle.  
  
- Ta blague est nulle, répliqua Neville.  
  
- C'est vous qui tirez des têtes d'enterrement ! râla Parmaë. Qui est mort ?  
  
- Notre tranquillité, depuis que t'es arrivée, répondit Neville.  
  
- Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça...  
  
Elle se leva et ressortit aussi sec du réfectoire.  
  
- Elle est vexée, fit remarquer Luna.  
  
- Ca lui passera, soupira Neville. On était en train de parler de quoi ?  
  
- De rien.  
  
Un silence s'étira, et Harry se surpris à regretter l'absence de Parmaë, finalement.  
  
- Il met du temps, Sirius, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Il a été condamné à perpétuité, déclara Luna comme si ce fait expliquait tout.  
  
- Donc il a droit à un temps de visite plus long que nous, compléta Neville. Et puis c'est Rémus, alors...  
  
- C'est son avocat ? demanda Harry.  
  
Neville le dévisagea d'un air désabusé.  
  
- De ce que je sais, Sirius n'a jamais revu son avocat depuis sa condamnation. Non, Rémus c'est totalement différent, c'est... c'est son ami, enfin pas exactement mais... enfin tu vois, quoi...  
  
Harry cligna des yeux devant le sourcil relevé de Neville. Qu'est-ce que... Oh ! C'était son amant ?!  
  
- Depuis douze ans ?! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Depuis douze ans, confirma Neville. J'ai jamais compris comment il a fait. Moi, j'étais avec une fille depuis plus d'un an et elle n'est venue me voir qu'une seule fois, deux semaines après mon incarcération, pour me dire qu'elle ne supportait pas cette situation !  
  
- Désolé...  
  
- Pas autant que moi, marmonna Neville.  
  
- Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, soupira Luna avec fatalisme.  
  
- Ouais, ben ça fait douze ans que ce pauvre Rémus Lupin vient ici tous les samedi pour voir Sirius ! grogna Neville. Remarque, sans lui, je crois que Sirius aurait pété un plomb... même s'il te diras toujours qu'il préférerait que Rémus l'oublie et refasse sa vie...  
  
Neville resta songeur un moment, puis releva la tête vers Harry.  
  
- Et toi, c'était qui cette jolie brune qu'on a vu quand Sirius est entré dans le parloir voisin ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Ta fiancée ?  
  
Harry manqua s'étrangler.  
  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.  
  
Ca ne risquait pas ! ... sa fiancée... il n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'une femme depuis... depuis rien. Il n'avait JAMAIS aimé une femme !  
  
- Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. C'est mon avocate.  
  
- Ton avocate ?! Elle fait jeune ! s'étonna Neville.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas put choisir son avocat, on lui avait commis Miss Granger d'office. La jeune femme était sortis de l'université de droit avec tous ses diplômes et les félicitations de tous ces professeurs. Elle était très intelligente, mais son cas était sa première affaire sérieuse. Ça n'avait sûrement pas joué en sa faveur, malgré la ferveur de la jeune femme. Elle avait été son seul soutien pendant toute son inculpation et son jugements, ses procès... elle était la seule à le croire.  
  
- Elle a vingt-sept ans, confirma Harry. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très bien...  
  
o  
  
Dans le genre, la fin du chapitre débarque à l'improviste, appelez Cacile ! (je sais, c'est moi). Bon, je pars en vacances samedi, et pendant deux semaines. Donc prochain chapitre : dans deux semaines ! 


	6. Chapitre 4 : En équilibre sur le fil du ...

Me voilààààààà !!!!! eh voui, je suis de retour de vacances, toute chaude et toute bronzée... enfin presque. Mais une chose est sûre : je ne vous ait pas oublié ! La preuve en est que le chapitre 4 est tout prêt tout beau tout corrigé, rien que pour vous et... et pour vous.  
  
Et comme les vacances sont l'occasion idéale pour (s'emmerder sans fanfictions) mes petits neurones dédiés à l'imagination (je ne sais toujours pas ce que fouttent les autres à part des conneries)... je vous annonce dès maintenant l'arrivée prochaine d'un petit one-shot slash classé R avec Harry/Draco, qui devrait porter pour titre : Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'ébriété. voilà.  
  
Sans plus attendre, maintenant, les R² :  
  
- ornaluca : Dray fait une magnifique entrée dans le prochain chapitre (pas celui-là, mais l'autre, donc) puisqu'il sera écrit de son point de vue ! Donc du Draco Malefoy pendant tout le chapitre 5 ! T'inquiète, cette fic est bien un slash et Draco va y mettre du sien (pas dès le chapitre 5 tout de même) ! En attendant, il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre 4, désolé... mais je me rattrape au prochain, promis juré !  
  
- Melhuiwen : ok, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est pas la longueur de la review ! C'est court, mais c'est clair. Tu aime, j'en suis ravie et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là aussi. Merci pour ta review.  
  
- celine.s : tu connais l'univers carcéral anglais ? ... je... est-ce que tu pourrais m'en parler un peu ? je sais que ma question est un peu déplacée, et je ne te demande rien de personnel à propos de qui que ce soit, c'est juste pour avoir une idée un peu plus... réelle si je puis dire... sur ce qui se passe en prison, des libertés qu'ils ont je veux dire, de ce qui leur ait possible d'obtenir, tu vois ? ... Ah parce que tu as d'autres idées de scénarios ? Tu pourrais me les envoyer par mail, s'il te plaît ? c'est juste par curiosité, pour voir comment on peut imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans ma fic... sans connaître exactement ce qu'il c'est passé... Appeler le rat de Parmaë Queudver ?! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! je l'aime bien moi, ce petit rat gris (celui de Parmaë), pas cet enfoiré de traître de ### de Peter ! Tu es déjà allé en Thaïlande ?! wow... tu m'épatte, tu sais ? bisous à touâ.  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : lol, un chapitre-feu-d'artifice ! ça c'est gentils ! Voui, j'aime beaucoup Sirius, pis Rémus aussi, alors... J'espère bien que je ne passe pas pour une grande criminelle ! lol... Oui, bien sûr que Harry est gay ! sinon comment veux-tu que je fasse un slash ! Mais le chapitre pov Draco c'est le 5, pas le 4 (donc pas celui-là, mais l'autre d'après). kiss à vous deux (Nee Chan et Chana... je suppose que ce n'est pas trois personnes, si je me trompe, je m'excuse).  
  
- Bibine : merci, merci, j'suis contente de te retrouver ici. Oui, Hermione était plutôt destinée à être l'avocate (je la voyait mal en prison !). Quand au sort de Harry... enfin je ne vais pas trop en dire, sinon ça gâcherais le suspens. Encore merci à toi.  
  
- LN : Quoi ? Moi ? Faire une fic dramatique ?! Oh, mais ce serait sans compter mon côté fleur bleue ! Ah, le fameux mort du prologue... mais qui ça peux bien être ? (mystère mystère...) mais promis, je vais essayer d'être gentille avec mes perso... bisous à touâ.  
  
- yuki-san 3 : T'aime pas Parmaë ?! [Cacile indignée, lol]. Voui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Mumus et son Sirius à lui... T'inquiète donc pas pour la 'rencontre' entre Harry et Draco, je m'occupe d'eux (hé hé hé). Ouais, vive Luna ! elle m'éclate cette fille, c'est vraiment un personnage intéressant à écrire. Elle n'a pas un grand rôle dans mon histoire, mais j'avais envie de la mettre là quand même... et puis, sait-on jamais... Attends, en français t'as eut 15 et 13 ?! Wow, putain ! moi j'avais eut 12 et 13... tu vise une mention pour le bac ? en tout cas, je lève mon verre (invisible) à mes vacances ! gloire à elles et bisous à touâ !  
  
- Saael' : bonjour mon amoûr ! Mon chapitre est déprimant ? Ba... celui là est pas joyeux non plus... mais il se passe des trucs (ben oui, faut pas croire que je vais laisser une situation comme ça, toute 'banale' s'installer je viens fouttre un peu plus la merde dans la vie de Harry ! ouais !) lol, c'était où ton coin paumé de ferme bio ? Je poste mon chapitre et je vais lire la suite de ta fic sans nom... KOUÂÂÂ ?! Tu veux que Draco abuse de Harry, dans sa cellule, à côté de tous les autres détenus du bâtiments, devant les gardiens et le caméra qui filme tout ?! Mais tu veux vraiment le traumatiser mon p'tit brun ! (hé, ça me fait penser au p'tit gâteau : le p'tit brun à croquer, lol... désolé je m'égare). Merci pour Ka et Ki, j'ai une vague idée, ouais... espèce de démon ! ... je t'adore, je t'aime ! Eh, j'allais pas laisser Sirius sans Rémus ! Pour les photos, je sais pas, faudra demander à Rémus (et à la limite, si ils en avaient, des photos, de eux... ensemble, quoi...). Au fait, j'ai pensé à un truc (totalement sans rapport avec ce que je viens d'écrire) : est-ce que tu connais la fic 'Couleuvre' ? (je crois pas qu'elle soit classé R) paske l'auteur a une... enfin quelqu'un qui corrige le chapitre avant qu'il soit publié (je sais plus comment ça s'appelle) et pour le chapitr 10 (ou 9, je sais plus), cette personne avait légèrement pété un plomb et dérapé dans un délire qui m'a bien fait marrer. L'auteur de Couleuvre l'avait publié sur son site, je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu, c'était sympa. Ca parlait de pizza aux champignons hallucinogènes, de monstres à tentacules vivants dans la poussière et de feu de bois et peau de mammouth... Si tu ne l'as pas lu, tu me le dis et je te l'envois ! voilà, c'est tout. Pis je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup, pis je t'aime tout court, pis voilà. Love and sex rien que pour touâ !  
  
- Clochette : salut ! mais bien sûr, qui peux imaginer Rémus sans Sirius ?! (bon, d'accord, parfois avec Sev...) Pour Draco, c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais le 5 sera entièrement rédigé de son point de vue, alors... Tu trouve les journées de prison un peu monotones ? Il suffisait de le dire ! merci pour ta review.  
  
.  
  
Encore un gros merci à toutes mes lectrices (je désespère de pouvoir un jour le mettre au masculin : A toi, l'homme qui vient lire des fic ici, laisse-moi une review, siteplééééééé) et surtout à celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews. (et na !)  
  
Pis Bonne lecture !  
  
ooo  
  
Pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un petit rappel des faits ou des personnages, je vous renvois à la première page : l'Avant Propos.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo  
  
chapitre 4 : "En équilibre sur le fil du rasoir..."  
  
o  
  
12 novembre 1997.  
  
Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus rare, préférant se cacher derrière des masses compactes de nuages gris, et laissant le vent et la pluie maîtres du temps. C'est pourtant un de ses rayons qui vint se glisser juste au coin de l'oeil de Neville ce matin là. Le rayon d'un soleil à peine levé dans le ciel, qui profitait d'une légère ouverture entre deux nuages pour venir tirer l'homme de son sommeil.  
  
Neville grogna, se déplaça pour délivrer son oeil éblouit qui sortait juste du sommeil, et vit que l'horloge du bâtiment affichait sept heures et demi. Putain de soleil ! On prie pour qu'il fasse une petite apparition dans l'après-midi et ce crétin décide de le réveiller au petit matin ! Le jeune homme se retourna sur lui-même, sachant déjà qu'il ne retrouverait pas le repos.  
  
Finalement, il se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, sans réprimer un bâillement qui manqua de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa cellule avant de s'appuyer négligemment aux barreaux. Quelqu'un d'autre avait-il été réveillé par le soleil ? Apparemment pas... mais... son regard fut attiré par un éclat de métal.  
  
Neville se redressa brusquement, se tordant le cou pour regarder dans la cellule voisine.  
  
Oh mon dieu...  
  
Neville se mis à crier, interpellant les gardiens, qui donnèrent l'alarme. L'homme aux clés vint ouvrir la cellule 18.  
  
Non, Harry n'avait pas été réveillé par le soleil, et pour cause : allongé sur le dos, la tête légèrement basculée sur le côté, les yeux clos, il avait le poignet gauche ouvert. Le reflet métallique qui l'avait interpellé venait de la fine lame de rasoir qui reposait au creux de la main gauche du jeune homme.  
  
On fit un bandage de fortune autour du poignet ensanglanté, avant de conduire Harry, inconscient, à l'infirmerie. L'ouverture des cellules fut retardée d'une demi-heure, et dans le réfectoire, cette tentative de suicide, bien que ce ne soit pas la première, anima toutes les conversations.  
  
o  
  
Un bip régulier sonnait à côté de lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait et une envie de vomir qui lui restait coincée dans la gorge. Un grognement sourd de son estomac lui donna l'impression d'avoir raté deux repas. Il avait mal au poignet droit, comme s'il s'était frotté contre de la laine de verre pendant cinq minutes, et son bras gauche semblait immobilisé.  
  
Puis il réalisé qu'il était légèrement redressé, et allongé sur quelque chose de plus confortable que ce sur quoi il avait passé les quatre dernières nuits.  
  
Il entrouvrit les yeux, faisant papillonner ses paupières.  
  
C'était blanc. Avec cette odeur particulière qui caractérisait les chambres d'hôpital, et le même silence.  
  
Il ouvrit complètement les yeux. C'était trouble. Il voulu bouger son bras gauche et réalisa qu'il était réellement immobilisé, attaché. Plus paniqué, Harry leva le bras droit pour chercher ses lunettes à tâtons. Le bip qui sonnait régulièrement à sa droite s'accéléra un peu.  
  
Il mit le doigt sur un verre, attrapa ses lunettes et les glissa prestement sur son nez.  
  
Il était allongé sur un lit. Son bras droit portait un bandage assez conséquent qui partait de la paume de sa main, passant autour du pouce, et s'étirait jusqu'à son coude. Son bras gauche était attaché au côté du lit. Harry cru qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil en voyant qu'on lui avait fait une perfusion. Lui qui ne supportait pas les piqûres...  
  
Le bip qui sonnait à sa gauche venait d'un appareil électronique, dont l'écran était balayé par une ligne verte lumineuse dessinant régulièrement des pulses à chaque bip.  
  
La pièce était assez étroite, et ne comportait, pour seuls meubles, qu'une petite table à gauche de son lit (là où étaient posées ses lunettes) et une chaise dans un coin. Une caméra, bien sûr, était fixée sur lui. Il y avait trois portes, deux sur sa gauche et une face au lit comportant un petit carré vitré ; et une fenêtre à double vitrages et barreaux qui donnait à l'intérieur de la cour de la prison.  
  
Il était donc toujours ici. A l'infirmerie, apparemment. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?! Il ne se rappelait de rien à part être allé se coucher hier soir, comme la veille et l'avant veille...  
  
La porte face à lui s'ouvrit et un type un peu rond entra. Il avait enfilé une blouse blanche par dessus ses vêtements et le bas de son pantalon noir dépassait sous la blouse.  
  
- Ah, vous êtes réveillé Mr Potter. Parfait. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous retirez cette perfusion.  
  
Harry tourna aussitôt la tête de l'autre côté. Mon dieu, mon dieu, il haïssait les piqûres... Le type en blouse blanche posa ses doigts boudinés sur son bras et Harry sentit l'aiguille de la perfusion se retirer en glissant contre sa chair. arg... Et le type appuya quelque chose de froid sur la plaie et Harry glissa un oeil pour voir un simple coton imbibé d'un truc liquide ocre/brun... Puis un autre bout de coton fut collé sur sa peau avec du sparadrap.  
  
- Ne pliez pas le bras, recommanda le type en blouse blanche.  
  
Il avança ses doigts gras vers son torse et Harry eut un mouvement de recul avant de réaliser qu'il avait deux petits ronds blancs collés sur sa peau. Des électrodes. L'homme les lui ôta sans douceur, lui arrachant un petit cri.  
  
- Ne soyez pas si douillet.  
  
Le bip à sa gauche devint long et continu. Mort. L'homme débrancha l'appareil, le poussa un peu plus loin. Il sortit une petite lampe de sa poche et l'approcha de son visage. Encore une fois, ses doigts boudinés se posèrent sur lui. Le type releva ses paupières, lui mettant carrément la lumière dans l'oeil. Puis il se recula.  
  
Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire disparaître ces fichus points brillants de sa vue.  
  
- Bien, nous allons parler un peu ensemble, Mr Potter, déclara tranquillement le type. Venez, nous serons mieux, dans mon bureau...  
  
Harry hésita, puis se redressa lentement, prenant soin de ne pas bouger son bras droit. Il glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et passa la porte au petit carré vitré. Le bureau en question était en réalité l'infirmerie elle- même. Le type s'installa derrière son bureau, enfila une petite paire de lunettes et lui désigna une chaise du menton.  
  
- Je suppose qu'on vous a déjà parlé de moi, je suis Hans Humian, l'infirmier, médecin et psychologue du centre pénitencier.  
  
Oui, Sirius le lui avait dit. L'infirmerie était un point clé de la prison. C'était là qu'on pouvait trouver des choses aussi insignifiantes et importantes telles que des mouchoirs en papiers, des nouvelles brosses à dents, dentifrice, savon... et des paquets de cigarettes, aussi, pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Tout arrivait par cartons le samedi, était fouillé et passé aux rayons X pour éviter tout problème ; et le dimanche, c'était la "grande distribution". Humian notait ce que prenait chacun des détenus et gardait le reste dans les grandes armoires cadenassées.  
  
- Alors, Potter... parlez-moi un peu de vous...  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi... pourquoi ?  
  
- On vous a retrouvé ce matin, dans votre cellule, avec les veines du poignet droit ouvertes... et une petite lame de rasoir...  
  
Harry sentit sa tête tourner à nouveau et regarda le bandage de son bras gauche. Les veines ouvertes... mon dieu... il aurait put mourir... il aurait put... mais comment...  
  
- Comme cette lame est arrivée dans votre cellule ? demanda Humian.  
  
Harry leva des yeux complètement perdus vers lui.  
  
- Je ne sais pas...  
  
- Je vois...  
  
L'homme griffonna quelque chose sur son carnet.  
  
- Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir pris la décision de mettre fin à votre vie ?  
  
- Pardon ?! souffla faiblement Harry. Je n'ai pas... je ne me suis pas... je n'ai jamais...  
  
Humian griffonna à nouveau quelque chose dans son carnet.  
  
- Je comprends que votre situation soit difficile, poursuivit le type. Votre vie a changé brutalement, vous avez été condamné...  
  
- Je suis innocent, soupira Harry avec une pointe d'agacement.  
  
L'homme le dévisagea un moment, puis se pencha pour écrire.  
  
- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, Potter...  
  
Au ton qu'il avait employé, Harry su tout de suite qu'il ne le croyait pas. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! Il n'avait pas tenté de se suicider ! Et il ne savait pas du tout comment une lame de rasoir avait pu atterrir dans sa cellule : il avait été fouillé et re-fouillé avant d'entrer ici !  
  
Alors quoi ? On aurait tenté de le tuer ?! Mais il n'avait rien fait ! Il ne connaissait personne ! Et avant que toute cette histoire ne commence, il aurait put jurer ne pas avoir d'ennemis... surtout pas capables de commettre un meurtre !  
  
Et puis avec les mesures de sécurité de la prison, personne ne pouvait être entré... il n'y avait que les détenus et il n'en connaissait aucun avant d'entrer ici !  
  
Harry se concentra sur les dernières choses qu'il avait faîtes. Il s'était couché sur le côté, le dos un peu appuyé au mur de pierres... il avait pensé à la visite d'Hermione Granger, son avocate... à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Neville et Luna, après, sur le passé de Sirius Black et sur le cas Rémus Lupin... Et il avait dût s'endormir...  
  
Lorsque toute cette affaire lui était tombé dessus, il avait déjà songé au fait qu'un de ces Grands, comme Malefoy, avait sentis le vent tourner pour lui et avait décidé de se blanchir en faisant accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place... pourquoi lui ? Et surtout, maintenant qu'il était en prison, pourquoi s'acharner ainsi ?! Ce n'était plus une vie, c'était un cauchemar !  
  
Aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître, il lui avait semblé que, dans cette cage qu'était sa cellule, personne ne pourrait l'approcher... et d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait l'approcher ! L'ouverture des cellule était automatique ! Personne n'avait put entrer dans sa cellule cette nuit ! Neville avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme possédant les clés de chaque cellule... et les gardiens s'en serraient rendus compte si la serrure avait été forcée, des alarmes se serraient enclenchées !  
  
Chaque détenu était enfermé. Il aurait fallu qu'il sorte de sa propre cellule et qu'il vienne dans la sienne, ressorte et retourne dans sa cellule, le tout sans se faire prendre par le moindre gardien... c'était impossible !  
  
Sauf... sauf si ce n'était pas un détenu, mais un gardien... un gardien n'aurait pas spécialement attiré l'attention des autres... aurait-il put subtiliser la clé de sa cellule ? peut-être... et après ? Pourquoi le sauver alors ? Il suffisait de ne pas donner l'alerte et de le laisser crever !  
  
Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi on s'en prenait à lui, bordel de merde ?! Il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de détruire sa vie et l'achever ? d'ailleurs, sa condamnation et ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit étaient-ils liés ? C'était peut-être un détenu psychopathe qui avait corrompu un gardien.  
  
Mon dieu, si gardien étaient corrompu... non, c'était impossible... pourtant Harry se doutait que des gens comme Malefoy devaient bien avoir des appuis un peu partout... mais dans ce cas, il ne serait déjà plus ici, non ? En parlant de Malefoy... le blond ne lui avait jamais parlé depuis l'incident dans le réfectoire, à son premier repas, est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir organisé ça ? ... non... il n'aurait jamais fait ça lui-même... ce genre de personne ne se salissait pas les mains... et puis Harry n'avait pas l'impression que le blond lui en voulait particulièrement pour quoi que ce soit...  
  
A moins qu'il n'ait pensé que sa place était menacé. Après tout, si Malefoy croyait qu'il était un Grand, lui aussi, il avait peut-être craint de se voir voler sa place... non, c'était stupide, personne ne s'intéressait à lui, et il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Grand, ça se voyait, non ?!  
  
Il y avait bien McForth qui l'avait clairement menacé. Lui, pouvait être un suspect potentiel. Il était ici depuis... combien de temps avait dit Sirius ?... une vingtaine d'années. Assez pour connaître les gardiens... Mais Malefoy ne l'aurait pas arrêté l'autre fois, dans le réfectoire, pour le condamné maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, il avait préféré opérer discrètement...  
  
Parce que, quelque soit la personne qui était venu le visiter cette nuit, il avait fait un excellent travail : ne laissant aucune trace de son passage et faisant croire à un suicide... sauf qu'il avait été sauvé. Mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait que la personne en question était un professionnel.  
  
Il était bien avancé ! Il était en prison, bordel ! Ca regorgeait d'assassins ! Même Neville avait déjà tué... Neville ? C'était son voisin de cellule après tout, il était assez proche pour... Harry se gifla mentalement et repoussa l'idée de sa tête. Neville n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas plus que Sirius ou Luna... ou Parmaë. La jeune fille était assez spéciale et immorale, mais elle n'était pas vraiment méchante...  
  
Qui, bordel, mais qui ?! et pourquoi ?!  
  
Il tournait en rond. Mais il devait trouver une réponse à ses interrogations ! C'était sa vie qui était en jeu...  
  
- Potter !  
  
Harry sursauta violemment. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'homme, assis à son bureau, qui avait déjà gratté toute une page de son carnet.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à ne pas me répondre !  
  
Humian soupira et retira ses lunettes de son nez pour en frotter les verres avec un petit mouchoir blanc.  
  
- Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler avec vos amis, déclara-t-il d'un ton docte.  
  
Il se leva et Harry l'imita rapidement.  
  
- Revenez me voir demain juste après votre petit déjeuner. Il faudra que je change votre bandage aussi...  
  
Le type ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry hocha mécaniquement la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il manqua rentrer dans quelqu'un et s'excusa. Harry reconnu celui qui se prénommait XIII. Il était jeune, lui aussi. Il devait avoir son âge... peut-être un ou deux ans de plus...  
  
XIII l'ignora totalement et entra dans l'infirmerie. Probablement pour récupérer un paquet de clopes, ou quelque chose du genre... Harry ne s'attarda pas. Il rejoignit Sirius, Luna, Neville et Parmaë dans le réfectoire. Les conversations portaient sur lui, il le savait, et les autres ne cherchaient pas spécialement à le cacher.  
  
- Ca va ? s'enquit Neville, un peu pâle.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, ça va pas, grogna Sirius.  
  
- Tu m'étonne ! s'exclama Parmaë. Pour en arriver à cette extrémité, faut vraiment plus en vouloir ! bon dieu, mais tu t'es fait laver à l'eau de Javel ?! T'es plus pâle qu'un fantôme...  
  
- Moi j'ai déjà faillis mourir, intervint pensivement Luna. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait exprès...  
  
Harry s'assit entre Neville et Luna, face aux deux autres.  
  
- Non mais à quoi tu pensais ?! ragea Sirius. C'est pas comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes ! Tu n'es ici que depuis autre jours ! Moi ça fait douze ans que je suis enfermé ! Tu survivras !  
  
- Hey, mais tu ne vas pas l'engueuler, en plus ! s'indigna Parmaë. On dirait mon père !  
  
- J'ai pas l'âge d'être ton père, alors ta gueule ! répliqua Sirius. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse réagir !  
  
- Sirius est peut-être un peu brutal, déclara posément Neville. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit une solution. Tu... tu te rends compte que... tu es passé à deux doigts de la mort ?!  
  
- Je sais, souffla Harry d'une voix blanche. Mais je n'y suis pour rien...  
  
o  
  
voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci.  
  
Je préfère vous préparer psychologiquement au prochain chapitre : ce sera un pov Draco [j'entends d'ici les aaahhhhhhhh !]. Mais je ne peut pas vous promettre de date de parution, désolé, j'essaierais de faire au plus vite, sans rien précipiter (je ne voudrais rien gâcher de cette fic qui me tiens à cœur d'écrire).  
  
Merci encore à vous pis... n'oubliez pas l'auteur ! 


	7. Chapitre 5 : Reunion au sommet

Hum... je suppose qu'implorer votre pardon pour le retard considérable de ce chapitre ne serait pas suffisant et que des explications s'imposent.

Bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour expliquer ce retard. Autant le chapitre précédent (avec la tentative de meurtre déguisé en tentative de suicide) m'avait semblé très simple a écrire, autant celui là m'a vraiment donné du mal. J'ai fait comme une sorte de Blocage sur ce chapitre. Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance (si je puis dire), à ressentir mes personnages... une sorte de blocage, oui.

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre, qui porte le point de vu de Draco cette fois-ci, est un peu court (à mon humble avis, il est même très court) mais l'essentiel y est. A savoir des informations sur le passé de notre blondinet et la situation carcérale de son point de vue.

J'ose espérer avoir moins de mal pour le prochain (qui ne sera pas un pov Draco, mais dans lequel l'action va me demander un certain état d'esprit si je veux l'écrire correctement).

Et je voudrais aussi rassurer ceux qui pourraient en douter : quel que soit le retard que je puisse prendre (non, il ne dépassera jamais deux mois, à partir de ce délais, sans aucune nouvelle, vous pouvez me considérer comme étant morte, sérieusement), je vous donne ma parole que je terminerais cette fic. Elle a déjà tout son chapitrage de préparé, de prologue à l'épilogue, je sais ou je vais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Voilà. Je crois qu'il fallait que ce soit dis... enfin écris... enfin vous avez compris... commencez pas à m'embrouiller ! (nan mais franchement)

Mais avant de passer au chapitre, je vous fais mes R² :

- Saaeliel : bonjour mon namûr ! pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?! t'aurait-on enlevée, kidnappée pour que tu n'ai pas répondu à mon dernier mail ? ou alors est-ce que tu ne l'aurais pas reçu ? ces questions me hantent et restent sans réponse... mais je ne désespère pas. Je te laisse 24 heures à compté de la publication de ce chapitre avant d'appeler les Secours, les Pompiers, la Police, Perdu de Recherche et qui voudra pour te retrouver ! Dussé-je retourner la terre entière, je sauverais ma femme ! Raael' et Laaeli avec, bien sûr ! Et son côté guimauve aussi ! Et son côté démoniaque aussi ! Et pis celui de la luxure aussi ! Et pis tout ce qui fait ma Saaeliel à mouâ ! voilà. Que le message soit passé, PERSONNE ne me volera ma femme ! sinon je le tue, je l'éviscère, je le scalpe, je le brûle vif, je l'écorche, je l'empoisonne, je le torture et je le tue lentement, trèèès lentement... (Lulu m'a donné des cours de magie noire... niark niark niark). Saael', si tu lie ça, ramène tes fesses ! (et le reste aussi, siteplé, merci). Gros bisous partout ou tu veux.

- Ornaluca : (ou dois-je écrire Artémis ?) merci pour la review, j'espère que la taille de ce chapitre là ne te décevra pas trop, j'ai eut du mal à faire le pov Draco... et merci pour ta review dans mon one-shot. bizz

- LN : ah, la tentative de meurtre... c'est pour commencer un peu l'action, les embrouilles... le vif du sujet quoi ! Désolé pour la 'vitesse' de la suite, mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai vraiment eut du mal... t'inquiète pas pour ton golden boy ! enfin pas déjà...

- emilie : c'est vrai ?! t'es fan d'Indo ?! alors ça, c'est génial ! merci pour la review ! viiiii Nico c'est le plus bôôô ! et pis Steph, il était pas mal non plus... vive indoooooo ! lol

- celine.s : wow. Ça c'était de la review et surtout, de l'information. Merci beaucoup, j'en ai pris bonne note. Bon, y'a des truc que je vais pas trop prendre en compte paske ils sont censés être dan sTHE prison haute sécurité et être des trèèès grand méchants (donc les lettres qui sont jamais lues, seraient un peu stupides) (et pis paske ce sera plus simple pour moi). Pour la partialité des juges, je m'en doutais déjà... Ouais, des bandes et des territoires à défendre, je m'en doutait aussi, Draco joue un peu le maître de tout ça... et Sirius a son côté lui aussi, à cause de ses années d'incarcération (qd tu parlais du respect des prisonniers les plus vieux ; comme McForth aussi), avec Neville et Luna, mais ils sont nettement moins nombreux... la corruption de certains gardiens était, pour moi, essentielle dans ma fic... mais t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que la plupart des gardiens ne sont pas corruptibles, c'est juste que... je pense que certains pourraient l'être et que... c'est une fic après tout ! La question de la vie active à la sortie de prison est en effet très intéressante, et peut soulever bien des débats. Personne ici, ne va te dire 'je refuse de travailler en collaboration avec un ancien détenu comme Neville(dans ma fic)' même s'il a du sang sur les mains. Mais quand tu sais qu'un ancien détenu débarque à ton travail, tu as forcément une première réaction de méfiance voire de rejet, avant même de te demander ce pourquoi il a été incriminé. Et en toute honnêteté, ça me ferait bien peur à moi aussi. Déjà que y'en a qui sont pas malins, sans avoir été en prison... mais je m'égare. t'atire des mecs bizarres en vacances, toi... Nan, j'ai pas msn, je suis désolée, ma boîte e-mail ne marche déjà qu'une fois sur deux... je vais changer d'ordinateur à Noël, POM commence sérieusement à se faire vieux et à marcher au ralenti ! (POM, c'est le nom de mon ordinateur, je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dis...). La 'courtisation' de Harry par Draco, c'est pas pour tout de suite maintenant, mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupe (ça, c'est sûr !). Rentrée = Ordi étranger, chez toi ? aïe, je suis vraiment désolée, passe de temps en temps quand même... ah ah, qui a tenté de tuer Harry ?! mystère mystère... toi tu pencherais pour un des sbires de Malefoy, alors ? hum... on verra... (je dis rien !). gros bisous à toi et merci aussi pour ta review dans mon one-shot. T'inquiète, je t'oublie pas !

- Crystal : zut, encore quelqu'un de sexe féminin ! lol... nan, j'ai pas eut revieweur me présentant un caryotype portant des chromosomes XY... je crois que je vais laisser tomber l'idée... essaye de convertir ton cousin ! ... nan ? ... ah, il n'a que huit ans... ouais, ben y'a pas d'âge pour s'intruire au yaoi ! ... le choquer ?! mais pas du tout, où tu vas chercher ça ?! lol. Merci pour la review, bisous à toi.

- Melhuiwen : ah ah ! j'ai piqué ta curiosité ? pas trop fort, j'espère, je voudrais pas lui faire mal... désolé, c'est mon côté humoriste-raté qui fait de petites apparition parfois... voui, c'est vrai que je m'acharne un peu sur Harry... et t'as encore rien vu ! Je peux faire pire, bien pire, et je vais te le prouver par la suite... moi, sadique ? naaaaannnnn ! et puis mon côté fleur bleue m'empêche de faire une fic dramatique, alors t'inquiète pas... enfin pas trop ! merci aussi pour ta review dans "un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'ébriété".

- Twiggy : alors effectivement, un "ramaçi de conneries" s'écrit en réalité un "ramassis de conneries". Mais comme ce qui suit est trop gentils, je te pardonne ! lol. Je suis très flattée de faire partie de ta liste d'auteurs préférées et absolument ravie que tu aies aimé Je te hais (que j'ai franchement pris plaisir à écrire). Et je sais que peu de personnes lisent mes p'tits délires en début et fin de chapitres (faut avouer que ce n'est pas des plus intéressants ) alors ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que finalement, y'en a qui lisent mes conneries jusqu'au bout ! Mais je suis dans le regret d'avouer que je ne suis pas bretonne, je suis désolé. Pourtant j'adôôôre le beurre salé... et les crêpes bretonnes au fromage, jambon, champignons, œufs, et béchamel ! Merci aussi pour mon p'tit one-shot... Ahhhhh Blaise Zabini ! C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup parce que c'est un serpentard et que JK Rowling ne s'attarde pas trop sur lui, ce qui fait qu'on peut développer son caractère comme on veut et... et c'est très pratique pour les auteurs ! Et je crois que je l'adôre aussi, d'ailleurs, depuis Je ta hais, il est dans toutes mes fics ! Je suis contente que Jugé Coupable te plaise aussi, et t'inquiète pas, il ne manque personne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... fan de Luna ? Ah ! Je l'adôre aussi... Indochine ?! Ah ! Groupe mythique ! Gloire à Nico ! et vive steph... en fait, t'es fan de beaucoup de choses ! Merci mille fois pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Bisous.

- Bibine : ben nan, Harry va pas suicider ! sinon je l'a fait comment ma fic ?! Et pis il est super fort mon Harry ! Ah, aucune idée du coupable... pour les réponses de Draco, il faudrait encore que le blond apprenne qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une tentative de suicide ! Et pour le supsens, je te rassure : je suis sadique ! niark ! Merci aussi pour ta review dans mon one-shot, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire (je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire moi-même) !

- Lee NC Kass : yes ! j'le savais ! Alors bonjour à Nee Chan et Chana ! Honnêtement, les perf, je ne les supporte pas non plus, ça me fait horreur, alors quand je me suis fait opéré des dents de sagesse, ça a été l'enfer ! Je vous ai déjà évité un passage beaucoup plus écoeurant qui m'est arrivé à moi, et que je vous passerais de détails puisque vous n'aimez pas... ah, pas de suspect, pas d'idée ? hé hé hé, je garde mon suspens... merci à vous deux.

- Clochette : je suis contente de te revoir, toi ! alors tu aime ? parfait... t'inquiète pas pour la lslash, je m'occupe de ça ! je suis ravie que mon p'tit one-shot t'ai plu aussi, le coup du McDonald est venu tout seul, il était même pas prévu à l'origine... si je t'ai fait rire, c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup.

Merci aussi à : zierkala . clau1 . Yuna Fab . angelina delacour . Yami Aku . Sarah Levana . Koyomi-San . cookie . cm . vallou . Mich'loinvoyant . Nalorak Salogel . celine 402 . keira-7 . Freddie . et . Eowyn Malefoy. pour leurs reviews pour mon petit one-shot "un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'ébriété".

Un gros merci exclusif à ma petite sœur plus grande que moi, le Dodo-n'a-jamais-froid, qui a fait un travail extraordinaire et qui m'a fait tomber de ma chaise ! (est-ce que tu sais que la veille de ton "raz-de-marée" j'avais entièrement nettoyée ma boîte au lettre, avec 0 messages non lus ; et le lendemain matin, paf ! 54 messages non lus, 54 !!! hônnetement, t'es folle ! je t'adôre !)

Un gros bisous à sushi sister, attention au facteur (merci pour la mise en garde), vive les schtroumpfs, slitherin powaaa, la voiture à cacile (ah tut tut pouet pouet la voilà, la toto mobile-euh ; ah tut tut pouet pouet la voilà, kes k'elle fait donc là !), bibiche, et toutes celles que j'ai oubliées ! lol...

Voilà, j'ai finis mes R² vous allez enfin pouvoir lire le chapitre 5... ouf ! Si vous avez peur d'avoir oublié certains personnages ou certaines de leurs caractéristiques, je vous renvois à l'Avant Propos (la page 1). rien à dire de plus maintenant à part Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

chapitre 5 : "Réunion au sommet..."

o

14 novembre 1997.

- ... sais pas pourquoi elle a été condamnée, mais elle me paraît bien jeune, fit McForth.

- Elle a 22 ans, répliqua Parmaë. Elle est plus vieille que moi !

McForth renifla d'un ton méprisant.

- Ouais ben elle en fait à peine 18 ! Et pour une fille qui vient juste de débarquer, je trouve qu'elle s'est rapidement intégrée, la gamine !

Parmaë haussa les épaules.

- Lui aussi il s'est intégré plutôt rapidement ! lança-t-elle avec un coup de menton vers Malefoy.

Le blond esquissa un sourire narquois. Lui c'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et même en prison, même si tout son "empire" s'était effondré, il avait gardé quelques relations. Principalement des gens qui lui devaient deux ou trois petits services... et ça, c'était la clé de l'intégration : le pouvoir. Avoir le pouvoir et le conserver. C'était tout un art et beaucoup s'y cassaient les dents. Mais il y avait été formé depuis son enfance. A sept ans, il savait déjà qu'il ferait "comme son père". Le monde était peuplé de pantins qui ne demandaient qu'à se faire tirer les ficelles.

- Feelgan, déclara Blaise. Son nom c'est Alison Feelgan. Et si elle s'est facilement intégrée, c'est parce qu'elle traîne avec Parkinson.

Blaise glissa un sourire moqueur à Malefoy à propos de ce dernier nom et Draco leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue méprisante. Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson, dite Victoria Cross, la plus haute distinction militaire de Grande Bretagne. Une fille qui ne portait même pas son petit nez retroussé au milieu de son visage ! Elle avait voulu le séduire, se glisser dans ses bonnes grâces...

Mais outre le fait qu'elle était aussi belle qu'intelligente, cette chère Victoria était beaucoup trop féminine pour lui. Non, il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes. Trop naïves, niaises, superficielles... et elles ne pouvaient jamais s'empêcher de parler. Il les avait toujours méprisé. La seule pour qui il avait eut du respect avait été sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, qui était morte brusquement d'un cancer, l'année de ses quatorze ans.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes, frivoles, pleines d'artifices... c'était une femme assez froide, aux traits délicats et aristocratiques. Fière de son rang, noble de son sang. Il avait hérité d'elle un teint pâle qui renforçait le caractère polaire de son être. Mais il avait pris les yeux gris anthracites de son père, loin du regard maternel d'un superbe bleu délavé.

Narcissa Malefoy avait été de ces femmes qu'il suffit de voir une seule fois pour les garder en souvenir éternellement. C'était comme une reine de glace, et il avait aimé sa retenue, ses précieux sourires qui la transformaient et émerveillaient celui qui les recevaient. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue éclater de rire... ça lui aurait même paru déplacé sur son visage. Elle laissait peu d'émotions passer sur son visage, uniquement dans ses yeux, pour ceux qui savaient les lire...

Et loin des caractères émotifs, emportés, d'un écrasant et étouffant amour maternel, Draco avait été plus proche de Narcissa que de n'importe qui d'autre. Sa mort avait brisé quelque chose en lui, sans qu'il sache quoi exactement.

La mort de son père n'avait pas eut la même répercussion sur lui. Draco n'avait jamais été proche de Lucius. Pas comme il l'était de Narcissa. Lucius l'avait élevé pour qu'il prenne les "affaires" à sa suite, un héritier, qui devait se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes, toujours plus exigeant. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il l'avait même haï parfois... sa mort prématurée avait seulement précipité Draco à la tête des "affaires" en question.

Il avait tenu six ans. Puis un espion, un traître, et tout c'était cassé la gueule, comme un château de cartes. Les cartes du bas, les petits hommes de main, de terrain avaient été écrasés, les liens avaient été brisés, tous ceux qui avaient pu s'étaient éparpillés dans la nature. Et les 'partenaires', ceux qui avaient aussi de l'influence, donc beaucoup à perdre, s'étaient prudemment retournés. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Draco d'en rappeler quelques uns à leurs bons souvenirs et aux "services" qu'ils lui devaient...

Non, même en prison, il n'était pas isolé. Mais il devait se faire oublier quelques temps... c'était ce à quoi il avait travaillé depuis un an, depuis son incarcération. Blaise Zabini, dit XIII, et McForth l'avaient compris, et suivit. Deux hommes aux caractères bien différents qui excellaient pourtant dans un même métier : tueur à gage.

Mais à la différence de McForth, qui avait pu s'épanouir dans le crime organisé pendant près de quinze ans, XIII s'était fait prendre à 25 ans. C'était jeune pour un tueur à gage... mais Draco lui-même était conscient d'être très 'jeune' par rapport aux autres personnes comme lui, ceux qu'on appelait les Grands et qui gardaient soigneusement une emprise sur tous les corps de la société. Et puis, même si Draco respectait l'expérience de McForth, il appréciait aussi la présence de Blaise. Après tout, Zabini n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui... même si parfois son insouciance lui donnait des airs de gamin narquois, ce qui surprenait toujours lorsqu'on savait ce qu'il était.

Autant McForth était toujours fermé, sec, irrité et irritable... autant XIII était décontracté, moqueur, comme si tout lui passait au-dessus. Quand McForth s'asseyait dans sa cellule, droit, méprisant ; Blaise se laissait tomber sur son matelas avec un grand soupir et croisait les bras derrière sa tête. La différence d'âge n'expliquait pas seule le fossé entre les deux hommes. La prison avait sans aucun doute détruit ce qu'était Phillip McForth à son arrivée... même si Draco imaginait mal l'homme éclater de rire toute les cinq minutes. En fait, il ne l'avait même jamais vu sourire franchement.

- Ouais, ben moi, une gamine avec une coupe de cheveux pareille j'appelle ça une pute ! cracha McForth.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Elle est plate comme une limande ! s'exclama Parmaë.

- Mais elle a l'air bien souple, releva Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

Parmaë renifla avec un air dédaigneux et le sourire de Zabini s'étira.

- Bon, quand vous aurez finis vos conneries, tous les deux, vous nous ferez signe, grogna McForth.

Parmaë soupira.

- Tu vieillis, McForth, fit tranquillement Blaise en se penchant en arrière, reposant sur ses coudes.

Draco décida de passer au deuxième point avant que les deux hommes commencent à se cracher dessus.

- Et l'autre, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Potter ? J'sais pas, il ne me paraît pas très... enfin, je veux dire que, avec tout le bruit qu'a fait son procès, je m'attendais à autre chose, répondit sincèrement Blaise.

Draco hocha pensivement la tête. Non, Harry Potter ne ressemblait à rien de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'avait pas la "tête de l'emplois"... même s'il savait que cela était parfois trompeur, il avait croisé le regard de Potter. Effrayé. Jamais quelqu'un comme lui n'aurait montré sa peur, et puis il n'avait pas la fierté, l'attitude froide et hautaine des meneurs d'hommes. Il semblait perdu.

- Il dit qu'il est "innocent", déclara Parmaë.

- Un deuxième Black, se moqua XIII.

Oui, Potter n'était probablement pas coupable de tout ce dont on l'avait accusé. Quelqu'un avait dût sentir le vent tourner de son côté et s'était débrouillé pour faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Avec de bonnes relations et un peu d'influence, c'était plutôt simple.

Ou alors Potter était un très bon comédien qui essayait d'endormir la vigilance de tous en jouant les victimes. C'était une autre possibilité, même si ce regard vert criait de le sauver... et puis faire une tentative de suicide était un peu exagéré pour un rôle... Non, si le doute pouvait encore subsister deux jours auparavant, ce geste l'avait balayé. Potter n'était qu'un pauvre gars paumé dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il n'avait donc aucun intérêt.

- Moi je ne le sens pas, intervint McForth d'une voix sèche.

- Arrête, c'est un gars bien, protesta Parmaë.

Mcforth renifla.

- C'est ça, ouais... mais ce type a quelque chose qui ne me revient pas !

- Oh, vrai ? on n'avait pas remarqué, après la scène que tu nous as fait au réfectoire, dès son premier soir ! se moqua Blaise.

- Mais heureusement que Malefoy est intervenu, minauda Parmaë. Il doit bien le sentir, lui...

Draco fusilla du regard la jeune femme et son sourire moqueur.

- Il venait juste d'arriver, et on ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était exactement, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glacial. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui tomber dessus, d'autant plus que pour attirer l'attention, il n'y avait pas mieux ! Maintenant, Lee-Berners, t'es gentille, tu dégage et tu laisse les adultes discuter entre eux, ok ? Je suis sûr que tu as d'autres personnes à emmerder !

Parmaë leva ses mains devant elle en signe de paix et se leva, quittant la cellule de Blaise, entre celle de McForth, et celle de Draco, qui occupait le fond du bâtiment A, la plus grande puisqu'elle en prenait toute la largeur. Parmaë se retourna juste avant de passer la porte du bâtiment et envoya un clin d'oeil à Blaise, qui le lui rendit avec un sourire amusé.

- Alors, pour Potter, on fait quoi ? demanda McForth.

- On fait rien... mais on le garde à l'oeil.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence, puis XIII releva la tête vers Malefoy.

- Et pour le reste, c'en est où ?

Le "reste" en question était ce pourquoi il avait attendu un an, bien sagement, construit lentement, sans éveiller de soupçons, créer des liens avec certaines personnes, en rappeler d'autres... Discrétion était le maître mot de l'affaire, personne ne devait se douter de rien. Alors il avait fait preuve de patience, contrôlant dans l'ombre l'évolution du projet.

Et sa patience avait été payée grâce à la visite de sécurité de la prison, un mois plus tôt :

Tous les six mois, trois gentils fonctionnaires, bien formés, deux pompiers et une demi-douzaine de flics venaient faire une 'visite de sécurité' à la prison. Ils vérifiaient d'abord les bâtiments extérieurs, ceux qui appartenaient à la première enceinte de la prison, le bon fonctionnement des sorties de secours, les emplacements des extincteurs, ventilation...

Puis une sonnerie retentissait dans la cour et ils devaient tous regagner leur cellule. Le gars aux clés passait et fermait chacune des cellules. Puis, quand ces chers petits fonctionnaires et pompiers étaient sûrs de ne pas risquer de se faire attaquer par un "sauvage détenu", ils pénétraient dans la seconde enceinte de la prison. Il inspectaient le réfectoire en premier, les parloirs, testant chacun des boutons d'appel, vérifiant les champs de vision des caméras ; la cuisine, les normes sanitaires, etc...

Ils s'occupaient ensuite de chacun des bâtiments. Généralement, l'après-midi commençait à être bien avancé, alors ils se partageaient les trois bâtiments pour aller plus vite. Un petit tour des cellules, des sanitaires... des caméras, une petite puce pirate glissée discrètement derrière pour enregistrer le balayage et la fréquence utilisée. C'était si facile. Il suffisait de connaître des gens qui avaient le bras long. Et Draco en connaissait.

- C'est bon, affirma Malefoy. Il faudra que je demande à parler à mon avocat, et attendre...

La première partie du plan était achevée.

- Parfait.

Maintenant tout irait plus vite.

o

Et voilà. Oui, déjà. Désolé, je vous avais prévenu que ce chapitre serait court.

Je voudrais juste prévenir les âmes sensible pour le prochain chapitre : je n'ai pas mis un raiting R pour les deux insultes de McForth dans le chapitre 2 ! (c'est pour vous préparer psychologiquement).


	8. Chapitre 6 : De la protection d'un drago...

  
  
Dans la douceur de l'aube, encore bercée par le léger brouillard matinal marquant l'automne, une échappée d'oiseaux s'envole brusquement de l'horizon. Les cornes de brume se font entendre. La silhouette d'un cavalier noir, galopant sur le chemin, apparaît.  
  
La nouvelle ébranle tout le pays : Le chapitre 6 de Jugé Coupable est enfin publié !  
  
Le cavalier noir saute de son cheval et tire de sa ceinture un rouleau de parchemin.  
  
" Oyé, oyé, très chères revieweuses, pour vous, aujourd'hui et maintenant : Les R² de Cacile :  
  
- Ornaluca : pour le couple Harry/Draco, il devrait arriver dans le chapitre 9 (ben ouais, faut le temps qu'il faut !). Ravie que ça te plaise ! bisous.  
  
- Celine.s : c'est très clair, lol... j'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passée. Moi, la fac, c'est assez cool... mais assez traître en même temps. enfin bon, ce chapitre là est un peu plus long que le précédent. merci à toi.  
  
- Saaeliel, Raaeliel, Laeli : mon namoûr rien qu'à mouâ ! je suis désolé si je manque un peu à l'appel des mail, mais avec la reprise des cours, ma mère me fait la guerre pour que je passe moins de temps sur ordinateur (et plus à mes devoirs). Heureusement j'ai gardé mon vieil ordinateur dans ma chambre, mais celui-là, il n'a pas internet... dis, je peux te demander quelque chose de très personnel, mon amoûr ? (tu pourras me répondre par mail si tu veux que ça reste confidentiel rien qu'entre nous). Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer ton numéro de portable ? Ce serait plus simple pour moi de t'envoyer des texto que de t'envoyer des mails, vois-tu... j'ai pensé à ça cette semaine, donc voilà voilà... pis si t'as pas de portable, ben c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même? je t'aimerais toujours mon petit démon ! J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre là sans être interrompue, pis, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée (et que tu m'as pas oublié pour un grand type blond sensuel et sexuel), pis voilà, pis je t'aime. Gros bisous partout où tu veux à toutes tes personnalités.  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : bon alors le truc qui m'est arrivé à mouâ, c'est quand je me suis fait opéré des dents de sagesses, j'ai demandé une anesthésie totale (pas folle, je voulais pas les voir me charcuter la bouche !). Et quand je me suis réveillée après l'opération, j'avais une perfusion dans le bras droit, qui m'envoyait un truc incolore (pour pas sentir la douleur) dans les veines. Bon ben ça faisait tort vous voyez, mais j'évitais de bouger le bras et ça allait... mais à un moment, je me suis redressée dans mon lit, et là, j'ai sentis un truc bizarre dans mon bras, j'ai baissé les yeux, et j'ai vu mon sang se barrer dans le tuyau qui m'apportait le liquide incolore... beurk beurk beurk, je me suis rallongée pour que ça revienne dans l'autre sens... mais alors maintenant j'ai compris le truc : ne pas se redresser quand on a une perf ! Le raiting pour ce chapitre c'est pas pour un lemon ! C'est paske... ouais, on peut dire que c'est violent... enfin c'est pas à l'extrême, mais ça pourrait en remuer quelque uns (je connais pas le passé de tout le monde voyez-vous). Et ce chapitre là il est plus long... et on revoit Draco, alors bonne lecture à vous deux !  
  
- Crystal : t'inquiète, je continue toujours, et je terminerais, promis. Ah, la grande question du "mais qui a tenté de tuer Harry ?" des soupçons peut-être ? même pas une petite idée ? La réponse n'est pas encore pour maintenant, j'adore faire durer le suspens... bisous à touâ.  
  
- YunaFab : je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Draco reparaît dans ce chapitre, faudrait pas qu'on l'oublie, tout de même ! merci pour ta review.  
  
- Ephy : bon alors dans l'ordre : merci, merci et merci beaucoup. et la suite, c'est pour maintenant !  
  
- Melhuiwen : la curiosité est une excellente qualité ! Pour ton p'tit Draco, il revient dans ce chapitre (une p'tite intervention bien sympathique, merci beaucoup). Si t'as des idées sur les 'mystères qui planent' (comme tu dis), n'hésite pas, j'adore savoir ce que mes lectrices soupçonnent. bisous à toi.  
  
- Chris52 : merci beaucoup rougie. Ben, j'ai dix-huit ans, à toi de voir si tu trouve ça pas très très jeune... ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite de cette fic, j'ai bien l'intention de la terminée, et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai fait un squelette avant pour ne pas me perdre. Merci encore mille fois pour ta review.  
  
- Twiggy : salut ma bretonne préférée ! toi qui aime bien mes p'tites intro, j'espère que celle là est assez originale, lol. Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Tu as raison pour les crêpes, c'est des galettes (me suis trompée). J'ai pensé à toi vendredi midi, paske à mon Resto Universitaire y'avait une crêperie (et je me suis pris une super galette gruyère/oeuf/jambon/champignons) et avec la galette, ils nous ont donnés un petit beurre demi-sel ! Blaise Zabini, héritier d'une famille de mafioso ? lol, celle là on me l'avait encore jamais faite ! Mais c'est vrai que Zabini sonne un peu Italien... Pour "Qui a trahi Draco ?" je ne sais pas encore où et quand je vais donné la réponse (je le sais, moi évidemment, mais ce n'est pas essentiel à l'intrigue... mais tu pourrais deviner... peut-être... de toute façon, il n'est pas encore intervenu, mais il viendra). Nan, pas de Harry/Draco avant le chapitre 9 (j'adore quand tu t'éclate avec ton clavier). Par contre, par pitié, dis-moi que pour 'orthograffe' (et 'orthografe') tu l'as fait exprès ?!  
  
- Bibine : Ta première idée sur le plan de Draco est la bonne, je te l'avoue dès maintenant... il faut dire que ce n'est pas trop sorcier de deviner (mais que pourrait-on mijoter en prison ?! lol) comme quoi, tu AS de l'intuition ! Je suis ravie de te faire rager alors, si c'est parce que tu veux lire la suite ! ce chapitre là est un peu plus long. bisous à touâ.  
  
.  
  
Et ainsi se clos les R² de l'auteur de Jugé Coupable. Merci à tout le monde et bonne lecture braves gens !"  
  
Le cavalier roula son parchemin, enfourcha son fidèle destrier et repartit vers l'horizon, vers d'autres terres, pour répandre la nouvelle.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
**Chapitre 06 . "****De la protection d'un dragon.****"**  
  
o  
  
27 novembre 1997.  
  
o  
  
_Il était allongé sur le côté, le dos appuyé contre un corps chaud. Le lit n'était prévu que pour une seule personne, il n'était donc pas bien large pour deux, mais cela leur donnait une bonne excuse pour se coller l'un à l'autre.  
  
Une main lui caressait tranquillement le ventre. Il soupira d'aise, les yeux clos. La main remonta sur son visage et balaya les mèches noires qui s'y éparpillaient. Puis, sans prévenir, la main tira une mèche de cheveux.  
  
- Harry, je sais que tu es réveillé !  
  
Il eut un petit rire et ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Mais-euh...  
  
Seamus lui rendis son sourire et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.  
  
- Bien dormi ?  
  
- Très bien, mentis le brun.  
  
En vérité, il avait eut trop chaud, ainsi coincé entre son petit-ami et la table de chevet de la chambre. D'ailleurs il avait mal à l'épaule gauche qui était restée appuyée sur le rebord du lit pendant toute la nuit. Il s'était pourtant endormi assez vite, peu après avoir fait l'amour, mais sa situation inconfortable l'avait assez gêné pour le réveiller aux premières lueurs du jour.  
  
Seamus l'embrassa à nouveau et Harry en profita pour rouler sur le dos, dégageant son épaule endolorie qu'il n'avait pas osé déplacé durant la nuit, de peur de réveiller son petit-ami.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es à croquer, petit brun ? fit Seamus avec un sourire taquin.  
  
Harry fronça le nez, le sourire dans ses yeux verts démentant son expression agacée.  
  
- Je déteste ce nom ridicule !  
  
Seamus éclata de rire et lui tira langue. Harry l'attrapa sans effort et ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, quelques instants plus tard, pantelants, Seamus l'enlaça tendrement et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Quelle heure il est ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes.  
  
- T'en fait pas, répondit le blond. Mes parents ne rentrent que cet après-midi...  
  
Harry se tourna tout de même sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'oeil au radio-réveil. 8h47. Ils n'avaient pas dormis bien longtemps. Lui encore moins.  
  
Des lèvres douces vinrent embrasser son épaule droite, dénudée du simple drap qui les avait couverts cette nuit. Harry échappa à nouveau un petit soupir de contentement et se cala un peu mieux contre le torse de Seamus.  
  
- ...Et puis Lilia et Linëa passent le week-end chez une amie, poursuivit le blond. On a encore beaucoup de temps pour nous.  
  
Il eut un petit rire et un nouveau baiser sur sa peau douce.  
  
- Hum... du temps pour nous... soupira Harry avec un sourire un peu rêveur. Ce serait plus simple si on pouvait se voir plus longtemps qu'en coups de vent... faudrait qu'on se prenne un petit appart' à la prochaine rentrée. Il n'y aurait plus des parents, ni tes deux soeurs, ni ton chat tigré qui me regarde toujours en penchant la tête... et puis on pourrais prendre un lit plus large, hum ? qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? ... Seamus ?  
  
Il ne sentait plus le corps chaud de son petit-ami contre lui. Il ne sentait plus son souffle sur sa nuque, ni ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Seamus était là, allongé sur le côté, à l'autre bout du lit qui lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus grand... Non, ce n'était pas Seamus : loin de ses petits yeux bleu-vert pâles, il avait un regard gris anthracite.  
  
Harry sursauta, rencontra l'extrémité du lit et tomba sur le sol. Il se redressa tout aussi brusquement, un affolement sans nom précipitant les battements de son coeur. L'autre n'était plus là. Le drap était défait, vide. Harry tourna sur lui-même pour constater effectivement qu'il était seul.  
  
Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la chambre. Et il n'y avait plus de lumière. Pourtant il voyait tout ce qui l'entourait...  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. La lune était ronde et livide derrière les barreaux. C'était d'elle que venait cette lumière blafarde.  
  
Quelqu'un venait.  
  
Il n'avait rien entendu, rien vu... pourtant c'était plus qu'une crainte : c'était une certitude.  
  
Quelqu'un venait pour le tuer.  
  
Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Mais il n'y avait pas d'issue, il le savait. Il n'y avait pas de porte. Il n'y avait que ces murs et cette fenêtre, si haute, si loin, et condamnée par des barreaux.  
  
Harry paniquait. Et l'inconnu se rapprochait. Il pouvait presque voir briller l'éclat métallique des lames de rasoirs...  
_  
Il se redressa en sursaut, le souffle haletant, le corps en sueur tendu, tous sens en alertes. Le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes et il n'essaya même pas de contrôler le tremblement terrorisé qui s'était emparé de ses mains.  
  
Il était dans sa cellule. Il était seul. Le soleil n'était pas levé et la lune invisible derrière les nuages noirs de la nuit.  
  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, avant de frotter machinalement ses poignets, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient encore intacts. Personne n'était venu. Il se replia sur lui-même, dos au mur.  
  
Depuis la nuit où on avait tenté de le tuer, il ne dormait presque plus. Tomber de sommeil ou d'épuisement serait un terme plus juste. Il préférait rester assis, pour éviter de s'endormir, de peur que son assassin ne reparaisse. Et il lorsque ses paupières le trahissaient, le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter et ouvrir les yeux à nouveau.  
  
Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie en compagnie d'une perfusion, et il commençait juste à retrouver des morceaux de nuit. Sirius le lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt : La personne qui avait tenté de le tuer avait agis de manière professionnelle. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de recommencer aussitôt, ni dans les mêmes conditions...  
  
Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de l'absence de manifestions de son assassin depuis ces deux semaines, ou s'en inquiéter. Si c'était effectivement un professionnel qui avait tenté de le tuer (ce qui était sans doute le cas, vu la mise en scène soignée et déguisée), alors il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Parce que ça pouvait être n'importe qui ici. N'importe quel tueur à gage, qui agissait pour lui, ou pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et dans le second cas, trouver l'assassin ne suffirait pas, comme l'avait soulevé Neville. Si quelqu'un ici avait les moyens d'engager un type pour le supprimer, alors il pourrait très bien trouver un autre type pour remplacer le premier s'il devenait défectueux.  
  
Il se sentait épié, traqué... le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où et il en était plus que conscient. Il s'était même interrogé sur Neville, Sirius, Luna et Parmaë. Peut-être était-il devenu paranoïaque... toute cette situation le rendait fou. La peur le rongeait de l'intérieur, lui rendait cet enfermement encore plus insupportable. Il avait envie de fuir, n'importe où, mais loin d'ici. On aurait pu croire que, paradoxalement, dans sa cellule, il aurait été en sécurité. s'il lui ne pouvait pas en sortir, personne ne pouvait y entrer. Pourtant on y était entré, au nez et à la barbe des gardiens.  
  
Harry se frotta les yeux et se secoua mentalement. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Il savait qu'il n'avait la réponse à ses questions, et encore moins de solutions à ses problèmes. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il tournait en rond. Il se torturait à rien. Il devait penser à autre chose. Se focaliser sur autre chose...  
  
Son rêve.  
  
Harry se pelotonna dans ce qui lui servait de lit et essaya de se souvenir des détails de son rêve. Il avait commencé comme un souvenir. Non, pas comme un souvenir, c'était un souvenir. Un souvenir lointain, lorsqu'il sortait avec Seamus. Il avait combien à cette époque ? 20, 21 ans ? Il avait commencé à sortir avec l'irlandais pendant sa dernière année de fac. C'était Dean qui le lui avait présenté.  
  
A cette époque, il vivait encore dans ce petit appartement qu'il avait pris en 1989, à son entrée à la fac, avec Dean, Wilson et Lee. Leur appartement bien trop petit pour quatre personnes, bien trop petit pour qu'il puisse y inviter Seamus aussi souvent qu'il aurait voulu. et puis le blond n'habitait pas bien loin. Mais avec ses parents et ses deux soeurs. Lilia et Linëa étaient jumelles, six ans plus jeunes que lui, toutes aussi blondes, mais avec des yeux bleus foncés et un petit air curieux et espiègle.  
  
Il aimait beaucoup les deux jeunes filles, mais elles avaient la fâcheuse habitude de rentrer n'importe où n'importe quand... dans la chambre de leur frère, par exemple. Heureusement que Seamus l'avait prévenu avant... Seamus... ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de lui. Des années... des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, non plus.  
  
Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés dans les meilleurs termes. Leur histoire avait duré deux ans. Un an chacun de son côté, attendant avec impatience la prochaine rencontre, le prochain échange, la prochaine étreinte. C'était sûrement cela qui avait rendue cette année si parfaite. Ils appréciaient plus le temps passer ensemble, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas se revoir ainsi avant un moment... Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les rendez-vous les plus mémorables sont clandestins ?  
  
Après la fac, ils avaient pris un petit appartement tous les deux. C'était une erreur. Au début, tout était parfait, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, se retrouvaient chaque soir, chaque nuit et chaque matin. Mais à la longue, la routine, les petites manies de l'autre, dont on ne faisait pourtant pas de cas avant, devenaient insupportables. Ils se disputaient souvent, pour n'importe quelle raison. Seamus était jaloux, trop jaloux. Et l'irlandais disait qu'il l'aimait moins que lui, qu'il n'exprimait pas assez ses sentiments pour lui. C'était vrai. Il avait toujours eut du mal à donner toute l'attention qu'il aurait voulu donner, tous ces petits gestes, ces mots doux... il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les grandes démonstrations d'affection.  
  
Peut-être qu'il ne donnait pas assez. Ou peut-être que Seamus donnait trop. Ou qu'il était trop exigeant. Peu importe après tout, ça n'allait plus. Leur relation n'était plus rien, les échanges n'étaient plus ceux des premiers rendez-vous. Les sentiments s'essoufflaient, même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer. Ils voulaient encore y croire sans voir qu'ils se faisaient mal l'un et l'autre.  
  
Et puis il y avait eut cette dernière dispute, où il en avait eut marre et où il était partis. Pas bien loin en vérité, dans un petit bar qu'il connaissait de réputation... il s'était réveillé le lendemain avec une gueule de bois mémorable, dans le lit de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas... et qui était une femme ! La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le lit d'une femme. Il en était ressortis aussitôt. Il ne se souvenait de rien de cette soirée. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il était rentré à l'appartement dans un état déplorable. Ils avaient parlés, ils avaient criés, ils avaient pleurés et Seamus était partis en claquant la porte.  
  
C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.  
  
Harry changea de position sur son matelas. Non, en fait, ressasser les vieux souvenirs n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et puis il s'était laissé aller : il étudiait son rêve... il y avait eut Seamus, donc. Et puis Seamus avait disparu brusquement.  
  
Non. D'abord il y avait eut les yeux. Les yeux de Seamus avaient changés de couleur. Ils étaient devenus gris. Une couleur peu commune. Pourtant ce regard lui semblait familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà croisé quelque part... sans qu'il arrive à remettre un nom dessus...  
  
Peu importe. Son souvenir avait brusquement basculé en cauchemar. Il s'était retrouvé enfermé et... et puis il y avait eut cette présence, cette menace qui arrivait... Devait-il prendre ça pour une alerte ? Une sorte d'avertissement ? Il ne croyait pas aux rêves prémonitoires, mais... non, c'était ridicule ! Il était simplement obsédé par cette menace, réelle, qu'une personne cherchait à l'éliminer d'une quelconque équation où il devait gêner. Et comme il ne pensait qu'à ça, c'était normal qu'il en rêve... il n'y avait rien de prémonitoire là-dedans...  
  
o  
  
- Quand je voudrais ton avis, Black, je te le demanderais !  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour parler, je te signale !  
  
- Et gnagnagna...  
  
- Quelle gamine !  
  
- Mais ta gueule !  
  
- Tu m'emmerde !  
  
- Je te hais !  
  
- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, cru bon d'intervenir Luna.  
  
- Alors toi, la follasse sociopathe, c'est pas le moment ! cingla Parmaë.  
  
Sirius et Parmaë s'étaient lancés dans une de leurs activités favorites pour passer le temps : se disputer à qui mieux mieux. Ca ne servait à rien, ça ne menait à rien, mais effectivement, ça passait le temps. Et puis, quelque part, ça les amusait bien. C'est pourquoi ils étaient encore attablés dans le réfectoire, à trois heures de l'après-midi.  
  
Harry se leva. Il pouvait bien partir quelques minutes, lorsqu'il reviendrait, il n'aurait rien raté après tout, la situation en serait bien au même point !  
  
- Où tu vas ? demanda Neville, vaguement ennuyé lui aussi.  
  
- Aux toilettes, répondit simplement Harry.  
  
- Attends, je t'accompagnes, lança Neville en se levant à son tour, trouvant là une excuse pour éviter de supporter plus longtemps les chamailleries des deux autres.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas la lui tenir, aussi ? railla Parmaë.  
  
Neville la fusilla du regard. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
- C'est bon, j'en ai pour une minute.  
  
- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas changer vos projets, insista Parmaë avec un sourire narquois.  
  
- Tu comprends pas que tu es sérieusement lourde, là ?! répliqua sèchement Neville.  
  
- Ah ah ! Tu vois : même Neville te trouve insupportablement conne ! lança Sirius.  
  
- Oh bien sûr, c'est facile de...  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire amusé et laissa le petit groupe à ses chicanes.  
  
Il quitta le réfectoire et traversa la cour pour rejoindre le bâtiment B. Il en poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était vide et ses pas raisonnaient contre les pierres. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui et son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Finalement, il aurait dût demander à Neville ou à Sirius de venir avec lui.  
  
Il poussa la porte des toilettes et douches, au fond du couloir. Personne. Tout le monde était dans la cour, après tout, pour une fois que le soleil daignait percer un peu à travers les gros nuages de novembre... Il était ridicule. Harry s'avança vers un lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.  
  
La porte claqua dans son dos. Harry sursauta brusquement et sentis deux bras lui attraper violemment la taille, le retourner et le plaquer contre un corps étranger. Son premier réflexe fut de crier mais une bouche se pressa contre la sienne, meurtrissant ses lèvres. Il dégagea son visage et envoya son poing dans la gueule de son agresseur, un grand type aux cheveux brun coupés très courts qui occupait une cellule du bâtiment A.  
  
Harry amorça un mouvement pour échapper à la prise de l'homme, mais celui-ci lui attrapa brusquement le poignet l'attira à lui.  
  
- N'essaie même pas, siffla l'homme en lui tordant le poignet.  
  
Harry serra les dents et recula pour éviter un nouvel assaut. Son dos heurta douloureusement le bord d'un lavabo. Une poigne de fer se saisit de ses bras.  
  
- Mais lâchez-moi ! s'écria Harry en tentant vainement de se dégager.  
  
L'homme esquissa un grand sourire sadique. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un prédateur ayant enfin trouvé sa proie. Harry lui envoya un grand coup de genou entre ses deux jambes. L'autre accusa le coup avec un juron, relâchant sa prise sur sa victime. Harry repoussa l'homme, plié en deux, et se précipita vers la porte.  
  
Il tendis la main pour attraper la poignée, avant d'être violemment projeté contre un mur. Ses lunettes tombèrent sur le sol. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, lorsque sa tête heurta les pierres et Harry sentis quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux couler sur son front. Du sang. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de retrouver son équilibre, son agresseur lui pris brutalement le bras droit et le lui tordit dans le dos.  
  
- Ca tu vas me le payer, enfoiré, cracha l'homme à son oreille.  
  
- Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas...  
  
Harry tenta se dégager, mais l'autre cala un de ses genoux dans son dos pour l'immobiliser. Le filet de sang glissait maintenant sur la paupière de son oeil gauche, venant se coller à ses cils, lui brouillant la vue.  
  
- NON !!! hurla-t-il lorsqu'une main étrangère vint s'attaquer à l'attache de son pantalon.  
  
La main le lâcha aussitôt. Mais c'était pour mieux revenir : Harry sentis brusquement une boule de tissus épais se fourrer dans sa bouche, étouffant ses cris.  
  
Des larmes vinrent se mêler à son sang tandis qu'il se tordait comme il pouvait, pour essayer vainement de se défaire de son agresseur.  
  
- Arrête de faire des manières, grogna l'homme dans son dos, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer...  
  
Quelque part, une porte grinça. Il y eut un bruit violent, comme un poing frappé sur une pierre. Et brusquement, Harry sentis tout le poids de son agresseur s'envoler, sa prise disparaître.  
  
- Il me semble, pourtant, qu'il a dit 'non' ! lança une voix polaire lourde de menace et de haine.  
  
Malefoy. Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol, contre le mur.  
  
Malefoy ne le remarqua pas, tout occupé à sa tache. Il avait pourtant dit "on ne fait rien" pour Potter. Ca voulait dire 'rien' ! Ce n'était pas un avis personnel ou une opinion, c'était un ordre ! Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde, c'était qu'on ignore... non, qu'on s'oppose à ses ordres !  
  
Il envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du type. Ce genre de porc le dégoûtait. Coup de pied dans la mâchoire. C'était lâche, abject, répugnant... Nouveau coup dans le ventre...  
  
Un gémissement de souffrance sur sa gauche l'interpella. Draco envoya un dernier coup dans la gueule de l'enflure écrasé à ses pieds, inconscient et se retourna vers le corps du brun, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
  
Merde. Qu'était-il sensé faire de lui ? La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de partir en courant.  
  
Après une seconde d'hésitation, Draco tendis une main vers Potter, qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul, horrifié. Le blond se redressa aussitôt, les mains levées, paumes ouvertes, en signe de non-agression.  
  
- C'est bon, calme-toi, souffla-t-il en s'écartant.  
  
Le brun leva vers lui un visage agités de tremblements convulsifs et de larmes nerveuses. Draco se décala encore un peu. Le sang sur le visage du brun avait cessé de coulé et commençait à sécher sur son front et parmi ses cils.  
  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
  
Draco douta une seconde d'avoir entendu le brun parler, tant sa voix était faible. Le ton, en revanche, y était accusateur. Il renifla de dédain. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il avait peut-être fait des choses, dans le passé, qui n'étaient pas des plus nobles, mais il n'était pas un monstre tout de même !  
  
- J'ai vu entrer Flyte dans le bâtiment juste après toi. A voir les petits coups d'oeil qu'il a lancé autour de lui avant de te suivre, et le sourire répugnant qu'il arborait, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ses intentions ! La réputation de cet enfoiré tient à ses viols... il faut croire qu'il te trouvait à son goût.  
  
A cette dernière remarque, Harry eut un nouveau le coeur et se tourna sur le côté pour dégueuler son déjeuner, les relents âcres et acides lui brûlant la gorge.  
  
- ... dégueulasse... crachota le brun entre ses lèvres tremblantes.  
  
Malefoy haussa les épaules et détourna son regard du corps prostré sur le sol. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation et ne savait pas exactement quoi faire... d'habitude, c'était ses hommes de main qui s'occupaient des basses besognes. Tabasser un type, par exemple. Jamais il ne s'était battu à mains nues avec qui que ce soit, il était bien plus distingué que ça. ... et puisque d'autres le faisaient à sa place...  
  
Mais justement, cette fois-ci, il se retrouvait seul, et il se retrouvait comme un con. S'occuper de l'autre enfoiré n'avait pas été si difficile en lui-même ; s'occuper de Potter, après coup, semblait une toute autre affaire ! et puis d'abord pourquoi devrait-il s'en occuper ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien tourner les talons et partir, il avait fait ce qu'il voulait faire.  
  
Pourtant quelque chose le retenait encore. Peut-être était-ce les restes d'une vieille âme et conscience qu'il croyait avoir perdu depuis bien longtemps... ou peut-être était-ce ce corps tremblant, replié sur lui-même, dont le regard émeraude criait la douleur... et la peur.  
  
Potter releva son visage vers lui, des mèches noires, collées sur son front par la sueur et le sang, lui cachant ses yeux verts qu'il savait posés sur lui.  
  
- T'as pas répondu à ma question, fit le brun dont la gorge râpée rendait la voix rocailleuse.  
  
- Je ne suis pas salop au point de laisser Flyte agir comme bon lui semble, répondit sèchement Draco.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. Le sang séché sur sa paupière gauche craquela. Sa main droite chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Il voyait trouble et ses larmes n'étaient pas les seules responsables. Et puis Malefoy était là ; il devait se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible. Pas devant lui...  
  
Ses doigts rencontrèrent la monture métallique de ses lunettes et il les glissa prestement sur son nez. Ce n'était guerre mieux : la crasse collée sur ses verres rendait sa vue tout aussi mauvaise.  
  
- Merci, murmura-t-il sans oser lever les yeux vers son 'sauveur'.  
  
Draco bougea légèrement, il le vit du coin de l'oeil, et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter nerveusement. Il pris quelques inspirations, et se redressa sur ses membres tremblants. Il atteignit un lavabo et se passe de l'eau sur le visage, comme pour se laver de ce cauchemar.  
  
Ce cauchemar...  
  
Harry se figea brusquement. Son cauchemar, son rêve ! Ces yeux gris... Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face au blond. C'était ses yeux gris qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Les yeux de Malefoy.  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil face au regard stupéfait du brun. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait maintenant ? Potter secoua la tête, comme pour chasser certaines idées. Allons bon...  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Je... rien, il n'y a rien, répondit rapidement Harry.  
  
Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui dire qu'il avait rêvé de ses yeux la nuit dernière ?! Mais l'autre semblait attendre quelque chose. Alors il sortis la première phrase qui lui passait par la tête. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était celle-ci :  
  
- Vous... Comment vous vous appelez ?  
  
Le blond parut surpris par la question... bien sûr qu'il était surpris. Tout le monde le connaissait ici, non ?!  
  
- Malefoy. Draco Malefoy.  
  
Ah, ce n'était donc pas Jean-Charles-Edouard-Marc-Hubert...  
  
- Et tu ne devrais pas te promener seul, Harry Potter. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour empêcher des malades de s'en prendre à toi.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, méfiant.  
  
- Comment tu connais mon nom ?  
  
Draco eut un léger reniflement amusé.  
  
- Ton procès a fait courir beaucoup de langues.  
  
- Je suis innocent, cracha instinctivement le brun.  
  
Il regretta ces mots immédiatement après les avoir laissés échapper de ses lèvres. Malefoy le dévisagea un instant.  
  
- Je pense, oui.  
  
Et il tourna les talons.  
  
o  
  
hum... euh ben... fin du chapitre, quoi. vouâlà vouâlà... Bon maintenant tous les personnages de la Partie I sont arrivés.  
  
Je ne peux pas exactement vous dire quand reviendra le cavalier noir avec le chapitre 7, je vais essayer de l'achever dans deux semaines (le chapitre 7, pas le cavalier).  
  
Merci encore d'avoir lu jusque là, pis... si vous avez un p'tit commentaire (ou une question, un soupçon, une connerie) à faire, n'hésitez pas ! 


	9. Chapitre 7 : Manger ou etre mangé Tuer o...

"Dans la prison d'Askaban-euh,

Lan dilidililan dildi lan dilidililan,

Dans la prison d'Askaban,

Y'avait un pri-so-nnier,

Y'avait un prisonnier-ééé ... "

Le barde fut assommé à coups de poissons pas frais par un cavalier noir jaloux de se faire piquer la vedette en tant que présentateur du nouveau chapitre de Jugé Coupable écrit par mouâ.

Une fois le cadavre du pauvre ménestrel (il était sérieusement pas frais le poisson) planqué derrière un fourré qui avait eut la bonne idée de pousser juste à côté de la route, le cavalier se redressa noblement et se racla la gorge en déroulant son parchemin :

" Oyé, oyé peuplade égarée des terres de , aujoud'hui est un jour de liesse car l'auteur de cette fic a enfin daigné publier son chapitre 7 ! Remerciements à ma môman, mon fier destrier Crinière-au-Vent, et aussi :

- Koyomi-San : Merci pour la bénédiction ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. bisous à toi.

- Ornaluca : Pas de soupson ? oh, mais c'est quoi ce travail ! lol. Ouais, pour le H/D j'avance doucement, et Dray il a pas finis de devoir sauver Harry, pauvre Ryry, il a le don pour se mettre dans des situations... j'espère que le suite te plaiera aussi. bizz.

- celine.s : Draco n'est pas un bon samaritain ! sinon c'est plus Draco. Mais c'est pas non plus une bête féroce (enfin à mon humble avis) ! Il intervient encore pas mal dans ce chapitre là. De toute manière, maintenant il sera dans tous les chapitres. merci pour ta review. kiss à toi aussi.

- Lee NC Kass : Lol, ouais, Draco preux chevalier, faudrait que je songe à lui coller une cape de velour et une épée ! Mais je ne voulais pas traumatiser Nee Chan (pardon Nee Chan). Oui, Hary sortait avec Seamus... c'est quoi cette fic où l'irlandais était siii horrible ? Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais supporté l'anesthésie locale, bouark mes dents ! Mais c'est bizarre, moi pour la générale, je n'ai pas dégueulé du sang... vous avez dût tomber sur des chirurgiens manchots ! Bisous à toutes les deux.

- chris 52 : Désolé, je n'habite pas en Bretagne, moi je suis du Poitou Charente, vois-tu... tu as déjà rencontré beaucoup de fanficteuses ? Moi je suis mariée à Saaeliel, mais en vérité, je ne l'ai jamais vu, lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Merci et Bisous à touâ.

- Yuna Fab : T'inquiète pas, maintenant qu'ils se sont parlé, Draco va être dans tous les prochains chapitres... sauf peut-être l'épilogue... faut voir... Hum, c'est vrai que généralement, c'est Seamus qui doit endosser le rôle de l'ex-petit-ami de Harry. Mais bon, il en faut bien un. Je n'aime pas Ron. J'utilise déjà Neville en prison. Alors c'était entre Dean et Seamus... y'a pas de raison particulière à mon choix, ce n'est pas très important. Il m'en fallait un, voilà tout (Harry a 27 ans tout de même, il faut bien qu'il ait eut une vie amoureuse !). Mais c'est vrai que c'est souvent l'irlandais qui se retrouve dans cette situation... probablement pask'on est un peu en froid avec lui depuis le tome 5... enfin bon, j'espère que tu ne condamneras pas ma fic pour ce détail. kiss.

- Melhuiwen : Lol, et un preu chevalier-Draco, un ! Quoi ? Comment ça tout ce que je fais subir à Harry ?! Mais j'en suis même pas à la moitié (niark niark niark) ! J'ai tout mon temps pour donner les réponses, j'adôôôre toturer mes lectrices ! moi aussi il faudrait que je fasse mes devoirs... dès que je pense à ça, je file sur alors évidemment, ça n'avance pas trop sur mon pauvre bureau... lol. J'espère que tu as fermé la fenêtre cette fois-ci, qu'on ne vienne pas après m'arrêter paske j'ai fait attraper un rhume aux lectrices de qui sont passées par ma fic ! merci pour ta review Melhuiwen et bisous à toi.

- Saael' : m'amoûûûr ! oui, je confirme, tu es folle de m'avoir laissé ton portable sur une review ! Tu ne veux pas afficher ton adresse, ton vrai nom et ta photo aussi ?! espèce d'inconsciente ! et si tu te fait attaquer et torturer par une lectrice hystérique de tes fics pour que tu modifie une de tes histoires... je deviens quoi mouâ ?! ... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Si tu te fais enlever, je vole à ton secours et je te délivre, bien sûr ! Et puis je torture pendant des heures et des heures l'hystérique qui aura voulu te faire du mal. vouâlà ! Et sinon, chez toi, ça va ? A peu près ? Tu arrive toujours à acceder discrètement à ton ordinateur ? T'as reçu mon texto au fait ? je ne sais pas encore paske au moment où je suis en train de rédiger cette R², je te l'ai pas encore envoyé alors évidemment... mais je suppose que c'est bon. Oublie pas que je t'aime mon petit démon à mouâ. Je te fais de gros bisous partout où tu veux !

- Crystal : Pour l'instant, l'esprit de Harry est plutôt occupé par la prison, sa situation et la menace de mort qui pèse sur lui pour remarquer Draco et son physique de rêve ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. bisous.

- Clochette : hello, you ! Je sais, je sais, je suis méchante avec Harry, mais bon... je ne vais pas non plus le traumatiser à vie... enfin pas trop ! La suite a un peu tardée, je sais, mais ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi. merci encore. bisous à toi.

- Bibine : Pas de pb, moi aussi je suis débordée. J'ai des devoirs par dessus la tête et mon chapitre était plus long que prévu, donc m'a pris plus de temps, donc moi aussi je suis un peu à la masse, y'a pas de soucis. Le chapitre 6, ton préféré ? interressant... oui, le rêve était en partie un souvenir, le début tout du moins. Moui, je sais, j'ai un peu hésité moi-même sur la réaction de Draco vis à vis de Flyte, mais je ne voulais pas laisser un de ses hommes de mains (Blaise ou McForth notament) se charger de ça. Je voulais que ce soit Draco, même si c'est vraiq ue ça peu surprendre un peu de sa part... celà dit, c'est pas une midinette mon Draco, il est fort qd même ! Je vais te chercher un Hubert pour que tu l'ajoute dans ton carnet d'adresse, lol ! merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. bisous.

- Twiggy : pas grave, mieux vaut tard que jamais, moi-même je ne suis pas en avance pour publié ce chapitre ! Je dois malheureusement t'avouer ne jamais avoir vu cette scène avec Donna Summers et du muppet rose. Ah, le Resto Universitaire ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire LES Resto Universitaires (t'en qu'à faire, pourquoi se priver ?!)... c'est vraiment le pied ! On a bien une partie self, mais aussi la pâterie (avec des pâtes à toutes les sauces), la pizzéria, la saladerie, les kebab, la sandwitcherie... et bien sûr, le Must : la crèperie, j'y suis allé encore trois fois cette semaine... c'est pas bon pour ma ligne, mais après tout, zut, j'suis jeune, je profite, lol ! Moi aussi j'a bien connu l'époque collège et lycée, et je ne suis pas mécontente d'en être sortie, ouf ! T'inquiète, je comprends tt ce que tu raconte, y'a pas de pb. Pour draco et Harry, maintenant je peux déjà t'annoncer que Draco sera dans tous les prochains chapitre... y compris celui-ci, oui. Et blaise aussi bien sûr ! J'ai noté les deux prénoms irlandais que tu m'as donné paske je les trouvais interressant (pour une autre fic que je prépare après Jugé Coupable) puis-je te demander l'autorisation de les utiliser dans une prochaine fic... pas forcément pour un grand rôle, mais de vrais prénoms irlandais, c'est interressant... peut-être même que je ne les utiliserais pas, mais au cas où... je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise, j't'aime bien Twiggy. Bisous.

- lmelda : je réponds à ta réponse à ma review ici, paske c'est plus pratique pour moi ! Je ne savais pas que tu lisais mes fic, j'en suis absolument enchanté, c'est génial ! lol. Des surprises comme ça j'en veux tous les jours. Moi aussi je suis fan des fic de ma p'tite Umbre 77. Elle écrit super bien les H/D, et je ne me lasse jamais de la lire. Et toi tu peux être fière de ta fic ! ... Naaaaan, je sais que je suis méchante avec Ryry, mais j'ai toujours ce foutu côté fleur bleue qui m'empêche de faire une fin trop tragique et cruelle. Tu n'aimais pas Draco ?! moui, c'est vrai que "Le secret de ma mère" est une bonne fic, mais de toute manière, Alohomora est une fanficteuse absolument exceptionnelle. Sa fic "Les Portes" est un vrai mythe, tout le monde la connais sur ! merci encore de m'avoir répondu. Gros bisous à toi aussi.

et merci aussi au poissonnier du village pour la qualité de sa marchandise. "

Le cavalier enroula son parchemin, le rangea à sa ceinture, et enfourcha son cheval qui se dressa sur ses pattes arrières en hennissant tandis qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel crépusculaire de l'horizon.

Un nuage de poussière accompagna la sortie théâtrale du cavalier noir, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs et le grognement du sergent Garcia.

o

Si vous voulez que le cavalier noir reste, tapez 1.

Si vous voulez que le barde reste, tapez 2.

Hum, désolé, je me laisse emporter. Je rappelle que ceux qui auraient besoin d'un petit résumé général de ce qui c'est passé y'a pas longtemps (paske ça fait tout de même un moment que j'ai publié le chapitre 6), vous avez l'Avant-Propos mis à jour.

Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

chapitre 07 . "Manger ou être mangé. Tuer ou être tué."

o

Au début, Harry s'était décidé à taire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Flyte. Il avait été trop secoué pour oser en parler... et puis comment trouver les mots pour décrire l'horreur de ce qui aurait pu se produire sans l'intervention de Malefoy... il ne pouvait pas débarquer, comme ça, à côté de Neville, Sirius, Luna et Parmaë et leur parler de... non, il ne pouvait pas, il en était complètement incapable.

Mais la tête qu'il avait en les rejoignant, cet après-midi là, parlait pour lui. Son visage humide de l'eau qu'il y avait passé pour se nettoyer, le sang séché qui s'était collé à ses cheveux, ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleurés, ses vêtements froissés, sales, un peu déchirés par endroits... et les mains encore tremblantes.

Neville avait arrondis des yeux de stupeur et Sirius s'était précipité vers lui. Harry n'avait pu retenir un sursaut nerveux lorsque les mains de son aîné lui avait saisi les épaules... qu'il lui avait aussitôt relâché. Et malgré ses protestations, ils lui avaient tirés les vers du nez, inquiets et horrifiés.

Mais il n'avait pas parlé de Malefoy. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait tu son intervention, mais sur le moment, ça lui avait paru évident, ou personnel. Ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. Peut-être avait-il peur... peur de leur réaction en sachant que, à nouveau, le blond avait pris sa défense sans aucune raison apparente. Peur qu'ils lui disent qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en Malefoy et qu'il devait préparer quelque chose... Peur de lui aussi...

Flyte n'était pas apparu au repas suivant, ni le lendemain d'ailleurs. En fait, Harry ne l'a jusqu'alors jamais revu. Il aurait put le croire mort, mais ça aurait provoqué une enquête interne sur les circonstances de ce décès et tout le monde en aurait parlé. Non, Flyte était bien vivant, salement amoché, mais bien vivant. Parmaë lui avait confié qu'il restait dans l'ombre de sa cellule... ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Harry ignorait quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il l'avait revu.

Mais ce qui c'était passé n'était pas resté inconnu pour autant. L'état dans lequel était revenu Harry, et l'état de Flyte avaient rapidement courus dans toute la prison. Lorsque Harry était rentré dans sa cellule du bâtiment B, tous les autres détenus l'avaient dévisagés avec plus ou moins d'insistance.

Frélian Bridge l'avait regardé de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, dans expression neutre. Maïens Surley, dit Maö, avait simplement eut un reniflement dédaigneux sur son passage. Elevan Chess avait paru surpris, avant de hausser les épaules. Valery Arkner, dit L'Etranger, lui avait envoyé un grand sourire narquois, que Harry n'était sûr d'interprété correctement. et Terry Tarner...

Terry-le-Taré s'était brusquement jeté devant lui, sautillant à pieds joints, brandissant devant son visage ses poings fermés qu'il tournaient l'un autour de l'autre comme un moulin à vent, en criant :

- Alors le nouveau ? Tu veux te battre, hein ? Hein ? Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Vas-y, défends-toi !

Et comme il n'arrêtait pas de sautiller autour de Harry, ses poings ridicules brassant l'air avec brusquerie, Terry-le-Taré réussit à se blesser tout seul, se cognant le nez avec son propre poing gauche, ce qui le fit tituber, heurter les barreaux d'une cellule voisine et tomber par terre. Il se redressa aussitôt et décampa en hurlant au gardien qu'on l'avait frappé.

Tout ce bordel fut réglé en quelques secondes, le soir, au réfectoire, après un regard particulièrement glacial, signé Malefoy, à tous ceux qui l'ouvraient. Harry ne put qu'admirer l'autorité du blond et le remercia, encore une fois, intérieurement.

Plus personne n'osa parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et Flyte resta bien discret. une dizaine de jours s'envolèrent ainsi...

o

Le matin du 7 décembre ressemblait à tous les autres matins précédents, en prison. Réveil, petit déjeuner au porridge baigné de grumeaux... Harry, Neville et Sirius avaient un peu traîné dans le réfectoire à cause du froid mordant de l'hivers qui s'installait lentement mais sûrement, puis avaient rejoins le bâtiment B pour parler... Luna était venue s'installer dans la conversation avec eux, à sa manière bien à elle de s'installer. Parmaë était passé de temps à autres chercher des potins et en rapporter.

Terry-le-Taré, qui s'était tenu tranquille toute la matinée, péta un plomb pendant le repas de midi. Lorsque le petit groupe débarqua dans le réfectoire, cet espèce d'aliéné avait jeté quelques assiettes par terre, répandu de l'eau sur la troisième table inutilisée, et était en train de dévorer la part de Harry.

Normalement, un des gardiens aurait dut intervenir, mais soit cet incident était tombé en plein dans leur pause déjeuner, soit ils avaient eut la flemme de se bouger pour maîtriser le Taré. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette crise ne plut pas à tout le monde, notamment à Samuel Lens, un gars du bâtiment A, qui pouvait voir le contenu de son assiette se mêler à la crasse du plancher. C'est donc lui qui s'occupa de Terry, au moyen d'une bonne chaise en bois qui alla se briser sur le dos du fauteur de trouble.

Bref, un repas pour le moins perturbé, mais Sirius confia à Harry que Terry-le-Taré avait déjà fait ce genre de crise auparavant et qu'il ne fallait pas trop chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cet abruti. Autrement dit, ils pouvaient avoir droit à une autre crise le soir même. Le débat fut lancé et Parmaë se proposa pour prendre les paris.

Mais les crises du Taré n'étaient pas des sujets les plus passionnants, et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à un regard extérieur à la prison, l'événement fut rapidement oublié... sauf évidemment par ceux qui avaient vu leur repas grandement réduit.

C'était le cas de Blaise, qui grognait encore après son assiette trois heures plus tard. Installé nonchalamment dans sa cellule 22, voisine de celle de Malefoy, il jurait d'écrabouiller la gueule de Terry dès qu'il le reverrait. La cellule 23, de l'autre côté du couloir, seule autre voisine de la cellule 24 qu'occupait Draco Malefoy, était habituellement vide. Parce que normalement Lambert Brigton occupait la cellule 16. Mais sa cellule en question était bien trop éloignée au goût de son propriétaire, qui était donc venu squatter celle-ci.

XIII énonçait pour la trente-septième fois la manière dont il éclaterait la gueule du Taré sur une des grandes tables du réfectoire lorsque la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer une langue de vent glacial accompagnant Frélian Bridge, qui ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers les autres détenus, ni de s'expliquer sur le fait de sa présence ici... de toute façon, ça n'intéressait personne. Il tira la porte d'une cellule vide, voisine de celle de Samuel Lens, et alla se laisser tomber sur l'espèce de truc métallique qui portait un vieux matelas.

Il était à peine assis que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Elevan et Maïens.

- La porte ! cingla Samuel d'un ton sec lorsqu'un souffle de vent s'engouffra par l'ouverture.

- Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! C'est pas le refuge des bonnes âmes, ici ! grogna Neil Morlorn.

- Ta gueule, fit simplement Maïens.

- Commence pas à chercher les emmerdes, Maö, t'es chez nous, ici, rappela Neil.

- Vos gueules, à tous les deux, coupa Phillip McForth.

Maïens grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et alla se poser dans une cellule vide loin de Neil Morlorn et des autres. Elevan fit quelques pas dans la même direction, mais le regard que l'asiatique lui jeta le dissuada de le suivre. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Neil et Samuel.

- C'est encore l'autre Taré qui nous fait chier : il s'est mis à dégueuler partout. L'odeur est absolument insupportable.

- S'il pouvait s'arranger pour crever, celui-là... marmonna Frélian.

Elevan haussa à nouveau les épaules. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil machinal à travers l'étroite et épaisse fenêtre de sa cellule. Il fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, Frélian, Maö et Elevan n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas supporter les relents à moitié digérés de l'autre Taré : il pouvait distinguer les silhouettes de Walls, de L'Etranger, de Black, de Londubat et de Potter. Dehors, avec leurs pauvres chemises par le froid qu'il faisait... quelle bande de crétins.

Il se leva sans un mot, sortit de sa cellule, traversa le bâtiment et alla ouvrir la porte. Le vent glacial de décembre s'engouffra à nouveau dans le bâtiment, mais Samuel ne fit que grogner un "bordel de merde". Draco l'ignora totalement et se tourna vers les cinq types qui tenaient leur chemise serrée contre leur corps dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer.

Il haussa simplement un sourcil, invitation froide et muette. Un petit nuage de vapeur s'échappa des lèvres de Harry qui jeta un léger coup d'oeil à Neville et à Sirius avant reporter son attention sur Malefoy.

- Je ne vais pas tenir la porte longtemps, déclara le blond d'une voix aussi glaciale que le vent qui léchait leur corps.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et gagna l'intérieur du bâtiment A, suivit par L'Etranger qui retint la porte que Draco venait d'abandonner ; les trois autres entrèrent à leur suite. Draco traversa à nouveau le bâtiment, et Harry le suivit machinalement.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Draco ne se retourna même pas.

- Vous êtes une bande de crétins.

Harry ne releva pas la remarque. C'est vrai que rester dehors, habillés comme ils étaient, en plein décembre, c'était stupide. Mais ils n'avaient pas osés rentrer ici d'eux même. Sirius aurait put, c'est son bâtiment après tout, mais il n'aimait ceux qui l'occupaient avec lui... Et il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, à part Malefoy, il n'avait eut aucune conversation avec les autres. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à en avoir.

Draco s'assit sur ce qui lui servait de lit, le dos calé à l'angle de sa cellule. Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il avait suivit le blond jusque dans sa cellule, et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Neville et Sirius le regardaient du coin de l'oeil, assis dans la cellule de ce dernier. Il se retint juste à temps de faire demi-tour et d'aller les retrouver. Pour cela, il aurait fallu retraverser tout le bâtiment, entre les cellule des autres détenus, et planter Malefoy ici, alors que c'était lui qui les avait fait rentrer.

Il jeta un nouveau regard au blond.

Et puis il l'avait secouru l'autre jour, il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'affront de partir. Il s'assit à l'autre bout du lit de Malefoy, se sentant aussi à l'aise que la première fois qu'il était allé chez Seamus et que Lilia et Linëa, les deux petites soeurs de Seamus, n'arrêtaient de le dévisager de haut en bas en se chuchotant des messes basses à l'oreille.

Harry décida de couper le silence qui s'était installé depuis leur arrivée et d'expliquer leur présence dehors par ce temps.

- C'est que Terry-le-Taré vient de...

- On est déjà au courant, coupa Lambert.

Okaaayyyyy... ils aidaient beaucoup ces gars, là. Mais pourquoi avait-il suivit Malefoy ?!

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, pour essayer d'occuper son regard, et Blaise se chargea d'engager une 'conversation' :

- Alors, Potter, ça te fait quoi d'entrer dans le célébrissime bâtiment A ? se moqua-t-il. Tu n'étais jamais venu visiter, non ? Je suis sûr que ce cher Draco Malefoy ne t'a pas présenté toute notre graaande famille...

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir blasé. Non vraiment, des fois il se demandait comment supporter ce gamin d'assassin.

- Je suppose que tu connais déjà McForth, vous vous êtes un peu "parlés" le premier soir, commença XIII d'un ton narquois. Le gars, dans la cellule d'en face, c'est l'oncle Lambert Brigton, il est arrivé en même temps que moi... tu n'as peut-être pas retenu son nom, mais tu as sûrement déjà entendu parlé de son petit groupe fort sympathique répondant au joli nom du 5ème Décan ?

Harry jeta malgré lui un coup d'oeil à l'homme dont parlait Blaise. Oui, il en avait entendu parlé. Le groupe fort sympathique en question était une genre de secte terroriste qui avait été démantelée quelques années plus tôt.

- Dans la cellule un peu plus à gauche, c'est le deuxième tonton : Samuel Lens. Tu as vu le film "Nikita", Potter ? Ben tu vois, Lens, il joue le rôle du nettoyeur... tu sais, celui qui se sert d'acides super corrosifs...

Le ton léger et badin de Blaise avait quelques chose d'effrayant vu les propos qu'il tenait. Il avait l'air de s'amuser en parlant de meurtres plus horribles les uns que les autres. Peut-être se délectait-il de son visage, à lui, horrifié.

- Et puis plus loin, poursuivait Blaise, tu peux observer notre cannibale préféré : Neil Morlorn, qui, du haut de ses 62 ans, peut prétendre au titre du grand-père !

- Va te faire enculer, XIII ! répliqua Neil.

- Non merci, ça ira, refusa poliment Blaise tout sourire. Mais demande à Black, peut-être qu'il est partant !

Sirius se leva d'un bond en criant un vague "Espèce de..." Mais Neville l'interrompis aussi sec, lui attrapant le bras et le forçant à se rasseoir.

- Excuse-moi Black, je n'ai pas entendu la fin de ta phrase, insista Zabini. Tu disais ? Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu sais. J'ai proposé ton nom, comme j'aurais put proposer celui de Fellini !

Dans sa cellule, un homme aux cheveux brun bouclés ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré.

- Hey ! Moi je n'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires, alors tu me laisse tranquille, okay ? protesta-t-il avec la voix qu'aurait pris une blonde dont la couleur du vernis venait d'être critiqué.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit, et il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry :

- Cousine Tonio Fellini, ajouta-t-il sur un ton confidentiel tandis que la "cousine" en question lui tournait sèchement le dos, croisant les jambes dans l'autre sens. Une superbe caricature. Ne te fie pas à son air boudeur, au fond, c'est quelqu'un de très gai !

- Le jeu de mot est absolument minable, intervint McForth d'un ton méprisant.

- C'est toi qu'est minable, répliqua Blaise d'un ton léger.

- Et toi t'es pitoyable, cracha l'aîné des deux. T'as rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer de jouer les gamins ?

- Ben non, justement...

- Alors ta gueule ! coupa McForth.

- Mais vous allez vous ennuyer si je ne parle pas, protesta Blaise d'un ton badin.

Phillip McForth allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Draco le devança :

- Peut-être, mais si c'est pour sortir le genre de conneries que tu viens de nous débiter à l'instant, s'il te plaît, abstiens-toi, et fait nous l'honneur de profiter un peu de ton silence !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel puis se leva pour s'incliner bien bas en exagérant de grand moulinets du poignet :

- Excusez-moi votre altesse très sérénissime, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous importuner avec mes insipides paroles ! déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Harry ne su pas trop quelle expression aborder devant le ton narquois du jeune tueur à gage. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir McForth grogner quelque chose sur la connerie cet espèce d'abruti, et Draco échapper un petit soupir désespéré. Pourtant, le léger sourire qui étirait un coin des lèvres du blond trahissait son amusement.

Les yeux de Harry restèrent quelques instants figés sur ce sourire, éclat qui transparaissait dans les yeux gris anthracites de son propriétaire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Il l'avait toujours vu froid, impassible, autoritaire... ce sourire, même discret et retenu, avait quelque chose de surnaturel.

Malefoy se leva et Harry détourna brusquement le regard, réalisant qu'il dévisageait ouvertement le blond. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, pas plus que Zabini, occupé à répondre au grognement de McForth.

La porte du bâtiment s'entrouvrit de quelque centimètres, juste assez pour laisser s'introduire le regard d'une personne dans le couloir et les cellules les plus proches, et juste assez pour laisser entrer un nouveau courant d'air qui fit râler les plus près de la porte en question.

- Bordel de merde ! entrez ou sortez, mais ne laissez pas cette porte ouverte ! cria Samuel Lens.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand et quatre femmes s'infiltrèrent dans le bâtiment. Harry reconnu Luna, Parmaë et la jeune femme qui était entré en prison avec lui. Feelan... Felran... enfin quelque chose comme ça. La dernière femme était assez grande, ses cheveux noirs coupés en dégradé mal ajusté retombant platement sur ses épaules carrées, en totale disproportion avec son petit visage au nez retroussé. Parkinson, dît Victoria Cross.

- Ouais, ça va, ça va, pas la peine de gueuler comme un putois, répliqua sèchement cette dernière.

- Oh, ben vous étiez là ! s'exclama Parmaë en voyant Neville et Sirius. Je vous ai cherché partout ! Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

Le ton qu'elle avait employé n'était pas très convaincant, et exprimait seulement la surprise de la jeune femme à les trouver dans ce bâtiment qu'ils évitaient tant. Sirius se contenta d'un léger signe de tête et Parmaë se retourna, directement vers le fond du couloir, vers la cellule de Draco Malefoy où Harry était assis.

- Wow, Potter, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais été promu ! s'écria Parmaë, tout sourire en s'avançant vers eux.

- Promotion canapé ? grinça Parkinson en s'appuyant négligemment contre les barreaux de la cellule de McForth.

Parmaë et la-fille-qui-était-rentrée-en-prison-en-même-temps-que-Harry gloussèrent à cette remarque et Blaise esquissa un sourire narquois. Harry, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre et n'avait qu'une envie : se lever et s'enfuir en courant à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Il n'aurait jamais dût suivre Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

- Qu'est-ce que vous fouttez là ? lança sèchement Brigton.

- On se promène, on a le droit, nan ? râla Parkinson. Le bâtiment ne t'appartient pas que je sache !

- On t'a mal renseigné alors, répliqua Brigton.

- Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire peur, j'ai les genoux qui tremblent, railla la jeune femme pas le moins du monde impressionnée par son aîné.

- Sincèrement, pourquoi vous êtes là ? intervint McForth.

Parkinson semblait ne pas craindre Lambert Brigton, incarcéré deux mois après elle, il n'avait pas à attendre du respect de sa part. McForth, en revanche, n'entendait pas se faire rabrouer et la jeune femme ne s'y risqua pas.

- Personnellement, je cherchais Croûtard, s'expliqua Parmaë en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, le petit génie de l'informatique a perdu sa souris, se moqua Blaise.

- Pour ce que ça sert, un rat, renchérit la jeune femme qui était arrivée le même jour que Harry.

Son intervention fit hausser les sourcils des uns, et sourire les autres. Non, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux la petite nouvelle, et elle s'était rapidement faite au rythme et à l'organisation de la prison, rapidement intégrée ; elle avait trouvé sa place avec Parkinson et quelques autres femmes, dont Parmaë et Luna ne faisaient pas vraiment partie.

- Quand les rats quittent le navire... commença Luna depuis la cellule de Neville.

- Ferme ta gueule, Loufoca ! coupa sèchement Parkinson.

- De toute façon, Croûtard n'est pas parti, affirma Parmaë.

- Bien sûr que non, il n'aurait pas abandonné des repas assurés et un coin chaud pour la nuit ! déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un sourire et Harry réalisa que malgré toutes ses manières insouciantes et ses airs blasés, Parmaë tenait vraiment à son petit animal... aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Et malgré toutes leurs petites disputes quotidiennes, Sirius aimait bien la jeune femme. Assez pour la rassurer sur l'absence de son rongeur d'ami.

- Il a dût être effrayé par la crise du Taré, ce midi, poursuivit Black. Il sera de retour ce soir.

Le ton tranquille et confiant de Sirius, pas inquiet pour trois penny, faisait de sa phrase une déclaration évidente, un fait inéluctable : Parmaë retrouverait son rat le soir même, pas de soucis à se faire !

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se retourna vers Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, adossé au mur de pierres nues de la cellule de Malefoy.

- Et vous alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

On pouvait aisément décelé dans sa voix une pointe de curiosité, qui souffrait ne pas être satisfaite par une explication détaillée de la situation.

C'est Elevan Chess qui se chargea du résumé de ce début d'après-midi. Les remarques verbales contre Terry-le-Taré fusèrent rapidement, chacun trouvant son compte dans la critique d'un ennemi commun. Puis les conversations se scindèrent en plusieurs petits comités sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention.

Et dans cette ambiance un peu plus détendue, Harry se décrispa. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les points de vue de Lambert Brigton, peu charitable ; Blaise Zabini, assez méchant ; et Phillip McForth, carrément cruel. Pour sa défense, il n'était pas difficile de songer que dix ans à supporter cet abruti de débile mental avaient usés le peu de pitié que l'ancien avait eut pour l'abruti en question.

Draco Malefoy entendait également tous ces échanges plus qu'il ne les écoutait. Son esprit occupé par la mise en place progressive de son projet, il s'était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa cellule, regardant vaguement la cour de béton de la prison à travers l'épais double vitrage et les barreaux noirs. Certains imprévus pouvait surgir à tout instant, et il se devait de faire en sorte que, justement, ce ne soit pas des imprévus. Mais qui pouvait affirmer être capable de planifier l'avenir sans la moindre surprise ?! Déjà, la situation avait changée depuis qu'il avait songé à son projet.

Le blond se retourna et son regard se posa sur Potter, assis sur son lit. Il avait le dos appuyé contre un mur, à l'angle de la cellule, les genoux repliés tranquillement devant lui, les bras négligemment passés autour, la tête accolée aux pierres qui accrochaient quelques mèches noires de cheveux, une mèche retombant sur son visage, la pointe allant caresser la commissure de ses lèvres, et ces yeux verts magnifiques...

Draco détourna son regard et fixa à nouveau la fenêtre. Potter n'avait rien à faire ici... mais de toute façon, il restait quoi ? Trois, quatre semaines ? Il le ferait sortir lui aussi. Et puis Potter ne supporterait pas de rester enfermer là avec ces gens... des gens comme lui... ce n'était pas fait pour ses yeux verts.

o

La nouvelle tomba le soir, pendant qu'ils étaient au réfectoire. Harry avait retrouvé Neville, Sirius, Luna et Parmaë à leur bout de table. La jeune femme avait retrouvé son rat, lequel dévorait joyeusement des morceaux de pommes de terres entre les griffes de ses deux pattes avant, royalement installé sur les genoux de celle qui le nourrissait, lui parlait et s'occupait de lui depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Une alarme. Ce fut le premier avertissement. Un nombre de gardiens dans le réfectoire brusquement multiplié par trois. Les femmes furent renvoyées dans leurs bâtiments, les autres se retrouvèrent alignés le long d'un des murs du réfectoire. Un des gardiens lâcha discrètement quelques mots à Malefoy. La nouvelle se répandit plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre : Terry-le-Taré était mort.

Et quelque chose en Harry s'effondra.

Il revit brusquement la scène du midi, avec Terry, assis sur le dossier de sa chaise, son assiette en main, sa nourriture entre les doigts et entre les lèvres. _Son_ repas. Celui qui lui avait été destiné... Puis la crise dans l'après-midi, où Terry n'avait pas cessé de vomir... Empoisonné ? ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sauf que la victime n'était pas celle qui aurait dût mourir.

Parce que c'était lui qui aurait dût mourir.

Cette constatation frappa Harry ne plein fouet, en quelques secondes. Il sentit son esprit vaciller et cru un instant qu'il allait défaillir. Il se contenta de rester stoïque, étonnamment absent, comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'atteignait plus.

On avait voulu le tuer. Encore. La première fois, il avait été sauvé juste à temps. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance... pour lui, pas pour ce pauvre Terry. Il était mort à sa place. Combien de fois encore réussirait-il à passer au travers du filet que tissait son assassin ?

Un professionnel, oui, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il savait pourtant... il savait que son agresseur n'allait pas en rester à sa première tentative. Il savait qu'il s'y prendrait autrement. Mais il n'avait pas pensé... il n'avait pas imaginé... comment aurait-il put...

Ils apprirent qu'une enquête devrait se dérouler pour observer la mort de Terry Tarner et que le bâtiment B serait donc fermé pour la nuit et la journée de demain. Une délégation spéciale devait inspecter soigneusement les lieux et la condition de la mort du détenu.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, ni qui croire. Tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui disait que tout ceci était l'oeuvre d'une seule personne ? Ce pouvait être n'importe qui, et pouvait avoir des complices partout... la première fois, son agresseur avait réussit à se glisser dans sa propre cellule, en pleine nuit, sans que personne ne le voit. Aujourd'hui, il avait réussit à droguer sa nourriture. Avait-il eut accès aux cuisines ? Etait-il possible que celui qui voulait le tuer n'était pas un des prisonniers, mais un gardien ?!

Harry sentit un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche.

- Hey, ça va ? lui souffla Neville d'un ton inquiet.

Il devait être pâle et son effroi devait transparaître sur son visage car Sirius le dévisageait également. Non, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Comment cela aurait-il put aller ?! On avait encore essayé de le tuer, bordel de merde !

Harry regarda Neville, puis Sirius. Il ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Et qu'aurait-il dit ?

Le visage de Sirius changea brusquement, s'assombrissant alors que son regard passait du gardien qui avait déclaré la mort de Terry Tarner, à Harry. Il venait de comprendre à son tour. Son regard était alarmé et il dévisagea rapidement chacune des personnes présentent dans le réfectoire.

La question Qui ? s'affrontait avec celle du Pourquoi ? dans l'esprit de Harry.

Sirius esquissa un mouvement vers son ami, mais un gardien le rejeta brutalement contre le mur. Cette intervention attira quelques regards. Dont l'un se parait d'un gris anthracite glacé. Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Harry regarda ces yeux gris sans vraiment les voir. En qui pouvait-il avoir confiance ?

Non, Draco Malefoy l'avait secouru l'autre jour, il l'avait... Harry interrompit brusquement le cour de ses pensées. Et si Malefoy avait tout mis en scène ? Et si il avait demandé à Flyte de l'agresser pour le sauver et gagner sa confiance ? Pour qu'il ne se méfie pas, pour qu'il ne le soupçonne pas...

Harry secoua la tête. Non, c'était ridicule. Si Malefoy avait voulu le tuer, il aurait laisser Flyte le détruire physiquement et psychologiquement. et puis Malefoy était arrivé après eux au réfectoire... D'un autre côté, c'était quelqu'un d'influent ici, il pouvait avoir des complices n'importe où... peut-être même parmi les gardiens...

Les détenus du bâtiments A furent renvoyés dans leurs cellules respectives. En partant, Malefoy se pencha vers un des gardiens et lui glissa quelques mots. L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Harry qui vit en ce regard ses pires craintes confirmées. Sirius jeta également un regard à Harry, mais il n'avait rien de rassurant : Sirius était aussi inquiet que lui.

Un grand type en uniforme noir qui ne semblait pas vraiment être un gardien sortit d'un des parloirs, qui donnaient sur le réfectoire, une feuille blanche tirées à l'ordinateur dans la main. Le gardien qui avait parlé à Malefoy s'avança vers lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. L'autre jeta un coup d'oeil à sa liste, puis à Harry, à nouveau à sa feuille et hocha la tête.

- Arkner, Valery ! appela l'homme en uniforme noir. Cellule A 09.

Deux gardiens attrapèrent Arkner, chacun par un bras, et le firent sortir du réfectoire. Puisque le bâtiment B devait être fermé pour la nuit, on leur attribuait, provisoirement, des nouvelles cellules.

- Bridge, Frélian ! Cellule A 06.

Ils étaient envoyés dans le bâtiment A. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Neville, qui ne semblait pas plus ravi que lui de se retrouver là-bas. Tout le monde allait y dormir cette nuit. Tout le monde. Celui qui cherchait à le tuer aussi, probablement. Tenterait-il quelque chose cette nuit ?

Non, il y avait déjà eut un mort aujourd'hui. Ca attirerait bien trop l'attention. Il ne tenterait rien ce soir... n'est-ce pas ? Harry se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à cette idée.

Neville fut envoyé en A 08. Et Harry pria pour être placé en A 10 ou en A 06, voisines de celle de son ami... avant de se rappeler que c'était Sirius qui occupait la cellule A 10 et que la cellule A 06 venait déjà d'être attribuée. Merde.

- Potter, Harry ! Cellule A 23.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il était à l'autre bout du bâtiment A, juste à côté de... Harry cligna des yeux. Juste à côté de Draco Malfoy. C'était donc de ça qu'il avait parlé au gardien, il en aurait mis sa main à couper ! L'enfoiré !

Deux gardiens lui saisirent les bras et l'entraînèrent hors du réfectoire. Le vent glacé du crépuscule qui soufflait dans la cour le traversa de part en part. Au loin, au-dessus des hauts murs et des tourelles, un petit point lumineux brillait dans le ciel noir. Seul témoin d'une vie extérieure à la prison, cette lumière provenait du grand château d'eau d'un village Anglaise... Une vie en dehors de la prison... Tout cela lui semblait si loin à présent. Une vie... avait-il seulement le droit de défendre la sienne ? Le pourrait-il ?

Effectivement, sa cellule était l'une des deux voisine de celle de Malefoy. L'autre était occupée par Zabini. McForth était installé dans la suivante, la n°20. L'autre voisine de Harry restait vide.

Cette répartition était-elle suivait-elle un plan stratégique pour l'éliminer ?

L'homme aux clés entra alors dans le bâtiment A. Il ferma les cellules dans leur ordre de numérotation. Puis l'éclairage fut coupé et seul les bruissements feutrés de tissus dans l'obscurité, occupèrent un instant le silence du bâtiment. Pas une parole ne fut prononcée, pas un chuchotement. L'unique gardien du bâtiment pour la nuit s'était assis sur une chaise à son bureau, au milieu du bâtiment.

De toute façon, il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien à faire : toutes les cellules étaient soigneusement fermées et une caméra de surveillance balayait l'espace à intervalles réguliers. Un petit voyant rouge derrière l'objet électrique indiquait les mouvements de balayage et la vitesse de la caméra. Harry fixa ce point lumineux pendant un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées.

Dire qu'il avait peur était se placer bien trop en dessous de la vérité. Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir du bâtiment où il percevait des ombres et des silhouettes immobiles, allongées, de l'autre côtés des barreaux de sa cellule. Il sursautait au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruissement. Etre dans un endroit inconnu n'aidait en rien.

Il ne fermerait pas l'oeil de la nuit. C'était une certitude, un instinct de survie. Il lui semblait que s'il fermait les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, il ne pourrait plus les rouvrir. Le mal pouvait surgir de nulle part. Toutes les portions d'ombres étaient autant de cachettes pour son assassin.

C'était un professionnel du crime, pas un psychopathe qui frappe au hasard. Il l'avait observé, étudié, il prenait son temps, changeait de méthode... il restait insaisissable, insoupçonnable, imprévisible. Il attendait juste que Harry baisse un peu sa garde...

Harry se retourna sur le ventre et enfoui son visage dans son pauvre oreiller. Putain de bordel de merde, mais comment pouvait savoir ce que cet enfoiré préparait, comment il l'attaquerait à nouveau ?

Il se tourna sur le côté, dos au mur. Au moins personne n'arriverait par là. Et Flyte ? Et si c'était Flyte qui avait tenté de l'éliminer ? Il aurait voulu se venger... Un frisson parcouru le corps de Harry, et ses doigts se crispèrent malgré lui sur son drap. Il s'efforça de respirer profondément. Il devait rester calme. Il devait essayer de réfléchir.

Mais comment connaître le fonctionnement de l'esprit de son agresseur ? Lui qui, il y a quelques mois encore, coulait des journées tranquilles, loin de toute cette violence. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé... c'était quelque chose d'inconcevable... et aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela était arrivé. Une machination. C'était la seule explication qu'il avait, et c'était loin d'être celle qu'il aurait voulu.

Pourtant quelqu'un cherchait à le tuer, à l'éliminer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas qui, et il ne savait pas quand... mais il ne voulait pas attendre ce moment. Il devait trouver... démasquer... empêcher...

Harry serra les dents et retint un soupir désespéré. Il était si fatigué de se battre. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en sortir ! Il allait crever dans cette putain de prison et il ne saurait même pas pourquoi. Il aurait voulu revoir son appartement, revoir Suzy et son mari, savoir ce qu'était devenu Seamus après toutes ses années, il aurait même voulu avoir des nouvelles des Dursley. Il aurait voulu voir Neville sortir de prison, Luna aussi et Parmaë... il aurait voulu que Sirius soit libéré lui aussi... il aurait voulu vivre encore longtemps, loin d'ici... il aurait voulu tant de choses qu'il ne ferait jamais, qu'il ne verrait jamais...

Recroquevillé contre le mur en pierre de sa cellule, Harry resta un long moment à se s'imaginer une vie tranquille hors de cet endroit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de s'endormir qu'il se redressa brusquement, se secouant mentalement. Il essuya quelques larmes qui avaient osés glisser sur ses joues.

Il ne devait pas dormir ! Et il n'allait pas mourir ! Il se battrait encore ! Il n'allait laisser des putains d'enfoiré d'assassins avoir raison de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser gagner ! Il avait survécu jusque là, il pourrait le faire encore ! Oui, il se battrait. Ils n'auraient pas sa peau aussi facilement ! Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas une proie si facile ! Il allait... il allait...

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent à nouveau. Il allait faire quoi, exactement ? Il ne savait même pas comment marchait l'esprit tordu d'un assassin ! Il n'en avait jamais rencontré ni connu, il ne savait pas... mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Bien sûr que si, il connaissait des assassins ! La prison en était remplie !

Bon, Neville ne comptait pas, il avait agis sous le coup de la colère. Sirius était aussi coupable que lui de ce dont on l'accusait. Parmaë n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit. Luna... et bien Luna, il ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait été condamnée.

Mouais, la prison était peut-être remplie d'assassins, mais il n'avait confiance en aucun d'eux. Ils pouvaient tous être son agresseur, et donc, au contraire, chercher à le piéger plutôt qu'à l'aider. Non, il lui fallait quelqu'un de... quelqu'un...

La solution apparue si évidente à Harry qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la caméra de surveillance. La petite lumière rouge était tournée vers lui, signe que le champ de vision de l'appareil mécanique balayait l'autre bout du bâtiment. Harry se retourna sur le ventre et chuchota :

- Malefoy ?

Après tout, Malefoy avait eut des hommes de main, il avait bien organisé des machinations lui aussi, il pourrait sans doute voir sa situation sous un angle différent, penser différemment, trouver qui était derrière tout ça... et puis c'était le seul à pouvoir l'aider... à vouloir l'aider ?

L'objectif de la caméra se tourna vers lui et Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle se retourne à nouveau vers l'autre côté du bâtiment avant de rappeler le blond à nouveau.

- Malefoy ? ... Draco ?

Draco Malefoy cligna des yeux et se tourna sur le côté. Dans la pénombre, il distingua le garde, assis bien loin de sa cellule, probablement en train de somnoler. Les silhouettes des autres détenus étaient allongées et semblaient dormir depuis un moment. Puis il vit deux yeux. Deux yeux verts qui le regardaient derrière des barreaux, et qui reflétaient le peu de lumière envoyée par les grand spot extérieurs qui balayaient la cour depuis les tourelles.

Harry allait appeler le blond à nouveau, lorsqu'il croisa le regard argenté qu'il attendait. Un "quoi ?" suivit cette apparition et Harry sentit brusquement le peu de courage qu'il avait réussit à rassembler s'évaporer dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Rien.

Harry entendit un grognement. Les yeux argentés disparurent. La caméra revint sur eux... puis repartie. Les yeux reparurent.

- Dis pas de conneries et explique-moi pourquoi tu me réveille, murmura le blond d'une voix très posée.

Bon. Harry récupéra son courage égaré parmi les ombres et souffla que ce midi, avant de faire sa crise de vomissements et de mourir, Le Taré avait mangé sa part de nourriture.

Il y eut un instant silence. S'il ne pouvait pas voir ces yeux argentés, Harry aurait cru que Malefoy s'était rendormi. Mais il n'en était rien et la voix particulière du blond murmura :

- Personne n'a jamais essayé de te tuer, tu n'as jamais reçu de menaces, non ?

Harry déglutit. Bien sûr que si, il y avait eut les lames de rasoir ! Malefoy ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il avait essayé de se suicider ?! Il allait répondre, lorsque les yeux argenté disparurent à nouveau. Devinant que c'était la caméra qui tourna encore, il ferma les yeux à son tour.

- Si, souffla Harry lorsque l'objectif de la caméra leur tourna à nouveau le dos.

Puis, comme Malefoy semblait attendre la suite, Harry lui expliqua la tentative de meurtre déguisée en suicide à laquelle il avait échappée de justesse. Le silence s'installa à nouveau et le brun le bisa aussi sec :

- Tu crois que Flyte...

- Non, lui il voulait juste... enfin il ne cherchait pas à te tuer.

La réponse catégorique de Malefoy avait quelque chose de rassurant : le blond était sûr de lui, et il semblait concerné par la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Qui alors ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, et l'espoir de Harry retourna s'enterrer quelque part.

De son côté Malefoy réfléchissait rapidement. Il était totalement réveillé à présent. Quelqu'un dans cette prison était passé au-dessus de toutes ses décisions, quelqu'un s'était déplacé pendant la nuit, quelqu'un avait réussit à empoisonner un repas... D'ailleurs le Taré devait avoir perçu quelque chose, ce qui avait dût déclencher sa crise au déjeuner. Il avait peut-être même vu, reconnu cette personne, merde ! Maintenant il ne dirait plus rien.

Quelqu'un agissait donc pour son propre compte, ou pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. Ici. Dans sa prison. C'était déjà inacceptable que quelqu'un discute ses décisions. Mais si en plus, cette personne s'attaquait à Potter... il ne l'avait pas dégagé des griffes de Flyte pour qu'un autre l'agresse ! Une violente colère s'empara de lui et il se jura d'éliminer ce "quelqu'un" qui le défiait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais, affirma-t-il.

o

Ouf ! Enfin terminé ! J'ai cru que je ne viendrais jamais à bout de ce chapitre, qui s'est avéré plus long que prévu. J'espère que vous en avez profité...

Maintenant, si vous avez :

- Des idées sur la personne qui cherche à éliminer Harry

- et/ou Des commentaires à faire sur l'intrigue

- et/ou Des remarques sur n'importe quelle scène

- et/ou Des questions paske vous avez pas tout compris

- et/ou Des réclamations à faire sur le barde qui détruit toute la réputation de la noble musique des ménestrel

- ou Rien à dire

Vous pouvez/devez/êtes obligés de m'envoyer une petite/moyenne/grande review. (rayez les mentions inutiles)

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, à la prochaine (dans trois semaines environ, je vais essayer).


	10. Chapitre8 : Il n'y a pas de justice pour...

" Hum, hurm..." Le Ménestrel se racle la gorge, signe qu'il va chanter. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous vous conseillons une paire de boules Quiès

" Un beau jour, ou était-ce une-euh nuit...

Près d'un lac, je m'étais zendormi...

Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel, et venir de nul part,

surgit le Cavalier Noiaaaaaar !"

Un galop et deux coups de poisson plus tard (fournis chez le même poissonnier que la dernière fois), le Cavalier noir avait écarté le Barde du chemin menant à et sauté au bas de son cheval dans un tourbillon de cape noire (lavée avec Arial Black Machin qui garde les vêtements noirs noirs) mystérieux tandis que Crinière-au-Vent s'ébrouait les oreilles pour faire style.

D'un geste ganté théâtral, le cavalier noir tira de sa ceinture en cuir de mouton noir et à boucle de fer (que lui avait offert sa maman pour que son pantalon ne lui tombe pas sur les chevilles... et pour attacher le foureau de son épée) le rouleau de parchemin gravé (à la plume de moineau) des R² de mouâ :

- Ornaluca : et en plus, je suis en retard, mille excuses. J'espère que ce chapitre, malgré sa courte longueur, saura te faire encore attendre les prochains. Merci pour ta review. Bisous à toi.

- Lily : Que le prologue soit compliqué, c'est normal, c'est fait exprès. Il s'agit juste d'une jeune femme qui se rends sur la tombe d'un homme, juste enterré, qu'elle appréciait. Mais avec les autres chapitres que tu as lu, tu devrais pouvoir identifier tout le monde... je suis ravie que tu aime tant ma fic et j'espère que les prochain chapitres te plairont autant que les premiers. Merci encore. bizz.

- Celine.s : bon alors cette fois, je ne poste pas un vendredi soir ! Dans ce chapitre, les choses avancent aussi, mais dans l'ombre, tout se précipitera dans les deux prochains chapitres, dont le n°9 s'annonce bien plus long que celui-ci. Certaines réponses viendront... pas toutes, mais beaucoup. Pis comme c'est le pov de Draco qui est développé... merci pour la review, bisous à toua.

- Soal : Ah, Mr Séverus Rogue ! Voui, il va avoir un petit rôle dans la fic. Mais un petit. D'ailleurs Draco l'évoque dans ce chapitre. Mais tu as dit que tu avais eut du mal, au début, à accrocher à ma fic, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? (ça m'intéresse). C'est l'ambiance, les perso, l'écriture ? c'est toujours constructif d'avoir des avis partagés et des remarques négatives (quand ce n'est pas juste "c'est nul !"). bisous.

- Koyomi-San : tu veux tuer mon Harry ?! Et puis d'abord, qui te dit que la personne qui veut le tuer est pas beau, hein ? lol... Moui, je sais, les réactions de Draco semblent peut-être un peu trop rapide, je m'en suis rendu compte après, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ce chapitre de son point de vue. Tu me diras honnêtement ce que t'en pense, ok ? ... ah, si le grand méchant est un proche de Draco, ou quelqu'un de l'extérieur... tu n'est pas la seule à te poser la question. Tu as des soupçons sur qui ? (je veux savoir, siteplééééé). Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, gros bisous.

- Zick : mdr ! Je suis contente que tu aime Blaise et Draco, ce sont des personnages que j'ai l'intention de garder encore un moment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. bisous à touâ.

- YunaFab : Ah, ma p'tite Yuna' ! Alors, normalement, Jugé Coupable est en deux partie d'environ dix chapitres chacune, plus un prologue et un épilogue. Voilà. Donc encore deux chapitres (je ne compte pas celui-là) et la "Partie I : Prisonniers" sera achevée. Voilà voilà... donc j'ai encore à écrire ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Draco est assez protecteur. gros bisous.

- Saaeliel : bonjour mon amoûr ! Ah, plus de forfait texto, si ça c'est pas malheureux ! Moi je change de forfait, donc je dois terminer mon mois à 0 euros et j'y arrive pas, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu croules sous les texto ce soir ! Bon, et maintenant le décompte des jours avant ton ordinateurs, c'est quoi ? j -0 ? (j'attends avec ma bouteille de champagne et tout et tout). Sache m'amoûr que tu n'as pas avoir peur, nue sous ta couette, car tu n'y seras jamais longtemps seule... je serais là pour te réchauffer ! L'espagnol c'est pas grave, le plus important à retenir c'est "te quiero" le reste, on s'en fous, c'est un langage universel. Je te fais de gros bisous partout où tu veux (mais alors partout !).

- Lililice : Alors toi, tu pense que c'est Blaise (enfin XIII, c'est pareil) qui veut tuer Harry... intéressant. J'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira autant qu'au début. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. bisous à toi.

- Tete de noeud : j'aime bien ton pseudo à touâ ! lol. je suis ravie que tu commence à bien aimer ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre va te conforter dans cette idée ! bisous.

- Lee-NC-Kass : salut vous deux ! Ah, Blaise ! Vous savez qu'il volerait presque la vedette à Draco dans les reviews ?! Moi aussi je suis une grande bavarde, ma famille, mes amis, mes profs... ils ont tous chercher en vain le bouton Off ! Bien, je garde le cavalier noir alors, c'est noté. Arg, oui, le fameux Seamus de Magnetic Attraction ! Moi aussi j'ai eut envie de l'écarteler dans cette fic là... c'est peut-être pour ça que je préfère Dean... comme quoi les fic ça influence bcp sur les sentiments qu'on a pour les personnages (notament les perso secondaires). Pas grave la déviation. Je suis contente que vous aimiez. Gros bisous à vous deux.

- Vif d'or : ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je suis très contente que tu aime ma fic. C'est vrai qu'un UA c'est toujours assez particulier, et pas toujours bien accueillis, alors merci beaucoup. Gros bisous.

- Gwen 222 : Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore ! et un chapitre de plus, un ! ... mais qui aura une fin, lui aussi (ben oui, je sais pas écrire à l'infini). merci en tout cas pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. bisous à touâ.

- Pimouss : c'est court, mais ça a le mérite d'être clair ! lol. Merci bcp.

- Twiggy : Ah ! Ma p'tite Twiggy ! J'allais commencer à m'inquiéter, tu sais ?! Ma p'tite Nantaise... j'imagine le clignotant, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas. Je ne savais pas que la chanson de Tryan allait te plaire autant, ça m'a bien fait marrer. Mes fic... Lychee... oh par merlin ! ça y est ! je suis plus rouge qu'une tomate carbonisée par un magyar à pointes ! tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ce que tu as écrit est flatteur. je suis moi même fan de lychee, alors ça... c'est plus beau compliment qu'on a jamais fait à mes fic ! merci mille fois. alors toi tu préfère le barde ? ok, c'est noté... Oooooh oui, un site de fanarts ! C'est une très très bonne idée, ça ! Moi-même il m'arrive de griffonner deux trois machins, et je suis fan (aussi) de Yumegari (qui illustre les fic de alohomora)(si tu ne connais pas son site perso, tu peux tout de suite t'y précipiter sur yumegari.free.fr). Pour les prénoms, t'hésite pas, je note ! Blaise te fait donc penser à... Lebrac ? bien bien bien, pourquoi pas... tu le connaissais personnellement ? ah nan ! J'ai pas dit que Blaise serait dans tous les autres chapitres ! J'ai dit qu'on le verrais encore un moment ! c'est pas pareil... tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. merci bcp. Gros bisous à toi !

Les R² achevées, le Cavalier Noir enroula le parchemin à sa ceinture et remonta sur Crinière-au-Vent, son fidèle destrier, dans un nouveau tourbillon de cape noire mystérieux, avant d'effectuer une jolie figure équestre (il avait travaillé pendant un an comme écuyer dans le cirque Gugus avant de prendre le chemin des noirs messagers solitaires) et de repartir au triple galop, percer l'horizon...

Le barde se relevait à peine que déjà, le chapitre 8 de Jugé Coupable lui tombait dessus : Bonne Lecture !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**chapitre 08 . "Il n'y a pas de justice pour les gardiens de prison"**

o

_samedi 20 décembre 1997._

Draco pris une gorgée d'eau d'un geste distrait. Par les fenêtres du réfectoire, on pouvait aisément voir les quelques gardiens qui étaient postés dans la cour, déserte de ses détenus à l'heure du déjeuner. Seuls deux d'entre eux l'intéressait. Le premier se tenait au coin du bâtiment B, assez grand, large d'épaules, épais... et pas très vif d'esprit, mais ce qu'il attendrait de lui ne nécessiterait pas une intelligence supérieure.

Le second, aussi trapu que le premier, était nonchalamment appuyé sur le haut mur du fond, entre les bâtiments A et C. Draco apercevait à peine sa silhouette, mais il savait qu'il était là. Et c'était avec lui qu'il allait devoir jouer aujourd'hui.

Le blond reposa son verre et jeta un léger coup d'oeil à la pendule. Une heure moins dix. L'infirmier ne devrait pas revenir à son bureau avant quarante minutes. C'était plus que suffisant.

Draco se leva, Blaise et McForth avec lui. Il traversa le réfectoire en longeant la première table et son coude effleura négligemment l'épaule d'Elisa Wright. Prise dans une conversation avec Alison Feelgan, elle n'eut aucune autre réaction qu'un clignement des yeux.

Malefoy sortit du réfectoire et gagna les cellules du bâtiment A. D'autres détenus les rejoignirent peu après, ignorants pour la plupart que beaucoup de choses allaient se jouer dans l'ombre aujourd'hui. Blaise regardait à travers les barreaux de l'épaisse fenêtre de sa cellule, tout en suivant la conversation.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux bruns de Zabini, et Draco su qu'Elisa s'approchait de Goyle, le gardien posté entre les bâtiments A et C. Elle essaierait de lui parler, il ferait mine de la repousser. Elle insisterait, il la rejetterait violemment et, furieuse, elle le blesserait. Peu importe comment, peut importe avec quoi. Le principal étant qu'il soit juste assez amocher pour prétexter une visite à l'infirmerie.

N'importe quel détenu aurait dût attendre le retour de la pause déjeuner du médecin infirmier, mais un gardien... qui se méfierait d'un gardien ?

Draco entendit un cri de rage typiquement féminin, suivit un bruit sourd et un grondement étouffé. Quelques injures et un chapelet de grossièretés plus tard, le gardien quittait la cour en direction du réfectoire où se trouvait l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

C'était tellement facile. Il suffisait d'avoir un minimum d'influence, et on pouvait faire entrer ou sortir n'importe quoi dans cette prison ! ... avec un minimum d'influence, on pouvait même empoisonner un plat. Et c'est qu'on avait fait. Derrière son dos. Dans SA prison.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Draco Lucius Malefoy ne supportait pas, c'est que quelqu'un agisse dans son dos. Quelqu'un qui avait, visiblement, au moins autant d'influence que lui, et qui en usait. Autant d'influence à l'intérieur de la prison, mais surtout, à l'extérieur. Parce qu'il fallait un relais, au dehors, pour tirer toutes les ficelles.

Le commanditaire du meurtre de Potter n'était peut-être même pas dans cette prison, mais à l'extérieur. Et quelqu'un, ici, oeuvrait pour lui. Plus il y songeait, plus cette idée s'imposait à lui. Ce qui nouait un peu plus le problème, car même s'il réussissait à trouver qui était l'homme de main parmi les détenus (ou les gardiens, il ne fallait surtout pas négliger les gardiens), ça n'empêcherait pas le grand commanditaire d'envoyer, ou d'employer, un nouveau bras pour achever le travail du premier.

Mais en restant ici, entre ces murs, il ne pourrait jamais que trouver l'homme de main en question. Et un assassin était plus que suffisant pour tuer un homme.

Draco retint un soupir de frustration. Cette situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il détestait savoir que quelqu'un oeuvrait contre lui, sans parvenir à le démasquer. Si seulement il n'était pas coincé là, ça ferait des jours qu'il aurait trouvé et éliminé ce traître à SA prison.

Un traître... à croire que tout ce qu'il construisait connaissait une faille traîtresse parmi ses plus proches alliés. Lorsqu'il avait repris les affaires de son père, c'était son ancien professeur et ami, Séverus Rogue, qui avait fait tomber son empire. Draco avait longtemps considéré l'homme comme une sorte d'oncle, un parent. Il s'était habitué aux remarques acides de son professeur, à son regard noir capable de faire baisser les yeux au plus arrogant. Il avait été plus proche de cet homme sombre et méprisant que de son père. Il se souvenait avec une précision ironique Rogue lui affirmer que les traîtres étaient toujours ceux à qui on pensait le moins, ceux qui étaient les plus proches des détenteurs de pouvoir, car alors ils étaient des espions puissants et dangereux.

Les plus proches... Draco leva les yeux vers Blaise Zabini. XIII, avec ses airs moqueurs et narquois, c'était un tueur à gage. Il pouvait très bien avoir été employé pour éliminer Potter. Il avait été incarcéré voilà trois ans, il pouvait très bien être encore en contact avec des gens de l'extérieur... des employeurs.

Le regard de Draco glissa sur Phillip McForth. Phoenix, sombre, méprisant, tellement plus secret que XIII, tueur à gage également. Depuis vingt-cinq ans qu'il était là, il n'avait peut-être plus de contact à l'extérieur, mais son influence dans la prison n'était plus à démontrer. C'était même étonnant qu'il ait si vite accepter de se ranger avec lui, Draco Malefoy.

Mais après tout, McForth n'était pas le plus ancien détenu d'Azkaban : Neil Morlorn connaissait chacune des pierres de chaque mur, pour y être enfermé depuis quarante-trois ans. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans quand il est venu s'installer dans sa cellule n°13. Une histoire de cannibalisme... Draco n'avait pas cherché à avoir beaucoup de détails.

Peut-être que McForth s'était rangé avec lui parce qu'il se doutait qu'un Malefoy ne resterait pas bien longtemps enfermer. Il n'avait pas tort. Si tout marchait comme il l'avait prévu, il passerait février en Suisse. Lui et les quelques très proches dont il avait besoin. A savoir Blaise et McForth. Ce que feraient les autres, qui profiteraient de leur évasion pour se faire la malle aussi, ne le regardait pas.

Dans peu de temps... si peu de temps... peut-être trop peu pour découvrir l'homme de main de Potter. Trop peu de temps pour l'éliminer. Et lorsqu'il serait loin d'ici, si Harry ne s'était pas évadé lui aussi, alors son assassin terminerait sans peine le travail. Il pourrait même profiter de l'effervescence que ne manquerait pas de créer son évasion pour tuer le brun.

Draco retint un grognement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il avait promis à Potter de l'aider et il n'avait qu'une parole. Il faudrait qu'il emmène Potter avec lui, ou qu'il élimine son meurtrier avant de partir... Une fois dehors il aurait les mains libres pour trouver le haut commanditaire de l'assassinat de Potter.

Dans une affaire comme celle-ci, le Qui ? et le Pourquoi ? étaient étroitement liés. Il suffisait de trouver l'un pour découvrir l'autre. Le problème était que Potter ne soupçonnait pas un seul des deux. Cette innocence agaçait Draco, et l'attirait en même temps. Comment pouvait-on s'attirer la haine de quelqu'un sans même le soupçonner ?! Potter était innocent, mais il n'était pas crédule, ni niais. Il était simplement perdu au milieu d'un nid de vipères, et plutôt que de s'abaisser à se mêler à elles, il rasait les murs, évitant les morsures par sa simple chance. Une chance insolente. Un charme insolent.

Draco secoua la tête. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il soit attiré par Harry Potter. Déjà, le brun avait, sans le savoir, modifié la donne de son grand projet qu'il nourrissait depuis son incarcération. C'était étrange. Il était arrivé comme une mouche dans sa soupe, et voilà que son seul soucis était de sauver cette mouche de la noyade ! Il était ridicule.

Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne comme lui. Son père avait, dès son plus jeune âge, veillé à ses fréquentations, qu'elles soient influentes, politiques, commerciales. Des gens qui savaient pourquoi ils étaient là et ce qu'ils voulaient. Des gens emplis de pouvoirs et d'ambitions, sûrs de leur personne, fiers et arrogants... Des gens comme lui.

Dans l'univers carcéral, qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'était trouvé confronté à des gens fiers et méprisants, mais également méprisables. Et lui, du haut de son rang, de son sang et de sa renommée, il avait tranquillement établi son autorité.

Et voilà qu'arrivait quelqu'un de bien étrange. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec son monde. Quelqu'un qui n'était ni fier, ni arrogant. Quelqu'un de perdu. Quelqu'un qui lui semblait soudainement beau. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça, face à lui.

Harry lui faisait l'effet d'un bon alcool. En le voyant, il sentait quelque chose de chaud l'envahir doucement, le brûler tranquillement et l'apaiser. Mais à rester trop longtemps à ses côtés, il se sentait ivre et n'était plus sûr de contrôler ses paroles ou ses gestes. Il se sentait prêt à tout plaquer pour se ranger en Suisse avec lui, ou bien à l'allonger sur une des grandes tables du réfectoire et lui faire l'amour... Par pitié, tout mais pas ça. L'amour rendait faible.

Il n'était pas faible.

- Malefoy !

Draco retint un sursaut, trop brusquement tiré de ses pensées, et se tourna vers Lambert Brigton avec un sourcil relevé.

- T'es appelé au parloir, annonça l'homme.

Draco cligna des yeux. Il croisa le regard perplexe de Blaise et l'impassible noir des yeux de McForth. Bien, allons donc voir de quoi il retourne... Il espérait juste que son entretient serait assez court pour lui permettre de récupérer Goyle dans quelques heures.

- Eh bien, Malefoy, serait-ce ta fiancée qui refait surface ? se moqua Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'il passa les portes du réfectoire.

La jeune femme était attablée avec Alison Feelgan, qui attendait probablement de la visite, elle n'était pas incarcéré depuis bien longtemps. Londubat et Lovegood étaient là également. Mais aucune trace de Black, ni de Potter.

Les visites que recevaient Black de son copain-Lupin n'étaient plus un secret pour personne. Et Potter faisait sûrement face à son avocat, ou à un quelconque ami qu'il aurait réussis à garder malgré sa situation... hum... probablement son avocat.

Un gardien le guida jusqu'au quatrième parloir et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. A travers les grandes vitres des murs latéraux, Draco vit le fameux Lupin en grande conversation avec Black. Et un peu plus loin, Harry assis face à une jeune femme aux cheveux brun relevés sur la nuque en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait plusieurs mèches bouclées.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Malgré l'apparence et le visage sérieux de la jeune femme en question, elle lui paraissait bien jeune pour être avocate. Il retint un grognement et détourna les yeux. Voilà qu'il en devenait jaloux. C'était plus que ridicule, c'était pitoyable.

La porte face à lui s'ouvrit et un gardien fit entrer son "visiteur" avant de ressortir, les laissant seuls dans la pièce. L'homme qui venait d'entrer devait avoir la quarantaine, corps droit, port fier, costume noir bien taillé, petites lunettes sérieuses, raie impeccable. Draco était même sûr qu'il avait soigneusement ciré ses chaussures noires avant de venir.

C'était parfait. Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Draco. Et la scène commença :

- Vous avez probablement déjà entendu parler de moi, je suis Josan McFawley, votre nouvel avocat. J'ai repris votre dossier à la suite de maître Arnott et je souhaitais vous rencontrer pour me faire une idée plus précise de votre... personne.

- A ce ton méprisant, j'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà une idée de ma... personne, _maître_, railla Draco.

- Les accusations et condamnations de votre dossier ne sont pas très favorables, répliqua l'avocat en repoussant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. Et vous pourrez mettre autant de poudre qu'il vous plaira sur votre visage, cela ne cachera pas les taches de vos petites affaires.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de la poudre, balaya Draco avec un geste négligent. Je vous croyait mon avocat ? Ne devriez-vous donc pas me défendre.

- Non, Mr Malefoy, je vais _essayer_ de vous défendre, là est la nuance. Alors cessez vos petits airs supérieurs et arrogants. Je suis la seule petite lumière de votre situation. Vous vous enfoncez dans le noir, dans l'obscurité de la nuit... faîtes attention Mr Malefoy...

- Une lumière, vous ? l'interrompis narquoisement Draco. Et vous allez me sortir quoi ? La St lumière divine ? La lumière blanche réparatrice et rédemptrice ?!

- Il n'y aura jamais aucune lumière blanche pour vous, Malefoy ! Tout au plus, la lumière sera rouge. Aussi rouge et coupable que le sang que vous avez versé. Et peut-être vous y noierez-vous !

- Oh, arrêtez, vous allez me faire peur, se moqua Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec les gens comme vous. Que m'importe qui reprend mon dossier, maître McFawley, vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller seul. Et ne revenez pas me déranger avant au moins quatre ans... vous pouvez même étendre ce répit jusqu'à une décennie ! Merci beaucoup.

- Très bien, Mr Malefoy, c'est vous qui créez cette situation, pas moi, déclara l'avocat en appuyant sur le bouton rouge fixé à l'unique table que portait le parloir. Sachez simplement que vous aggravez votre cas.

Draco haussa les épaules. Un gardien entra et Josan McFawley tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce. La scène était terminée.

o

hum, oui, je sais, c'est plus court que le précédent chapitre. Ben oui. mais y'a moins de dialogue. Et puis on approche de la fin de la Partie I de cette fic, alors...

Les choses bougeront bien plus dans le chapitre 9. Vous aurez même droit à quelques révélations (j'entends quelques "ah, enfin ! on va comprendre quelque chose." ou est-ce mon esprit qui divague ?).

voilà voilà. Toute remarque est bonne à faire, à dire, et surtout à m'écrire !


	11. Chapitre 9 : S'il n'y a pas de solution,...

Oyez, oyez, chères lectrices (j'ai abandonné l'espoir de voir un jour des personnes portant le chromosome Y lire une de mes fic), grande réjouissances aujourd'hui sur : un nouveau chapitre de Jugé Coupable ! (youpiiiiiii... non, sans Carioca).

Alors au programme, dans ce chapitre trèèèèès, mais trèèèèèèèèèès long par rapport au précédent, vous aurez :

- un passé à oublier.

- des choses qui avancent enfin.

- une révélation capitale.

- les bons conseils de Tata Luna.

- un dilemme, dilemme.

- la preuve que l'ennemi est bête

- un accident.

- une dispute entre Parmaë et Sirius.

- une longue réflexion

- une vocation de détective.

- des remords.

- un règlement de compte.

et aussi

- la preuve que 17 centimètres c'est suffisant !

Le tout dans le désordre bien sûr ! Voilà. Si avec tout ça, y'en a une de vous qui me sort que le chapitre est trop court, je vous balance le chapitre 10 en trois lignes et vingt-cinq mots ! mdr...

Je vous souhaiterais bien une bonne lecture, mais je vais d'abord prendre le temps de répondre au reviews :

- celine.s : ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie rien de la suite, c'est déjà tout planifié. Ah ça, pour des révélations, il y en a dans ce chapitre ! mais ça, je l'ai déjà dis dans le sommaire, et comme tu t'impatiente, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. bisous.

- Soal : oui, c'est vrai que commencer par un enterrement, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus gai. Moi-même, je n'aime pas trop lire des fic tragique, c'est mauvais pour mon p'tit coeur fleur bleue ! C'est vrai que j'ai hésité un peu avant de mélanger les hommes et les femmes dans la prison. Bon, ils ne sont pas totalement mélangés, ils ont des bâtiments à part, mais je reconnais que ça peu paraître étrange. D'un autre côté, je me voyais mal expliquer que la prison haute-sécurité d'Angleterre refusait les femmes (elles peuvent être tout aussi dangereuses et coupables que les hommes), je préférait mettre tout ce monde sur un pied d'égalité. Non, ce n'est pas un avocat commis d'office, mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'altercation entre Draco et son avocat est expliqué dès le début de ce chapitre... merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous à toi.

- Ornaluca : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Mais j'ai juste une question : ton pseudo c'est "Ornaluca" et tu signe "Artémis". Je dois t'appeler comment ? bizz.

- Saaeliel : bonjour m'amour Saael' de démon rien qu'à mouâ toute seule ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent. Celui-là aussi comporte beaucoup de révélations, et les choses bougent (enfin). Un des ex de Harry voudrait sa mort ? hum... c'est une proposition qu'on ne m'avait pas encore sortit... mais la réponse a tout le temps d'arriver ! (j'aime garder le suspens) (tu me connais, j'aime faire languir les choses... n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?). Ah non ! Je te reprends tout de suite (oui, bien sûr que je te reprends, encore et encore, ais c'est pas dans ce sens là que je l'entendais mon amour... et non, je n'entends pas "sens" comme synonyme de "position") : Tes reviews ne sont jamais nulles ! Elles comptent pour moi, paske c'est toi qui les écrit. Elles ne sont donc JAMAIS nulles ! (je te punirais pour avoir proféré de tels mensonges, ne t'inquiète pas). Oh, dis, dis, dis, tu me l'envois le lemon avec Porte/Harry/Draco ? hen, hein, dis ?! Cela dis je confirme que ta dernière review était absolument et complètement... folle, sans queue ni tête... d'ailleurs c'est pas vrai, y'avait une queue : la tienne (j'étais dessus, je me rappelle bien !). Peace si tu veux, mais surtout Love pour toi et SEX pour nous !

- Crystal : coucou, toi ! j'espère que mon chapitre tombe pour un week-end où tu as l'ordinateur. Quand à l'histoire, qu'elle se termine bien ou pas, j'en fait mon affaire. J'ai encore long à écrire, je n'en suis même pas à la moitié, alors... mais j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. L'intrigue se noue et se dénoue. Révélations est le mot d'ordre de ce nouveau chapitre, alors profite. Gros bisous à toi.

- pimouss : bon alors, dans l'ordre : paske les grands criminels de Grande Bretagne ont le droit d'être des hommes ou des femmes, mais ils ont des bâtiments différents (pour les cellules je parle) ; oui, d'ailleurs tu vas le voir tout de suite ; il y a deux partie à ma fic, la première se termine bientôt (il ne manque que le chapitre 10) et la seconde partie s'enchaîne directement après ; ça je ne vais pas te le dire ! ; si la réponse à la question précédent était positive, celle-ci le serait également. voilà. bisous.

- Zick : cela n'est pas près de finir ! la suite est juste là, merci pour ta review. bizz.

- blurp3 : toi, t'as un nom qui me fait bien marre ! merci en tout cas, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Ah ! La fameuse date sur la tombe ! Non, il n'y a pas écrit "death fic" et ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part. Mais oui, effectivement, la date approche... niark niark niark... j'aime bien jouer avec les nerfs. merci pour ta review. gros bisous à toi.

- Smirnoff : merci. j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaît aussi. bisous.

- YunaFab : moui, c'est vrai que Draco a un pov plus... posé. Dans ce chapitre, leurs deux pov sont alternés... mais celui de Harry reste effectivement assez paumé. La deuxième partie arrivera très vite puisqu'il ne reste que le chapitre 10 pour achever la première. Quand à ce qu'il s'y passera, je ne vais rien te révéler... merci pour ta review, gros bisous.

- lililice : Toi, tu as quelque chose d'incroyable ! Tu sais que tu pourrais presque écrire ma fic à ma place ?! Je ne vais pas trop dire pourquoi de quoi, mais quand même ! Je vais vraiment me demander à qui t'a parlé ! Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous à toi, merci encore pour ta review.

- Dwallia : ah, une p'tite nouvelle ! chouette. je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Les révélations arrivent, les choses évoluent, ce chapitre est un pilier de l'histoire. merci pour ta review, bisous.

- Lee-NC-Kass : votre review est loin d'être insupportable, et c'est si cette foutue entaille au doigt vous avait empêché d'écrire que j'aurait été déçue ! En plus, pour apprendre que vous adôrez le chapitre précédent ! Pour le nouvel avocat, c'est normal, c'est fait exprès, c'est l'effet recherché, et ça s'explique dès le début de ce chapitre. Ne vous affolez pas toutes les deux ! Hum... la personne qui veut tuer Harry et celle qui l'a fait enfermé ne ferait qu'un... c'est un point de vue intéressant... vous verrez... (niak niark niark). merci à toutes les deux pour votre review. Kiss !

- Vif d'Or : Mais qui a dit que Harry allait mourir ?! C'est pas possible, ça ! ok, la date sur la tombe annonce un délais de deux semaines, mais on sais même pas qui est mort (bon, d'accord, on s'en doute), dans quelles circonstances, et pis plein de détails qui font que voilà, faut pas que j'en dise trop... alors ça suffit maintenant ! Peut-être que Harry va mourir mais arrêtez de me couper mon supsens-euh ! (flûte alors). sinon à quoi je sers, moi ! mdr ! désolé, je suis partie un peu en live. merci pour ta review, je t'embrasse.

- Lily : t'inquiète, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer et de terminer cette fic comme prévu... et j'espère que tu seras bien là jusqu'à la fin ! je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. merci pour ta review. Gros bisous à touâ !

- Anyssia : j'avais déjà reçu ta review par le biais de O&F, merci beaucoup. Oui, c'est vrai que dans certaines fics, Draco est un peu trop... gentils. Il passerait presque pour un Poufsouffle et je trouve ça dommage de ne pas utiliser son sale caractère dans toute sa complexité. Je suis contente que tu aime Jugé Coupable. C'est vrai que tout le monde n'aime pas les UA (moi-même, je n'en aime que quelques uns, les personnages ont tendance à trop dévier de leur caractères originaux), et je suis contente également que tu y aime Draco, parce que son caractère n'est pas exactement le même que dans mes autres fic (notamment "Je te hais"). Il est toujours froid, mais il est moins... enfin il est moins ado, quoi ! Je crois que tu m'as trouvée sur ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. gros bisous.

- Twiggy : ah, ma p'tite Twiggy ! Tu sais que j'aurais put poster mon chapitre dimanche soir, mais que je ne poste que mercredi, juste pour pouvoir répondre à ta review, hein ?! paske j'allais m'inquiéter, mouâ... je pouvais appeler les pompiers, le SAMU, la police, l'équipe de Perdu de Recherche, et tout et tout... mais j'ai reçu ta review, tu n'es donc ni morte ni blessée, donc c'est parfait. Ouf ! Cacile qui est rassurée. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir le lien que tu m'as passé pour ton fanart, mais j'ai pas réussis à charger l'image... je ré-essaierais. Ta classe a participé au Goncourt ?! TU as participé au Goncourt ?! (ou alors j'ai mal compris...)Bon alors... éfigie en or, moui, d'accord, je prends note, avec rubis, diamants, saphir, pirytes, Lapiz Lazuli (t'es sûre qu'il y a un Z à la fin de Lazuli ?!)... olivine aussi. Oui, oui bien sûr ! Tu ne veux pas des émeraudes, opales, perles de nacre et quelques éclats de cristal tant que j'y suis ?! Si je veux braquer une banque, tu feras partie de la bande ? Bon, ok, alors... qu'est-ce que tu fais vendredi prochain ? lol. Je suis désolé pour l'intro de ce chapitre, mais je te promet que le barde chantera pour le chapitre 10, d'accord ? Non, effectivement « condamné à tore » ne s'écrit pas comme ça, c'est « tort », mais c'est pas grave, ça m'amuse ! gros bisous à touâ.

Voilà, je vous laisse (enfin) accéder au nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

ooo

chapitre 9 : "S'il n'y a pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème."

o

_samedi 20 décembre 1997._

Draco quitta le parloir accompagné d'un gardien. Cette entrevue avec son prétendu avocat s'était déroulée exactement comme il l'avait souhaité. Il avait obtenu les derniers renseignements qu'il attendait et il avait donné ses dernières instructions :

Le signal serait donné trois jours avant le jour fixé. Une lumière rouge dans la nuit, et s'il interprétait correctement le "peut-être vous-y noierez-vous", il s'agirait de la petite lumière qui brillait en haut du château d'eau. Petit point blanc lumineux, seule trace d'une vie extérieure à la prison... d'une ville située à quelques kilomètres vers l'Ouest.

Il avait demandé de prévoir l'opération pour quatre personnes : Lui-même, Blaise, McForth... et il avait compté Harry Potter. Il fallait mieux compter une place de trop qu'une place de moins, si jamais il ne trouvait pas celui qui voulait tuer le brun avant son départ... Mais il avait aussi précisé qu'une dizaine de détenus profiteraient sans doute de l'occasion pour s'évader eux aussi.

Cela avait été si simple... McFawley était un excellent acteur, il s'en rappellerait, au cas où...

Une silhouette attira son attention, brisant ses petites réflexions satisfaites. Une silhouette aux cheveux noirs désordonnés et aux yeux verts.

Harry avait apparemment terminé son propre entretient avec la jeune femme brune que Draco avait aperçu avec lui. Il lui adressa un léger sourire auquel Draco répondit par un signe de tête.

- Alors ? fit Harry après une hésitation. C'était... c'était ton avocat ? Il n'avait pas l'air très... très sympathique...

Draco pensa un instant mentir au brun, puis il se rappela qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il s'évade avec lui... encore fallait-il le mettre au courant !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, balaya-t-il. Et toi ?

- Mon avocate, acquiesça Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Elle a l'air jeune, marmonna-t-il. Je suppose que c'est sa première affaire sérieuse ? Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ais été condamné !

- Elle est très compétente, défendit vivement Harry. Et puis franchement, tu aurais vu le bordel de toute cette histoire, tu ne dirais pas ça !

Draco fut surpris par le ton du brun. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

- Ok, ok, c'est vrai que je ne la connais pas, concéda Draco. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, je m'interrogeais, c'est tout...

Harry soupira d'un ton las et baissa les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, tout ça me dépasse, je suis à cran. Je dors mal la nuit, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde observe le moindre de mes gestes, et par-dessus le marché quelqu'un cherche à me tuer !

Draco résista à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était franchement ridicule : il ne manquerait plus qu'il se lance dans la guimauve ! Et le repas aux chandelles c'était pour quand ?! ri.di.cule !

Mais Harry avait besoin d'être réconforté, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Alors Draco passa un doigt sous le menton du brun et lui releva la tête.

- Hey, t'inquiète pas, souffla Draco. Tu sortiras d'ici bientôt, et vivant, je te donne ma parole... et elle a beaucoup de valeur, quoi qu'en dise certains !

Harry esquissa un pauvre sourire, ses yeux cherchant à déchiffrer le regard argenté plongé en lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy avec un tel regard. Lui qui pouvait porter des perles rayonnantes de fierté et d'arrogance ; ou des yeux couleur acier, menaçants... il posait sur lui une lueur rassurante, apaisante...

Et cette voix... sa voix qu'il avait prise, de sa mesure toujours si fine, tranchante, si juste, si particulière... avec une note de confiance et de calme qui l'adoucissait. Et pourtant ferme, posée, certaine de ses propos...

Comment Draco Malefoy pouvait-il être aussi complexe : fier et attentif, méprisant et concerné, froid et rassurant... Il était toujours maître de lui, et semblait toujours maître de toute situation. Il était fort, et Harry enviait cette force intérieure que possédait le blond. Il se demandait également quel était le passé de Draco Malefoy, qu'avait-il dût affronter ou supporter pour avoir aujourd'hui une telle force de caractère.

Et puis Draco n'était pas seulement ça. Il était aussi charismatique, il savait attirer les gens à lui, monopoliser les regards, encourager, motiver, diriger. C'était un meneur d'hommes. Ambitieux, talentueux, et tout à fait conscient de ses atouts.

Alors pourquoi un homme comme lui, qui ne s'entouraient pas de n'importe qui, qui ne s'encombraient pas de personne inutiles... pourquoi un homme comme Draco Malefoy s'occupait-il d'un homme comme lui, Harry Potter, simple citoyen, complètement paumé par sa propre histoire ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il s'intéresser à lui, pourquoi vouloir l'aider ? ... Malefoy savait pourtant qu'il n'était rien, qu'il ne possédait rien, aucune fortune ; ni pouvoir, ni influence...

- Pourquoi ? chuchota Harry. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi tu t'embête avec moi ?

Draco cilla. Oui, pourquoi ?!

- Parce que... parce que j'en ai envie... je ne "m'embête" pas avec toi, tu n'es pas une charge ou un poids, ou un quelconque fardeau que tu as put imaginer. Je veux t'aider, parce que j'ai envie de t'aider... parce que... parce que je ne pense pas que tu ai ta place ici...

Voilà. Au moins c'était clair, non ? Bon, il ne voulait pas passer pour un justicier (ce qui aurait été absolument pitoyable et pathétique), mais c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il ressentait... en partie...

Harry, lui, ne savait pas trop comment prendre les dernières paroles du blond. Il n'avait pas sa place ici... c'est à dire ? Il était encombrant ? Il gênait des projets établis avant son arrivée ? Pourtant Malefoy disait qu'il n'était pas une charge, qu'il ne dérangeait pas... alors quoi ? Draco Malefoy n'était pas connu pour aider gratuitement les gens. Mais même lui semblait ne pas trouver de raison tangible à ses actes... ou, du moins, ne les disaient pas.

Draco lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Oui, évidemment, il avait sans doute des centaines de choses à cacher... Oh, et puis pourquoi se prenait-il la tête avec ça ?! Draco Malefoy voulait l'aider, parfait ! C'était bien la première personne à croire en lui, et à vouloir le défendre... oui, le défendre, Draco Malefoy voulait le défendre, le protéger... et le plus stupide c'est qu'il se voyait très bien protégé par le blond.

La force du blond le rassurait, lui redonnait confiance. Et il avait confiance. Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, il avait confiance en Draco Malefoy, même s'il ne se l'expliquait pas à lui-même... d'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir des explications. Tant de choses lui étaient tombées dessus en si peu de temps, et tout continuait encore à se mouvoir, à tournoyer autour de lui, jusqu'à le rendre malade. Il voulait quelque chose de stable, quelque chose à quoi il puisse se raccrocher pour ne pas se laisser emporter dans le tourbillon d'emmerdes qui le secouait.

Et quelque part il y avait des yeux gris. Quelque part il y avait une main tendue vers lui. Quelque part, il y avait cette voix qui lui affirmait qu'il sortirait d'ici. Alors il s'y accrochait, et il le croyait. Oui, si Draco Malefoy déclarait que lui, Harry Potter, sortirait d'Askaban bien vivant, alors ce serait le cas.

- Et toi ? demanda soudain Harry. Toi non plus tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Enfin je veux dire...

Le brun s'interrompit. Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa phrase. Draco Malefoy était tellement... tellement... enfin il n'avait rien à faire en prison ! Il était fait pour les bureau, les directions ; il était fait pour le marbre, le cristal et la soie... il n'était pas fait pour le béton, la ferraille et la crasse... non, Draco Malefoy avait encore moins sa place ici que lui.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, déclara le blond. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester encore longtemps...

Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Mais à Harry, oui, il faudrait qu'il le lui dise, avant que son projet ne commence et que tout s'affole. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle.

- Ne fais pas de connerie, prévint Harry d'une voix grave.

Draco fut surppris par le ton du brun. Harry avait les sourcils froncés, ses yeux verts s'étaient assombrit et il avait perdu son maigre sourire. Mais plus encore que son expression, c'était sa voix qui avait fait levé les sourcils de Draco. Une voix sombre, grave et inquiète. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il était ravi ! Et il se sentait profondément stupide, bête, idiot et faible de se savoir ravi !

Oui, décidément Harry Potter avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui. Une trop grande influence. Il devait arrêter tout ça immédiatement avant de perdre la tête... et une sale petite voix lui disait que c'était déjà trop tard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, assura Draco. Et toi, tu as des projets ?

Harry fut décontenancé. Des projets... des projets d'avenir ? pour le jour où il sortirait d'ici ?!

La plupart des détenus songent à la vie qu'ils mèneront une fois dehors, à la vie qu'ils construiront, la maison, le travail, les amis... Harry réalisa qu'il se s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Tout s'était tellement précipité qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'occuper de sa vie plus loin que pour le lendemain. C'était déjà si dur de rester en vie, alors s'imaginer un futur... en dehors de ces murs...

Et soudain, Harry fut effrayé de se retrouvé dehors. Perdu dans un monde hostile qui l'avait rejeté et où il n'avait plus rien ni personne. Au moins ici, il y avait Sirius, et Neville, et Luna, et...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Bien sûr qu'il voulait sortir d'Askaban ! Il irait s'installer loin, très loin d'ici. Il se ferait une nouvelle vie... il... il serait libre, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait encore être libre... il ne serait plus traqué par personne... il n'aurait plus d'ennemi et... et il... il pourrait...

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry. Je ne sais pas du tout. En vérité, je ne sais même pas comment sortir d'ici... non, je ne sais même pas comment survivre ici... alors songer à ma sortie, j'en suis absolument incapable.

Harry marqua une pause, puis voyant que Draco ne répondait rien, il ajouta fermement :

- Mais je veux sortir. Je n'abandonnerais pas, parce que je sais que je n'ai rien fait. Je ne mérite pas ça. Et je me battrais encore pour sortir d'ici. Je sortirais d'ici et je partirais m'installer à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni, à l'autre bout de la Terre s'il le faut, et j'enterrerais toute cette histoire derrière moi !

Bon, ses propos étaient peu être un peu trop gonflés d'espoir, mais Harry se sentait rassuré de les entendre, même s'ils ne sortaient que de sa propre bouche.

- C'est bien, approuva Malefoy. Il faut que tu te batte. Je t'aiderais. Et tu t'en sortiras. Et... et tu pourras... faire ce que tu veux... où tu veux...

Avec qui tu veux... Bien sûr il faudra juste trouver qui veut le tuer, pourquoi, et le neutraliser ; il faudra aussi l'innocenter et... et puis après Harry Potter pourrait voler de ses propres ailes et partir à l'autre bout de monde... mouais... y'avait quand même du boulot avant. Et le brun n'y arriverait pas tout seul, ce qui satisfaisait égoïstement Draco. Harry aurait besoin de lui.

Ou alors il s'adresserait à quelqu'un d'autre. S'il voulait vraiment fuir toute cette "histoire" et tout laisser derrière lui, Harry ne ferait pas appel à lui. Il tâcherait de l'oublier lui aussi. Et tout ceux qu'il avait rencontré ici... même les deux autres, là ? Black et Londubat ? Et la Loufoca ?

- Et toi, Malefoy ? tu feras quoi une fois sorti de là ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'une question piège. Que ferait-il sorti d'ici ? où irait-il ? et surtout, poursuivrait-il ses anciennes activités.

Il a trois mois, Draco ne se serait même pas interrogé sur le sujet. Tout était prévu, tout était réglé. Mais la donne, aujourd'hui, lui semblait différente de celle d'hier. Il n'était encore sûr de rien, des idées folles lui traversaient l'esprit, et il ne voulait rien compromettre. Il savait aussi ce que Harry voulait entendre...

- Je pense que je vais me ranger, déclara-t-il finalement. Dans un pays d'Europe, ou en Amérique. J'ai assez d'argent pour vivre dans l'opulence pendant encore cinq siècles. Je ne sais pas trop en fait...

C'était une réponse assez proche de la vérité, du moins de son esprit actuel. A ceci près qu'il connaissait déjà l'adresse exact de l'endroit où il irait. Mais trop d'informations n'étaient pas nécessaires.

- Pourquoi tu ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui peut changer ? demanda Harry.

Toi. Toi, tu pourrais me faire changer. Toi, tu pourrais me faire perdre la tête. Toi, tu pourrais me faire tuer. C'était un horrible sentiment de réaliser qu'une personne avait une telle emprise sur lui, sur sa vie, sur ses décisions... et en même temps cela lui semblait tellement évident, comme si c'était la chose à faire, aussi folle soit-elle.

Un homme comme lui peut-il se ranger ? Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit le blond. Tellement de choses... et j'ai encore beaucoup à faire ici, entre ces murs...

- Moi je veux juste en sortir, affirma Harry.

Quelque chose plomba l'estomac de Draco et il s'entendit insister :

- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Bien sûr, c'était facile de dire que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se tirer d'ici et de tout oublier. Mais pourrait-il vraiment tirer un trait sur tout ça ?

Probablement pas. Mais il répondit tout de même :

- Non, je n'ai rien à faire là. Je ne regretterais absolument rien... auras-tu des regrets, toi ?

Draco dévisagea Harry un moment. Il songeait à ce monde, cette face caché des hommes, cette violence te cette haine qui emplissait ces murs. Il songeait à ces gens, tous différents. Et puis il songeait à lui.

A lui qu'il avait rencontré. A ses cheveux noirs bordéliques, à ses lèvres tentantes, à ses yeux verts. Les plus belles émeraudes qu'il lui ait été donné de voir... et Dieu savait qu'il en avait vu des pierres précieuses !

Il revoyait le brun entrer dans le réfectoire, le premier jour. Son regard qui s'était directement accroché au sien. Il se rappelait ce corps fragile et tremblant qu'il avait sauvé, ces yeux baignés de larmes. Il se souvenait de Harry, assis sur son lit, dans sa cellule, mâchonnant machinalement une mèche de cheveux noire.

- Oui...

- De quoi ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

Il posait la question ! Bien sûr qu'il aurait des regrets. Il regretterait de n'avoir put toucher cette peau dorée, de n'avoir put goûter ces lèvres... il regretterait de ne pas avoir put caresser ce corps... de ne pas avoir put garder ce corps près de lui.

Il le regretterait lui, il le savait déjà. Il était foutu et ce n'était même pas négociable !

Draco tendit la main vers le visage de Harry et posa sa paume sur la joue du brun, immobile. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il combla la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa, caressa ses lèvres, goûta leur texture, leur douceur, glissa une langue entre elles et rencontra l'autre, chaude et humide...

Harry le repoussa brutalement, les yeux écarquillés, effrayés. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Draco n'osant pas esquisser le moindre geste. Puis Harry tourna brusquement les talons et parti en courant.

Draco le regarda passer la porte du réfectoire sans bouger, incapable de parler.

Merde !

o

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Neville. Tu as sans doute raison, moi aussi ça me semble louche. Mais je ne vois pas du tout comment...

Il fut interrompu par une ouverture fracassante de la porte du bâtiment B. Sirius et Neville regardèrent Harry traverser le couloir et s'engouffrer dans sa cellule, le visage pâle comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

- Harry... ça va ? demanda Neville d'un ton inquiet.

Le nouveau venu leva des yeux un peu perdu vers eux, puis hocha vigoureusement la tête. Bien sûr que ça allait, ça allait très bien, rien ne pouvait aller mieux ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

- Ok, Harry, quel est le problème ? grogna Sirius.

- Y'a pas de problème ! répondit sèchement l'interpellé.

Non, aucun problème, absolument aucune problème. Draco Malefoy l'avait embrassé, mais où pouvait donc être le problème ?! Putain mais ce type était un assassin, un trafiquant d'armes, de drogue et d'il-ne-savait-trop-quoi-encore ! Il traitait avec des tueurs à gage, il était responsable de meurtres, bordel de merde !

- Ne dis pas de conneries, tu es tout pâle, insista Sirius.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je sois pâle ou pas ?! s'énerva Harry.

Pour le coup, il était devenu tout rouge ! Il allait frôler la crise hystérique, maintenant, c'était certain. Malefoy venait de l'embrasser et tout ce qu'on trouvait à lui faire remarquer c'est qu'il était un peu pâle !

Harry se força à prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Tout cela devenait franchement ridicule, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse correctement... mais tout lui tombait dessus en ce moment ! Six mois plus tôt, il vivait tranquillement dans son petit appartement, une vie classique, comme des millions de gens... et voilà qu'on l'accusait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis !

On le condamnait, on l'enfermait, on avait tenté de le violer, on avait même cherché à l'éliminer... et voilà que Malefoy... Draco Malefoy !... s'intéressait à lui ! Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça...

Harry se laissa tomber sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Pourquoi... pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que tombait les emmerdes ? il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas... ce n'était pas possible...

Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que quelque chose aurait été envisageable, mais là... ici... et lui... et tout ça... non, non, c'était impossible...

Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas nier que Draco était attirant. Cet homme froid, au physique polaire, au charme insolent, au regard argenté hypnotisant... on y fixait obligatoirement son regard et on ne pouvait s'en détacher... Et puis il l'avait aidé aussi. Il l'avait secouru quand Flyte avait tenté de... quand Flyte l'avait attaqué... Malefoy l'avait aidé... et il lui avait tendu la main...

Quand Harry lui avait confié avoir été la cible d'un assassin, Draco l'avait écouté, il lui avait posé des questions, il lui avait donné sa parole qu'il trouverait l'assassin... qu'il le sauverait... encore... Et puis il y avait tout ce qui faisait Draco Malefoy, toute l'ambiguïté de son caractère, la complexité de sa personne, toutes ces contradictions qui l'habitaient.

Oh diable ! Oui, il était attiré par le blond ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas effacer l'autre face de Draco Malefoy, celle qui baignait dans l'ombre. Celle qui l'avait conduit jusque là, coupable... Harry ne pouvait pas oublier le passé de Malefoy.

Mais il veut se ranger, lui souffla une petite voix. Oui, c'est que le blond lui avait dit... mais, était-il sincère ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Un homme comme lui pouvait-il réellement se ranger ? Un homme comme lui pouvait vraiment changer ? Et pourquoi ? ... pour qui ?

Et même s'il se rangeait, cela n'effacerait pas son passé, ses fautes, ses erreurs. Un tel passé ne pouvait pas s'effacer ainsi... n'est-ce pas ? non, non, ce n'était pas possible...

Ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

- ... verra bien. De toute manière ça va être l'heure d'aller manger, déclara Sirius.

Harry sursauta en entendant ces mots et leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au dessus du pauvre bureau du bâtiment B. Il était plus de cinq heures et demi. Le dîner était servit à six heures. Mais il n'avait absolument pas faim. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé, occupé à ruminer ses pensées.

Pourtant, il emboîta le pas de Sirius et Neville lorsque ceux-ci se levèrent pour gagner le réfectoire. Les deux autres avaient abandonné l'idée de le questionner, songeant que s'il s'énervait tout seul et marmonnait en réfléchissant, c'est que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Ca concernait probablement sa vie privée... après tout, Harry avait parlé avec son avocate cet après midi...

Ils s'installèrent à deux chaises de leurs places habituelles, Harry et Neville face à Sirius et Parmaë. Depuis la mort du Taré, Harry changeait régulièrement de place, de manière à éviter tout incident. Il savait que celui qui voulait l'éliminer l'observait attentivement, et s'était rendu compte de son manège... ce qui excluait toute nouvelle tentative d'empoisonnement de la même manière. C'était Malefoy qui avait eut cette idée...

Draco Malefoy... Luna, assise à côté de Harry, le dévisagea étrangement. Le brun détourna le regard pour éviter les grands yeux de la jeune fille, mais il tomba sur un second regard inquisitoire : celui de Parmaë.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Parmaë esquissa un sourire.

- Oh, mais absolument rien, mon cher, j'essaie simplement de vous parler depuis quelques minutes maintenant et vous ne me répondiez pas ! Qu'elles étaient donc vos pensées si profondes pour ne pas entendre le son de ma voix ?

Gnagnagna... mais de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ?! Ce qui c'était passé avec Malefoy ne regardait que lui ! et personne d'autre, mais alors, personne ! Et surtout pas une commère comme Parmaë !

- Allez, insista la jeune femme. Raconte tout à maman Lee Berners ! Tu as des soucis ? Problèmes familiaux ? Problème de coeur ? ...

Quoi ?! Ca se voyait tant que ça ?! C'était inscrit sur son visage ? Quelqu'un avait passé une annonce dans toute la prison ?!

- Fous lui la paix, grogna Sirius.

Harry ressentit un élan de gratitude envers son aîné. Lui, au moins, avait compris que le moment était très mal choisit pour disserter sur sa vie... et encore moins, sur le plan sentimental !

- Oh, tu sais quelque chose, Siry ? minauda la jeune femme. Allez, s'il te plaît, dis-moi tout...

Elle était visiblement en manque de potins frais à colporter un peu partout. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas disposer à satisfaire sa curiosité, aussi la jeune femme décida-t-elle de le harceler. Elle devait avouer que c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris : emmerder Sirius Black. Il savait lui répondre, et il s'énervait facilement.

- Bon alors laisse-moi deviner... voyons...

Parmaë fit mine de réfléchir.

- Puisque Harry est complètement ailleurs, ça le concerne... toi tu prends sa défense, tu dois donc avoir également un rôle dans tout ça... ah, je sais ! Tu as enfin largué ton copain pour Harry !

Sirius s'étrangla et Harry sursauta violemment.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?!!! s'écria Black avec indignation. Comment tu peux avoir des idées pareilles, ma pauvre fille ?!

- Je vois, déclara tranquillement Parmaë. Tu t'énerve, c'est donc que j'ai tapé dans le mille !

- T'es complètement à côté de la plaque, oui ! Excuse-moi Harry, mais franchement, il ne m'intéresse vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner en urgence pour imaginer des trucs pareils ! Harry a quinze ans de moins que moi ! J'aurais l'impression de coucher avec mon fils !

- Oh ? s'étonna Luna en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils, Sirius, tu n'en parle jamais. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Black la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Mais d'où elle débarquait celle-là ?! Il était gay ! Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas de gamin, il ne risquait pas d'en avoir ! ... il n'aurait pas été contre, mais il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se séparer de Rémus pour avoir un môme ! C'était juste une expression, tout le monde avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire !

- Luna, expliqua patiemment Neville. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ensemble, c'est... biologiquement impossible...

- Hum, tu as sans doute raison... c'est dommage...

- C'est surtout ridicule, balaya Parmaë. Il suffit de faire appel à une mère porteuse ou d'avoir recours à l'adoption !

- C'est pas possible pour un couple homosexuel, marmonna Sirius.

- Ah parce que en plus, il faut être en couple ?! s'exclama Parmaë. Mon dieu, mais où va le monde ! S'il faut que chaque personne soit définitivement casée, ça ne laisse plus beaucoup de chance aux célibataires entêtés ! ... et aux infidèles aussi...

- Tu ne veux pas te caser avec quelqu'un, toi ? s'étonna Neville.

- Pour quoi faire ? Mourir d'ennui ?! répliqua Parmaë. Finir par ressembler à Sirius et son Mumus ?! Oh, par pitié, très peu pour moi ! Pourquoi les gens cherchent-ils à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche quand on peut vivre de sexe et d'alcool ?!

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es encore qu'une gamine, répondit Sirius.

- C'est ça, râla Parmaë. Ajoute aussi que je ne connais rien de la vie, tant que tu y es !

Harry avait décroché depuis un moment. Cette conversation n'était pas faite pour l'éloigner de son problème actuel... Non, ce n'était pas juste : il croulait sous les problème ! Mais le dernier en date était une torture physique et mentale.

Il avait évité de regarder dans la direction de Malefoy pendant tout le repas. Mais il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'oeil à la dérobé. Ok, ok, il savait qu'il était attiré par le blond, il se l'était avoué depuis un moment déjà.

Mais dans son esprit, cela ne l'avait engagé à rien. Il lui avait semblé tellement évident que Draco ne s'intéresserait pas à lui, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement songé qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose... mon dieu, était-ce ses pensées qui semblaient si mêlées et incompréhensible ?!

Et puis... si Malefoy ne voulait rien d'autre que tirer un coup... s'il voulait juste l'utiliser, se servir de lui et le jeter après ? Rien ne lui laissait penser que Malefoy avait une quelconque implication émotionnelle... et Harry n'était pas une pute, il ne se laisserait jamais traiter comme tel ! Bien sûr, il avait déjà eut des aventures d'un soir, mais c'était d'un accord commun et... et dans la situation actuelle, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une position instable, et encore moins d'aventures ! Il avait assez d'emmerdes comme ça !

Comment savoir ce que pensait Malefoy ? Comment savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement, ce qu'il cherchait... était-il sincère ? Est-ce qu'un homme comme lui, aussi froid, fier et maître de lui-même, pouvait être sincère ? Voudrait... voudrait quoi ?!

- A mains froides, coeur chaud.

Harry retint un sursaut et se tourna vers la droite. Luna le regardait avec des yeux indescriptibles, mêlant compréhension et compassion. Puis les paroles qu'elle venait de dire atteignirent le cerveau de Harry.

- Quoi ?!

La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et posa sa joue sur son épaule en soupirant doucement.

- Tu te pose trop de questions, affirma-t-elle d'un ton absent.

Harry baissa les yeux vers Luna, sans la repousser. Les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille étaient dirigés vers Draco Malefoy. Harry n'osa plus bouger. Que savait-elle ?

- Tu doute, poursuivit tranquillement Luna. Pourquoi ? Il faut prendre des risques parfois dans la vie... il ne faut pas se contenter de subir, il faut aussi agir... Mon père avait vingt-six ans quand il a décidé de fabriquer son propre journal. Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais il s'est quand même lancé dans sa construction. Il ne l'a jamais regretté. Maintenant son journal est lu par beaucoup de gens !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas que le père de Luna dirigeait un journal... quel journal ?

- Je le connais ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh non, je ne pense pas, répondit pensivement Luna. Il est mort quand j'avais vingt ans.

Harry cilla, décontenancé, avant de comprendre que la jeune fille parlait de son père.

Prendre des risques... comme si ça vie n'était pas devenue assez dangereuse ces derniers temps... tout plaquer pour construire quelque chose... et pour construire quoi ? ... tout plaquer... c'était ce que Malefoy ferait... si effectivement il se rangeait.

Tout plaquer et reconstruire ailleurs. Une nouvelle vie. Une seconde chance... Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance dans la vie, non ? Draco Malefoy pouvait-il avoir une seconde chance ?

Si Malefoy voulait réellement changer, qui était-il pour le condamner ?! Qui était-il pour le juger ?! Il ne connaissait pas le passé de Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas le juger. Il ne pouvait pas le rejeter pour ça... Il pouvait juste... quoi ? ... que pouvait-il faire ?

Au fond, Harry n'en savait rien. Il ne savait strictement rien, juste qu'il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait jamais connu Draco Malefoy avant. Il n'avait connu que le Draco Malefoy qui était enfermé à Askaban, celui qui l'avait sauvé, celui qui l'avait aidé... celui qui lui plaisait...

Si cet homme là avait décidé de se ranger et d'aller s'installer loin d'ici, est-ce que...

Harry se figea. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il voulait partir s'installer quelque part en Europe ! Il voulait mener une nouvelle vie ! Rien n'entendait qu'il y avait sa place !

... Et puis d'abord pourquoi y voudrait-il une place ?! c'est vrai après tout. Harry voulait juste sortir de là, retrouver une vie paisible et normale, tout oublier... oublier tout... Sirius, condamné à tort, qui l'avait pris sous son aile... Neville qui avait été le premier à lui parler, et qui sortirait bientôt... Luna et son caractère si particulier, ses remarques étranges...

Et ces yeux argentés, ces lèvres qui lui avaient volé un baiser, pourrait-il les oublier ?

- S'il n'y a pas de solutions, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème, affirma Luna.

Harry regarda la jeune fille se lever et quitter le réfectoire qui se vidait peu à peu de ses détenus. Il vit Draco sortir avec Zabini et McForth.

Il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais Luna Lovegood restait une énigme.

o

_mardi 23 décembre 1997._

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que McFawley l'avait appelé au parloir. Draco en avait touché deux mots à Blaise et McForth, à propos du signal et de leur nombre... enfin il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il avait compté aussi Harry. Vu la réaction de ce dernier quand il l'avait embrassé, il ne viendrait probablement pas. Ce qui impliquait de trouver la personne qui voulait le tuer AVANT qu'il ne parte d'ici... de préférence avant le signal.

Ca faisait également trois jours que Goyle était allé à l'infirmerie et avait récupéré les quelques 'paquets' qu'il avait commandé. Goyle les leur avait apporté le soir même. Tonio Fellini avait mis un peu de bordel en criant Elevan Chess, et sa voix aiguë avait très vite portée dans la cour. Goyle, en tant que gardien, était tout naturellement entré pour remettre un peu d'ordre, et avait retiré les paquets de sa veste lorsque la caméra s'était tournée de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Les paquets étaient à présent soigneusement rangés dans la cellule de McForth, puisque c'était lui qui les utiliserait. Neil Morlorn et Samuel Bridge également, mais eux n'avaient pour rôle que de faire diversion. Âgés respectivement de soixante-deux et cinquante-neuf ans, les deux doyens de la prison n'avaient pas souhaités prendre plus grande part au projet. Neil avait passé 43 ans de sa vie entre ces murs, il n'aurait jamais put retourner à une vie ordinaire.

L'univers carcéral, il s'y était fait. Il y avait ses marques, ses repères, ses habitudes, ses amis... dehors il n'avait rien. Il préférait encore rester ici. Il avait un toit et à manger, c'était bien plus que certaines personnes. Frelian Bridge et Elisa Wright partageaient son avis. Parfois, la liberté fait peur.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Draco. Il n'avait pas travaillé pendant deux ans pour renoncer aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas le seul à espérer quitter ses murs bientôt... avant la nouvelle année peut-être ? Avant février de toute manière. Et cette satisfaction pour certains, impatience pour d'autres, se traduisait pas un esprit et une ambiance générale assez animée, plus ou moins joyeuse, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le jour de Noël qui tombait jeudi prochain.

De toute façon, Noël en prison, c'est comme un Dimanche en vacances : ça ne change pas grand chose dans l'emploi du temps. Certains, pourtant recevaient quelque courrier de leur famille, qui retrouvait brusquement la mémoire et se rappelait que l'un d'entre eux était enfermé là. D'autres, beaucoup plus rares, recevaient même un petit paquet, qui avait passé de longues heures à être ouvert, inspecté, observé, démonté, remonté, reniflé, radié de rayons X...

Draco Malefoy n'attendait rien de personne. Et cela lui était bien égal. Enfin, il n'attendait rien de Noël. Il attendait le signal. Il se concentrait sur ce signal, sur son projet, sur ses opérations... il remplissait son esprit de choses et d'autres pour éviter de penser qu'il avait agit comme le dernier des imbéciles, trois jours plus tôt.

Il avait suivit ce que lui disait son instinct, et non sa raison. Il avait agit à l'inverse de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Et il était bon à gifler. Harry l'évitait, et lui-même fuyait le brun. Comme ça ils ressemblaient à deux cons. Au moins, il était sûr, maintenant, que Harry n'était pas gay... ou qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui, ce qui revenait au même finalement.

Pourtant il avait cru... enfin il s'était fait des films... lui qui se trompait rarement en jugeant quelqu'un, il était apparemment bien tombé à côté. Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser ?! ... d'un autre côté, le brun avait lui avait répondu. Il avait sentit ses lèvres venir rencontrer les siennes, et sa langue l'accueillir... avant de le repousser.

Donc Harry était peut-être gay... mais il n'était pas intéressé... ou alors il était effrayé. Ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant pour quelqu'un qui a faillis se faire violer par cette ordure de Flyte. Mais tout de même, il ne ressemblait pas à Flyte ! Il ne l'aurait jamais forcé à... non, jamais ! il ne se serait jamais abaissé à ça ! C'était quelque chose de tellement répugnant et... et... Putain de bordel de merde ! Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ?!

- ... bien silencieux ! s'exclama Parmaë.

- Fous lui donc la paix, répliqua McForth. Tu vois bien qu'il est plongé dans ses réflexions !

- Oh, alors il ne réfléchis pas souvent, railla Parkinson.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui occuper autant l'esprit ? poursuivit Parmaë. Draco Malefoy aurait-il tant d'ennemis ?!

- De toute manière, l'ennemi est bête, affirma Blaise. Il croit que c'est nous l'ennemi, alors que c'est lui !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec moi, opposa Parmaë. L'ennemi peut aussi ne pas nous prendre pour un ennemi, mais rester un ennemi pour nous !

- Ce que tu raconte n'a aucun sens, grinça Parkinson.

- Bien sûr que si, moi j'ai compris, répliqua Blaise. Mais cela conforte donc mon idée : l'ennemi est effectivement bête.

Et il se trompait lourdement. L'ennemi était loin d'être bête. Et il fallait le démasquer et le neutraliser avant le partir. S'il ne trouvait pas qui avait voulu tuer Harry... non, qui voulait tuer Harry... s'il ne le trouvait pas avant le début des opérations, il emmènerait Harry Potter avec lui. De grès, ou de force.

Draco espérait ne pas avoir à le forcer, ou à faire en sorte qu'il suive le mouvement... un petit cachet, et il pouvait transporter un homme où bon lui semblait. Mais un corps inanimé n'était pas des plus pratique pour la bonne marche de son projet. Qu'importe. Il avait donné sa parole qu'Harry Potter sortirait d'ici vivant, il la tiendrait.

Le mieux serait qu'Harry accepte de le suivre... ou de trouver l'Ennemi avant... ce qui n'empêcherait pas Harry de le suivre s'il le souhaitait, bien sûr ! Mais vu la situation... si seulement il n'avait pas joué les grands imbéciles en l'embrassant !

Enfin ce qui était fait, était fait. Il s'adapterait. Un Malefoy n'était jamais pris de cours. Il avait toujours mis ses émotions et ses sentiments de côté, il saurait bien le faire encore !

Le problème actuel était donc un Ennemi qui cherchait à éliminer Harry Potter par le biais d'une homme de main inséré dans la prison elle-même. Il pouvait s'agir d'un détenu, d'un gardien, ou n'importe quel autre membre encadrant la vie d'Askaban (cuisines, infirmerie, surveillance nocturne, responsables des systèmes électriques, etc...). Il pouvait également y avoir plusieurs hommes de mains...

Voyons plutôt ses différentes méthodes de procéder : il y avait eut la tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement, bousillée par une crise du Taré... L'homme de main de l'Ennemi savait donc exactement à quelle place mangeait Harry Potter. Il l'observait, il le connaissait. Mais n'importe quel détenu, garde, ou personne ayant jeté un coup d'oeil sur une caméra du réfectoire, pouvait être au courant.

L'intérêt restait donc dans la manière dont le plat de Harry avait été empoisonné : si cela avait été fait avant que l'assiette ne soit posée dans le réfectoire, cela signifiait que l'homme de main appartenait aux gens des services, pouvant accéder aux cuisines. Il se serait donc fournit le poison d'une quelconque façon et l'aurait introduit plus ou moins facilement dans la prison.

En revanche, si le poison avait été mis après que l'assiette eut été posée dans le réfectoire, cela signifiait que l'homme de main était un détenu... ou un gardien. Il aurait attendu que les caméra balayant le réfectoire tournent vers un lieu différent et aurait discrètement libéré le poison. Si c'était un gardien, il avait pu se procurer le poison comme une personne des services... Si c'était un détenu, alors on lui avait fait parvenir le poison.

Et cette idée n'était absolument pas inconcevable puisque lui-même, Draco Malefoy, avait fait entré ses petits paquets de poudre par le biais de l'infirmerie. Il faudrait donc se renseigner sur les détenus étant entrés à l'infirmerie le matin du 7 décembre... ou la veille. Guère plus auparavant, quelqu'un s'en serait aperçu.

La crise du Taré n'était sûrement pas dût au hasard. Il y avait toujours un élément perturbateur qui les déclenchaient, aussi infime soit-il. Le Taré avait donc probablement vu quelqu'un toucher à la nourriture. Cela confortait l'hypothèse selon laquelle l'homme de main aurait empoisonné l'assiette de Harry après qu'elle eut été posée.

L'homme de main de l'Ennemi serait donc un détenu ou un gardien, qui aurait put accéder à l'infirmerie entre le 6 et le 7 décembre au matin. Bien.

Il y avait également eut une autre tentative pour tuer Harry : dans la nuit du 11 au 12 novembre, quelqu'un avait été couper les veines du brun et avait laissé une lame de rasoir dans la cellule pour feindre un suicide. Outre le fait que cela prouvait que l'homme de main était intelligent et avait assez réfléchis pour organisé sa mise en scène, cela impliquait deux choses :

1-D'abord, l'homme de main s'était déplacé dans la prison, de nuit. Si c'était un gardien, cela sous-entendait qu'il était de service cette nuit là et que personne n'ait trouvé étrange de le voir entrer dans le bâtiment B... il était donc probablement posté à l'intérieur même du bâtiment.

Si c'était un détenu, alors cela voulait dire que, soit il avait sa cellule dans le bâtiment B et s'était donc déplacé sous l'oeil de la caméra de surveillance et sous l'oeil du gardien de ce bâtiment ; soit il appartenait au bâtiment A ou C, et cela impliquait qu'il se soit déplacé à travers toute la cour sans se faire repérer, ni par un garde dans l'enceinte même de la prison, ni par la lumière des projecteurs qui se déplaçait depuis les tourelles, postées en hauteur à chaque coin de la cour.

Mais là encore, c'était possible. Le déplacement des lumières était mécanisé. Il suivait un ordre, un dessin, très particulier, dans un temps tout aussi calculé. Un bon observateur aurait tôt fait de mémoriser ces mouvements et de voir quelles zones d'ombres apparaissaient, où, quand, pendant combien de temps...

Lui-même avait étudié ce système avant d'être enfermé à Askaban. Il avait bien remarqué qu'une personne pouvait effectivement traverser la cour en passant d'ombres et ombres, et en rasant les murs. Quand à ne croiser aucun gardien, c'était impossible. Mais si l'homme de main était un détenu, alors l'Ennemi avait put lui faire parvenir un poison, selon son premier raisonnement. L'Ennemi était donc puissant, compétent, assurément riche, il pouvait aisément corrompre un gardien.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Crabbe et Goyle.

2-Ensuite, au matin du 12 novembre, les gardiens avaient dût faire ouvrir la porte de la cellule de Harry pour le secourir. Autrement dit, sa cellule était fermée, verrouillée. Or, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans toute cette foutue prison à posséder la clé de chaque cellule : celui que certains appelaient Passe-Partout. Et même, en supposant que par un quelconque moyen tordu, l'homme de main se soit retrouvé avec un double de la clé de la cellule de Harry, cela n'expliquait absolument pas comment il avait réussit à l'ouvrir.

Car les clés ne servent qu'à fermer les cellules, et non à les ouvrir. L'ouverture était mécanisée, et de telle sorte que toutes les cellules s'ouvraient en même temps. Et si, cette nuit là, toutes cellules s'étaient ouvertes, quelqu'un s'en serait bien aperçut ! Et une sécurité mécanique supplémentaire assurait qu'on ne puisse ouvrir une cellule avec une clé.

Tout cela, Draco le savait pour avoir très soigneusement étudié les moindres petits détails du système de sécurité de la prison, avant d'y être enfermé. Ben oui, s'il devait en sortir, il fallait d'abord qu'il étudie toutes les manières d'y parvenir... et celles qui étaient à proscrire. Bref, tout ça pour conclure qu'il n'était d'aucun intérêt que l'homme de main possède un double de la clé de la cellule de Harry ce soir là.

Et l'homme de main en semblait pas être de ceux qui s'encombrait inutilement. S'il était gardien, il était déjà au courant de cette particularité de la prison. S'il était détenu, alors il l'avait probablement appris parmi les autres détenu, au près d'un gardien, ou même par lui même ou par son commanditaire.

Cela signifiait donc, et tout le grand mystère de cette histoire résidait ici, que : l'homme de main était entré dans la cellule de Harry sans l'ouvrir, lui avait taillé les veines et déposé la lame de rasoir, puis était ressortit, sans plus ouvrir ou fermer la cellule !

Plus fort encore : si l'homme de main était un détenu dont la cellule appartenait au bâtiment A ou C, alors il était sortit de sa propre cellule sans l'ouvrir, il avait traversé la cour sans se faire prendre, il était rentré dans la cellule de Harry sans l'ouvrir, il en était ressortit de la même manière, et était tranquillement rentré chez lui !

Il y avait forcément un truc quelque part. Ou quelque chose qu'il avait oublié.

Peut-être que l'homme de main avait volé une petite cuillère au réfectoire, avait creusé un tunnel depuis sa cellule jusqu'à celle de Harry et avait refermé tout son tunnel en retournant dans sa cellule ; le tout en une seule nuit !

Ouais, bon... c'était une blague.

Mais il y avait forcément un truc ! C'est comme dans les tours de magie, Draco savait parfaitement qu'il y avait toujours un truc ! On ne scie pas une femme en deux, on se fait pas disparaître un lapin dans un chapeau... et on ne fait pas de téléportation entre cellules pénitentiaires !

Non, le seul 'truc' qu'il pouvait imaginer s'était que l'homme de main en question était passé à travers les barreaux. Des barreaux qui n'avaient pas été tordus (c'est assez visible, comme carte de visite). Donc dans un espace d'une hauteur d'un mètre (espace maximum entre chaque barreau horizontal) et d'une largeur de 17 centimètres (espace maximum entre chaque barreau vertical).

Draco ne connaissait aucun nain aussi maigre que ça ! un jeune enfant aurait put passer, de profil. Peut-être même un adulte assez maigre, qui aurait d'abord passé une jambe, puis le corps de profil, et enfin l'autre jambe.

Mais parmi les gardiens, les formes restaient fortes, carrées, épaules larges, muscles épais... crânes épais aussi... Certains détenu étaient assez minces, mais pas au point de passer dans 17cm de large, n'est-ce pas ? Même en forçant un peu, il restait le ventre, les fesses, la poitrine chez les femmes...

Une minute... Alison Feelgan était plate comme une limande. Il le savait parfaitement pour avoir entendu Blaise en faire la remarque plus de dix fois par semaine. Cette gamine de 22 ans étaient maigre comme un clou, elle n'avait aucune forme. Certains détenus avaient même fait quelques commentaires qui sous-entendait les intérêts de la souplesse de la jeune fille.

Et elle avait été incarcérée en même temps que Harry ! Putain, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Draco se redressa brusquement dans sa cellule. Il fallait juste confirmer un point :

- Hey, Maö ! appela Malefoy. Est-ce tu sais si Feelgan est allé à l'infirmerie le 7 décembre au matin ?

Maïens Surley suivait un traitement médicale régulier, pour avoir inhalé les vapeurs d'une décoction à base de plante tropicale toxique... C'était un traitement suffisamment simple pour qu'il ait eut le droit de se faire enfermer à Askaban ; mais il demandait un passage par l'infirmerie deux fois par jour. Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce qui se passait là-bas, c'était bien l'asiatique.

Si Maö fut surpris de la question, il n'en montra rien.

- Feelgan, c'est Darling, c'est ça ? la gamine plus plate que le drapeau britannique ? Ouais, elle est passé, elle avait une foulure à la jambe, ou une connerie de ce genre... pourquoi ?

Bordel de merde ! C'était Feelgan ! Où était-elle ?!

- McForth, tu vas dans le bâtiment C, ordonna Draco d'un ton sans réplique. Blaise, dans le réfectoire. Vous me trouver cette garce de Feelgan et vous me l'amenez ici... de force !

Et sous les regards perplexes et interrogatifs des autres détenus, XIII, McForth et Malefoy quittèrent le bâtiment A.

- Va encore y avoir un mort, prophétisa Brigton d'un ton pas plus concerné que ça.

Draco se rendit directement dans le bâtiment B.

Oubliée la situation instable et gênante entre lui et Harry ! Il avait trouvé l'homme de main et ils allaient enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire !

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et balaya rapidement tout le bâtiment du regard. La salope n'était pas pas là. Harry, Neville et Sirius étaient installés dans un cellule, un peu plus loin.

- Je sais qui c'est ! annonça Draco sans préambule.

Les trois autres clignèrent des yeux sans comprendre. Qui était quoi ? Puis Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Tu... tu sais qui... qui a essayé de... bégaya-t-il.

- Oui. C'est Alison Feelgan, elle a été incarcéré en même temps que toi pour t'éliminer...

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Ca on va bientôt le savoir. Tu veux venir, ou pas ?

Harry hésita un instant, puis suivit le blond à l'extérieur. Il avait trouvé. Il savait qui avait voulu le tuer. Draco allait s'en occuper. Plus personne n'allait tenter de le tuer... peut-être même allait-il découvrir pourquoi il avait été condamné, à cause de qui... et il pourrait être libéré, innocenté...

Ils retrouvèrent Blaise dans la cour.

- Elle n'était pas dans le réfectoire, je pense que McForth l'a chopée, déclara le jeune homme.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bâtiment C, lorsque Phillip McForth en ressortit, seul... ou plutôt accompagné d'une jolie marque rouge violacée sur la pommette gauche. Il posa un instant les yeux sur Harry avant de se reporter sur Draco qui haussait un sourcil.

- Elle est morte.

- Quoi ?! siffla Draco. Tu plaisante ?

Ils s'éloignèrent du bâtiment et reculèrent dans un coin de la cour.

- Explique-toi, ordonna Malefoy.

Harry était resté stoïque. L'homme qu'il avait à côté de lui dégageait une force et une autorité incroyable. Oui, Draco Malefoy était fait pour diriger.

- Je suis arrivé dans le bâtiment, elle était dans sa cellule, seule, grogna McForth. Je lui ai dit que tu voulais la voir. Elle s'est braquée en déclarant que tu n'avais qu'à te déplacer toi-même si tu avais quelque chose à lui dire. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de faire sa sale chieuse et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que tu avais découvert ce qu'elle avait fait...

- Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça ?! s'exclama Blaise. T'es complètement con !

- Toi ta gueule ! répliqua McForth. Je ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle allait devenir hystérique ! La dernière fois que j'ai sorti ça à un gars, il est devenu livide et il a juré de tout cracher si on ne lui faisait pas de mal !

- Ouais, ben c'était peut-être valable y'a vingt ans, ta menace de merde, cracha Blaise, mais aujourd'hui les gens savent très bien que s'ils balancent n'importe quoi sur leurs supérieurs, ils se feront descendre ! Et pas proprement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Draco.

- Elle est d'abord restée figée, puis elle a levé les yeux, regardant un truc derrière moi, déclara McForth. Machinalement, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil. C'était la caméra qui tournait dans l'autre sens. Et puis brusquement, elle s'est jeté sur moi et elle m'a frappé au visage. Je l'ai repoussé... un peu trop violemment, je l'admet, mais je n'allais pas la laisser me taper dessus ! Elle est tombée en arrière, sa tête a cogné contre le coin de son lit et elle s'est brisée la nuque.

Un silence acheva ces paroles. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était Feelgan qui avait voulu le tuer ?! Elle avait été engagée pour le tuer, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été incarcérée ?!

- Dégage, souffla Draco à McForth. Les gardiens vont voir le cadavre de Feelgan sur la caméra, ils vont t'interroger... tu as choisit le bon moment pour attirer l'attention !

Juste avant l'exécution de son projet ! alors qu'il se tenait tranquille depuis plus d'un an ! Putain, pourvu que cette connerie ne fasse pas tout foirer : il avait besoin de McForth !

- Vas-y, dis que c'était un accident, que tu as voulu lui parler, qu'elle est devenue hystérique, que tu l'as repoussé. Légitime défense... j'espère que ça passera... et tiens-toi en là !

L'homme hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce et rejoignit le réfectoire. Draco, Blaise et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls. Draco haussa un sourcil en direction du tueur à gage, qui soupira :

- Ok, ok, je me barre aussi ! De toute façon, on va bientôt tous devoir rejoindre nos cellules : la mort de Feelgan va déclencher la jolie alarme de rassemblement général !

Blaise disparu à l'angle du bâtiment B. Et Draco se retrouva seul avec Harry. Enfin aussi seuls qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans une prison. La première fois depuis qu'il l'avait embrasser et que Harry l'avait repoussé.

- Tu... tu es sûr que c'était Feelgan ? s'enquit Harry.

Il ne voulait pas de suppositions, il voulait des certitudes. Que cette fille n'était pas morte par erreur.

- Oui, c'est la seule personne capable d'avoir tenté de te tuer comme elle l'a fait, affirma Draco. Mais sa mort laisse beaucoup de choses sous silence. Je ne sais pas qui l'a engagé. Mais il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle soit incarcéré au même endroit que toi, il a une grand influence...

- Mais... maintenant, je... je ne risque rien... n'est-ce pas ?

Draco croisa les deux émeraudes du brun, et il répondit sincèrement :

- Je ne sais pas... j'espère.

Harry hocha la tête. Alors c'était Feelgan. Elle était morte. Et c'était finis. Harry se sentit coupable d'être soulagé de la mort de la jeune fille. McForth l'avait tué... et dans un sens, Draco l'avait tué... et il en était soulagé.

Draco l'avait sauvé, encore. Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas sincère ?!

Une sirène transperça le silence. Ils avaient vus le corps sans vie de Alison Feelgan. Ils allaient tous les faire rentrer dans leurs cellules le temps qu'on récupère le corps et que les policiers notent l'état des lieux, et autres conneries du genre.

Ils étaient appelés. Ils devaient y aller. Draco regarda une dernière fois Harry qui ne soufflait pas un mot, et tourna les talons.

Il n'y avait pas de problème.

Pris d'une impulsion, Harry attrapa brusquement le bras de Draco. Au diable les conventions et la morale ! Ils se retrouvaient bien dans le même monde !

Le blond eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de voir ses lèvres disparaître contre celles du brun. Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser, emporté, transporté. Harry s'accrocha à sa nuque et approfondit ses caresses, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres minces de Draco, rencontrant fièvreusement sa langue, s'accrochant à elle, la repoussant, l'attirant, s'enroulant autour d'elle, dans une danse infernale.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Harry toujours accroché à sa nuque. Et l'alarme qui hurlait. Draco planta un dernier baiser sur ces lèvres qui lui avaient enfin apportées sa réponse. Et il quitta le brun.

Harry repris sa respiration et attendit encore quelques secondes avant de quitter le coin du bâtiment à son tour.

o

Et voilà !

Alors, quoi que vous en pensez ?! (honnêtement, pour ceux qui avaient lus ma p'tite liste avant le chapitre, à quoi pensiez-vous pour les 17 centimètres ?!)

Bon, alors prochain chapitre, chapitre 10, chapitre charnière, fin de la partie I... ça va bouger !


	12. Chapitre 10 : Moi je voulais juste vivre

"Hum hum... trois, quatre !"

" Léé pooortes-euh du Péniii-tencier

Bientôt vont se ferméééer

Et c'est lààà qu'il finira sa vie,

Comme d'autres gars l'ont finiiie "

Le barde s'incline bien bas, fier d'avoir poussé son petit bout de chansonnette. Puis dans un grand geste théâtrale (qu'il venait de répéter pendant plus de deux heures pour être sûr de son petit effet), il brandit sa mandoline devant lui et tira un long rouleau de parchemin d'une petite cachette secrète dans le bois de l'instrument.

" Oyez, oyez, braves lecteurs et lectrices !

Le cavalier noir a pris ses RTT pour les vacances de Noël et joue les vieux barbus habillé en pyjama rouge dans une boutique de chocolats à son effigie. C'est donc avec un grand plaisir et un immense honneur que je remplace votre habituel déclameur de Réponses aux reviews :

- celine.s : oui, c'est vrai que la mort de Alison ne règle pas grand chose à part le danger immédiat. Mais effectivement, la racine est toujours bien vivante ! Oui, si tu veux plus de ces deux là, je ne vais rien leur faire faire en prison... euh oui, enfin non : je peux avoir msn, mais je ne l'ai pas encore installé. POM 3 (mon nouvel ordinateur) vient juste de débarqué alors je n'ai pas eut le temps d'installer encore tout ce que je voulais ! moi aussi je bavarde beaucoup, t'inquiète pas. merci pour ta review. bisous.

- Ornaluca : bien alors j'écrirait ton pseudo 'ornaluca' et je te parlerais en tant qu'artémis ! voilà ! merci pour ta review, gros bisous à touâ.

- Saaeliel : bonjour mon amour. J'ai bien reçu ton mail, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Bien sûr que je viens avec plaisir 'visiter' l'intérieur de ton lit... tant que tu es à l'intérieur bien sûr ! Effectivement, c'était une longue review ! Oui, c'est vrai 1997... parce que j'ai décalé la naissance de Harry de dix ans, alors évidemment, 27 ans, ça retombe en 1997, comme dans ma dernière fic ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour me sortir des détails pareils ?! c'est chouette... Merci beaucoup pour l'avocat. J'avais tâtonné un moment avant d'écrire une scène à peu près potable que Draco pouvait interpréter correctement. Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Hermione (elle va être bien présente dans ma dernière fic !). Un dîner au chandelles ? Bien sûr mon amour, que dirais-tu de dimanche prochain, hum ? Pour bien te fatiguer avant de reprendre les cours (oui, paske le dîner aux chandelles n'occupera qu'une petite partie de notre longue soirée/nuit/p'tit matin)... oui, c'est vrai que c'est toujours Draco qui se débrouille pour avancer. C'est parce que Harry est perdu, faible, et qu'il ne voit pas ce qui pourrait intéresser quelqu'un comme Malefoy. Oh oui, l'amour est un monde... tu fais partie de mon monde, ma Saaeliel rien qu'à mouâ... Nan, Draco a pas pris Harry contre le mur. Le pauvre, il a essuyé une tentative de viol un mois auparavant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très enthousiasme pour une partie de jambes en l'air dans cette prison ! merci pour trèèès longue review. Je te fais de très gros bisous partout où tu veux.

- Dwallia : mdr. Ravie d'être siii merveilleuse ! Pour les 17 cm, t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule (et pis c'était fais exprès mouahahah) ! Oui, Harry et Dray sont enfin ensemble, mais pour les choses plus 'sérieuse' comme tu dis, on va attendre un peu paske... enfin bref. Merci beaucoup. bisous à toi.

- Blurp 3 : Oui, je me doutait que le baiser allait faire des heureuses ! Ah, une trahison c'est toujours là où on s'y attends le moins... L'évasion c'est pour ce chapitre. et pour ce qui est de Ryry... non, effectivement, l'histoire ne se termine pas à ce chapitre ! bisous.

- Anyssia : Ah, tu as aimé le développement mental de Draco ? Parfait, j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu trop long, ou trop lourd... je suis rassurée ! merci pour ta review. kiss.

- Virg : ok, alors merci beaucoup, pis pas d'autres commentaire ! lol.

- pimouss : Pk elle est morte ? Oh ben y'a plein de raison... ça ne résout pas le problème de Harry, c'est sûr, mais dans l'immédiat c'était pas plus mal ! Ok, merci beaucoup professeur (j'espère que j'aurais une bonne note, lol). bizz.

- Clem : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Oui, je pense que je sais à qui tu pense (oui, je sais répétition de de 'pense' mais c'est pas grave, hein !) en parlant de quelqu'un de petit capable de se faufiler entre les barreaux. Mais effectivement, on ne taillade pas des veines avec trois griffes ! Et on ne peut pas disposer les lames de rasoir. Sinon, c'était très bien pensé, oui... Mais pour une fois, je laisse Croûtard en tant que rat. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. gros bisous à toi.

- YunaFab : Merci beaucoup. Ah, c'est sûr que depuis le chapitre 2, le baiser entre Harry et Draco était au centre au toute l'histoire ! lol... Gros bisous.

- Lee-NC-Kass : Salut vous deux ! Oh, je me doute bien que vous ne pensiez à rien avec les 17 cm... bandes de perverses ! mdr. Je sais bien pour l'avocat, c'était voulu ! Si on s'était tout de suite douté qu'il aidait Draco, ça ne l'aurait pas fait ! Nan, moi aussi je tiens au couple Sirius/Rémus. Je les trouve trop mimi ensemble ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Luna dans les livres... elle se démarque beaucoup des autres personnages. Oui, pour le raisonnement de Draco, j'ai été contente que vous aimiez. J'avais peur que ce soit un peux long et lourd, mais bon... Dans ce chapitre là, on retrouve un peu tout le monde. Sauf Luna... maintenant que j'y pense, elle n'intervient pas dans ce chapitre. Enfin y'a tous les autres... C'est moi qui vous remercie de votre review. Kiss à toutes les deux.

- Enyo 85 : Hey ! salut, toi ! ça faisait un moment ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant. Tu devrais savoir que je ne fais JAMAIS de fic tragique, alors arrête de te ronger les sangs ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. C'est un UA assez spécial alors évidemment, ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde ! Pas e pb mon analyseuse, je vois que tu es déjà overbookée. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous.

- Phoenix 20 : merci beaucoup. Bisous à toi.

- Emilie (fan d'indo) : Kyaaaaa ! Une fan d'indochine ! copine ! moi aussi j'adôôôre complètement ! Tu as vu le DVD de tous leurs clips ?! Oui, c'est vrai que les slash commencent à se multiplier très rapidement... avec une overdose de Harry/Séverus (couple que je ne peux pas supporter, paske les auteurs se démerde comme des pieds pour les écrire... les seuls potables que j'ai lu sont ceux de Lychee et le Miroir-de-Peut-être qui est absolument génial). Enfin bon. Je suis doublement ravie que ma fic te plaise alors, si à la base tu n'aimais pas les slash ! C'était lequel le premier slash que tu as aimé ? (Cacile qui recherche toujours de la lecture). En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Gros bisous à touâ.

- Crystal : Ah ! parfait, j'espère que ce chapitre là aussi, tu pourras le lire (il tombe au milieu des vacances alors...). Oui, le chapitre 10 bouge. et pas qu'un peu. C'est pas le même genre d'événements que dans le chapitre 9, mais bon... je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci encore. bizz.

- gwen 222 : merci, merci. Mais si, on peut considérer Harry et Draco comme un couple ! (on va pas s'embêter avec les conventions !). Mdr, les 17 cm, hein ?! je n'ai que des perverses pour lectrices, c'est pas possible ! lol. merci encore et gros bisous.

- Vif d'or : aaaah, ça te fait marrer, toi, les 17cm ? Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ! Il me paraissait évident que je parlait de l'espacement entre deux barreaux ! merci pour ta review. kiss.

- Zick : Bon alors je ne le dis qu'à toi, hein... La personne qui veut tuer Harry c'est... un méchant. Voilà. Mais tu garde le secret, ok ? lol. Contente que le chapitre t'ai plut. merci beaucoup. bisous.

- Clochete : y'a pas de pb, ma p'tite Clochette, tu review qd tu veux (je ne suis pas un tyran). Mdr, je devrais peut-être abandonner mes études à la fac et me lancer dans une carrière de détective alors... Je suis contente que tu ai aimé les raisonnements des deux personnages, c'est pas facile de dire ce qu'on veux dire sans emmerder le lecteur. Lol. Oui, je me suis bien amusée avec les 17cm, et je constate que toi, comme bien d'autres, sont effectivement perverties jusqu'au bout ! ça m'éclate bien... Merci encore, ta review m'a fait plaisir. Gros bisous à toi.

- Hedwige lol : merci beaucoup. Alors si tu veux l'adresse de mon fanclub, où tu pourras acheter des tee-shirt à mon effigie et des stylos dédicacés, c'est nan je plaisante ! mdr. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. Les UA ne sont pas toujours les fics les plus recherchées. Merci encore. gros ziboux à touâ aussi !

- Lily : Ah ! c'était une salope, Feelgan ! t'as bien raison... nan, c'est vrai qu'on a pas trop vu Blaise dans le chapitre précédent. On le voit un peu plus dans celui-là... en tout cas, merci, merci beaucoup. kiss.

- Smirnoff : Alors j'ai bien cherché et j'ai bien étudié la question... et je suis désolé de te l'annoncer ainsi, mais soupir tragique : non, il n'y a pas de foin dans la prison ! Je vais essayer de rattraper toute suite l'ombre du tableau à l'aide d'une super-bougie qui va t'éclairer le chapitre 10 ! merci encore. bisous.

Voilà donc braves gens, ainsi s'achève la déclaration des réponses aux reviews. Mais réjouissez-vous, car il est tant de retrouver le chapitre numéro 10 de "Jugé Coupable", chapitre qui clôturera la première partie de cette fic. Merci à tous et...

Bonne lecture ! (il peut être intéressant de rappeler que l'Avant Propos (première page) est à votre disposition pour ceux qui penseraient avoir oublié certains personnages de l'histoire).

--o--o--o--

chapitre 10 : "Moi je voulais juste vivre..."

--o--

_samedi 3 janvier._

- Non. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, souffla Harry en secouant la tête.

Draco eut l'impression qu'un abruti s'amusait à lui tirailler les entrailles.

- Harry, je sais que Feelgan est morte, mais... la personne qui l'avait employée pour t'éliminer ne va pas s'arrêter là, insista le blond. Et je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici. Viens avec moi.

- Mais si je fais ça, ils seront convaincu de ma culpabilité ! protesta Harry.

- Je t'aiderais à prouver qu'ils ont tort, répliqua Draco.

- C'est trop risqué, trop dangereux... tu sais qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à nous abattre comme des lapins ?!

- Ils seront occupés ailleurs, affirma le blond.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Je... non, non je ne peux pas, c'est... je ne peux pas. Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je reste là.

Harry baissa les yeux et tourna les talons. Mais Draco le rattrapa par les épaules et le força à se retourner pour le regarder.

- Ok... arrête, dit Malefoy d'une voix tendue. Réfléchis... Ne prends pas de décision tout de suite. Réfléchis bien à tout... a tout ce qui pourrait arriver et... réfléchis, ok ?

Il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser sa voix faiblir. Il voulait que Harry s'évade avec lui. S'il restait entre ces murs, il était probable qu'il n'en sortirait jamais autrement que dans une jolie boîte en chêne, et il était hors de question que Draco laisse une telle chose se produire. Harry devait venir avec lui !

D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas le forcer... enfin si, il pouvait le forcer, mais une fois dehors, il le perdrait. Et ça non plus, il ne le laisserait pas se produire.

Face à lui, Harry hocha simplement la tête, puis sortit de sa cellule et du bâtiment A. C'est Crabbe qui surveillait l'intérieur du bâtiment aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque à aborder le sujet. Et il était plus que temps d'aborder le sujet : hier soir, alors qu'il revenait du réfectoire, Draco avait bien vu la lumière...

La petite lumière qui siégeait au bout d'une antenne, en haut du château d'eau, pour signaler le bâtiment aux avions et hélicoptères. Seule petite chose que l'on apercevait du monde extérieur depuis l'intérieur de la prison. Petite lumière rouge, devenue blanche quelques mois auparavant, et brusquement redevenue rouge hier soir.

C'était le signal. Il ne restait que trois jours. Lundi soir.

--o--

_lundi 5 janvier._

Harry n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Son estomac était bien trop noué pour le laisser manger en paix. C'était ce soir, il le savait. C'était ce soir que tout allait se jouer. C'était ce soir que Draco allait partir, seul. Il allait partir en Europe, pour refaire sa vie, et... et il ne viendrait pas avec lui. Parce que... parce que s'il s'évadait de cette prison, il n'aurait plus aucun espoir de prouver son innocence. Et Hermione avait cru en lui. Elle avait eut confiance en lui. Il devait se battre jusqu'au bout. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser gagner...

Il y avait tout ça, d'une part. Ainsi que sa raison qui soufflait que l'entreprise du blond était une folie, et sa morale. Même si cette dernière avait subi de nombreux chocs ces derniers temps. De l'autre côté il y avait Draco. Et seulement Draco. Draco l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois et qui lui donnait une occasion de retrouver sa liberté.

Mais quelle liberté ?! Ils n'allaient pas les laisser s'évader comme ça ! Ils seraient chassés, traqués. Ils devraient sans cesse fuir. Ils devraient changer d'identité et... et ce n'était pas vie qu'il voulait mener. Même avec Draco.

Bien sûr, le blond avait sûrement déjà prévu tout un plan, il organisait son petit projet depuis plus d'un an, il avait eut tout le temps de songer à chaque détails. Draco n'était pas du genre à oublier quoi que soit.

Mais il avait peur. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il avait peur. Peur de sortir de ces murs, de devoir affronter un monde qui le haïssait. Peur de suivre le blond, d'être avec lui, de dépendre de lui. Peur d'être blessé, de s'engager... ?!

Non ! Cette histoire d'évasion était purement et simplement grotesque ! Il n'y participerait pas !

Sirius partirait, lui. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, sinon Rémus. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire souffrir son amant pendant encore de nombreuses années. C'était peut-être une folie, mais "quand une occasion se présente, il ne faut pas la laisser passer". Des remords, mais pas des regrets, avait approuvé Luna. Jamais. Des remords permettent d'avancer, au moins, on avait tenter quelque chose. Les regrets ne font que raccrocher le passé.

Neville avait décidé de rester. Il avait bientôt achevé sa peine. Elle avait été un peu réduite pour bonne conduite, et le jeune homme serait libéré dans quelques mois. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre de tels risques. Pas si près du but.

Luna n'était très loin de la fin de sa peine, elle non plus. Elle était arrivée en même temps que Neville, elle repartirait peu après. Parmaë s'était évidemment déclaré du voyage. Sans qu'on le lui ait demandé d'ailleurs.

Pour ce qui était des autres, Harry ignorait même s'ils étaient au courant. Draco ne lui avait pas expliqué exactement comment il comptait procéder. Harry ne le lui avait demandé non plus, il avait été trop secoué pour se préoccuper de ça... oui, il y avait vraiment trop de choses qui lui échappaient ces derniers temps. Il essayait juste de retenir sa vie encore un moment.

La dernière nuit ici pour Sirius et Parmaë. L'aîné restait légèrement tendu, tandis que la jeune femme, au contraire, était toute excitée. Elle parlait vite, fort, et balançait des blagues plus ou moins drôles, toutes les minutes.

Harry risqua un regard vers la première table. Dernière nuit pour Draco Malefoy aussi. Dernière fois qu'il le verrait ? Harry dégluti difficilement à cette idée. De toue manière ça devait finir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelque chose pour eux. Ils étaient trop... différents.

Sirius se leva, et Parmaë suivit le mouvement d'un bond, comme si elle était monté sur ressort. Neville et Luna les imitèrent plus posément. Ils sortirent du réfectoire. Le dîner était fini. Harry les suivit dans un état second. Au loin, se découpant sur le ciel noir de la nuit, une toute petite lumière rouge brillait depuis trois jours à présent.

Harry rentra dans le bâtiment B et se laissa tomber dans sa cellule. Il avait l'impression qu'on arrachait quelque en lui, qu'il n'était pas capable de déterminer. Il ne suivrait pas Draco. Il le laisserait partir. C'était son choix. Il le laissait...

Il n'était pas déçu, ni furieux. Il était triste, seulement triste.

--o--

_19 h 00._

Draco était sagement assis dans sa cellule. Il ne manquait aucun détenu, chacun étant à la place où il devait être à cette heure-ci, c'est à dire dans leur cellule. Le gardien qui veillait au bon ordre de leur bâtiment leur jetait des regards soupçonneux. Ils l'ignorèrent. Ils attendaient que Passe-partout viennent fermer leur cellule, comme chaque soir.

Passe-partout fermait d'abord les cellules du Bâtiment B, puis du bâtiment C, et terminait par le A. Puis il discuterait quelques minutes avec MacMillian, le gardien qui était de service dans le bâtiment A. Ce n'était pas bien dérangeant, une fois que tous les détenus étaient enfermés dans leurs cellules... la semaine dernière, les deux hommes étaient restés plus de vingt minutes à parler ensemble.

Vingt minutes seraient peut-être un peu juste, mais Draco savait que la 'conversation' se poursuivrait bien plus que nécessaire : il était si facile de passer un enregistrement en boucle ! Lors de la visite de sécurité de la prison, deux mois plus tôt, un des agents présents avait vérifié chacune des caméras de surveillance des bâtiments... et en avait profité pour glisser discrètement une toute petite puce pirate.

Depuis l'extérieur un informaticien, que Draco avait employé quelques années plus tôt, pouvait désormais capter les fréquences des caméras de surveillance d'Askaban, pouvait enregistrer des séquences et les rediffuser comme bon lui semblait. A partir du moment où Passe Partout entrerait dans le bâtiment A, les trois caméras des bâtiments A, B et C deviendraient des alliées.

Il paraît que lorsqu'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue... la porte du bâtiment A s'ouvrit et Passe-partout entra. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la caméra : la petite ampoule lumineuse qui brillait derrière elle s'éteignit brusquement.

Il était 19h18. Parfait. Malefoy se tourna vers Samuel Lens et hocha légèrement la tête. Ce qui se passa alors ne dura guère plus de cinq secondes.

Passe-partout était en train de se diriger vers la cellule de Neil Morlorn pour la verrouiller. Samuel se jeta sur la porte de sa cellule, qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Macmillian se précipita aussitôt vers lui, pour le maîtriser. Mais Neil venait de repousser Passe-partout, qui, surpris par la réaction de Samuel, s'était immobilisé. Le pauvre responsable des clés se pris la tranche de la main de Neil sur la nuque. Il s'effondra sans échapper la moindre parole. Neil alla porter main forte à Samuel : le gardien se pris les barreaux d'un cellule de plein fouet. Il tituba, Samuel l'acheva d'un coup de pied sur le crâne.

MacMillian n'avait pas eut le réflexe d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte, fixé sous son bureau. Dommage... pour lui.

Les autres détenus sortirent de leurs cellules. Neil s'empara des clés du gardien. Les numéros des cellules qu'elles ouvraient étaient gravées sur la tranche. Blaise observa la cour depuis les fenêtres du bâtiment. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. La caméra poursuivait tranquillement son balayage de la pièce.

Draco pris la direction des opérations, comme prévu :

- McForth, partage la poudre et dispose-la correctement dans ma cellule, ordonna-t-il. Lens, Morlorn, vous allez au mur Sud, McForth vous y rejoindra. Brigton, Fellini, vous me sortez les filles du bâtiment C. Zabini, Black, vous vous occupez du bâtiment B.

Il n'y eut pas le moindre acquiescement, mais tous les détenus concernés s'acquittèrent aussitôt de leur tâche. Il s'agissait d'être rapide et efficace. Le temps n'était pas aux discussions. Neil distribua les clés des cellules à chaque groupe concerné.

Draco Malefoy regagna sa cellule 24, au fond du bâtiment A, au cas où McForth aurait besoin d'aide. Mais l'ancien tueur à gage avait manipulé des explosifs de toute sorte durant deux bonnes dizaines d'années, il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne.

Lambert et Tonio quittèrent le bâtiment A les premiers, lorsque la ronde des grands spots de lumières qui balayaient la cour leur laissa l'ombre nécessaire. Ils avaient dû apprendre par coeur les mouvements des lumières et savaient quel chemin suivre pour rejoindre le bâtiment C sans passer dans la lumière. Ils ne croiseraient qu'un seul gardien, et celui-là était Crabbe.

--o--

_19h21._

Blaise et Sirius attendirent une minute entière avant de pouvoir sortir à leur tour. Attentifs au ballet de lumières blanches qui éclairaient la cour, ils longèrent le long mur du bâtiment A, se baissèrent à genoux au moment où ils parvenaient à l'angle que formait le bâtiment avec le mur Est de la cour. La lumière passa plus d'un mètre cinquante au-dessus d'eux, mais c'était le minimum pour ne pas se faire repérerer. Ils durent alors s'avancer dans la cour, pour contourner un gardien qui n'était ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, tout en restant dans l'ombre. Puis ils purent enfin se diriger vers le bâtiment B...

Le gardien de ce bâtiment gisait aux pieds de la cellule de Kevin Walls, inconscient. Le détenu avait dû attirer le gardien vers lui, puis l'avait saisi brusquement par le col de sa chemise avant de frapper son visage contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Le gardien en portait encore les marques sur son visage sanguinolent.

Blaise donna la moitié des clés à Sirius, pour ouvrir les cellules. Black libéra Frélian Bridge et Valery Arkner, tandis que Zabini déverrouillait la cellule de Kevin.

Harry senti son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. C'était ce soir. Les cellules s'ouvraient, les détenus sortaient. C'était maintenant. Ils allaient partir. Sirius, Parmaë... Draco... ils allaient partir, s'évader, s'échapper, se libérer, s'évanouir dans la nature et s'y perdre. Il ne les reverrait probablement jamais. jamais. et lui... lui il les regarderait s'en aller, sans rien faire. Il le regarderait partir...

Harry se tourna Neville, sagement assis dans sa cellule, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme tourna la tête en voyant Harry le fixer, et se leva.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Sirius, souffla Neville. C'est une nouvelle vie qui peut s'offrir à lui. Il a raison d'en profiter. Il faut saisir sa chance quand elle se présente... ne la laisse pas passer, Harry !

Le brun se mordit les lèvres. Il avait peur, mon dieu, il avait tellement peur...

- Pardonne-moi, Neville...

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. J'espère seulement qu'on ne se reverra pas... du moins pas dans cette prison !

Harry esquissa un léger sourire, puis se tourna vers Blaise.

- Fais-moi sortir, s'il te plaît.

Zabini eut un grand sourire à moitié moqueur et à moitié satisfait. Il ouvrit rapidement la cellule de Harry et lui souffla :

- J'en connais un qui sera ravi de te voir !

Les autres détenus sortirent deux par deux du bâtiment. Se déplacer en groupe aurait été suicidaire. Moins il y avait de personnes dans la cour, plus elles restaient discrètes. Sirius s'avança jusqu'à la cellule de Neville. Ils avaient partagés six ans d'incarcération. Six ans à se voir tous les jours.

Sirius réalisa que Neville allait terriblement lui manquer, Luna aussi, et même Parmaë... la jeune femme s'évadait avec eux, mais elle était bien trop indépendante pour vouloir les suivre. Il se trouva comme un con devant la cellule de son ami, incapable de trouver les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

- Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles, hein ? fit Neville après un moment. De toi et de Rémus aussi...

Sirius hocha simplement la tête, puis il passa un bras à travers les barreaux de la cellule n°20 pour serrer l'épaule de Neville.

- Bonne chance, gamin !

- Fais gaffe à Harry, souffla Neville de manière à ce que le concerné ne l'entende pas.

- Je veillerais sur lui comme sur ma pupille, assura Sirius.

Puis il tourna rapidement les talons et sortit du bâtiment B avec Harry. Ce n'était pas la peine d'éterniser les adieux, il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Zabini était déjà parti devant. Sirius refit silencieusement le chemin qu'il avait parcouru à l'allée, sens inverse, et en prenant garde à ce que Harry le suive toujours de très près.

--o--

_19h22._

Parmaë commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. En temps normal, sa patience était déjà extrêmement courte, alors ce soir, elle était vraiment sur les nerfs. Incapable de rester en place sans bouger, elle s'était assise, puis relevée, puis assise à nouveau, pour finir par tourner en rond dans sa cellule.

En plus, elle n'avait pas vu Croûtard de la journée ! D'habitude, il se glissait dans sa cellule à la nuit tombée. En hivers il récupérait un morceau du dîner qu'elle avait soigneusement gardé pour lui, et il se pelotonnait dans le pli de son coude gauche pour dormir au chaud. Mais ce soir, il n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il avait dû sentir l'effervescence qui régnait dans les esprits des détenus, et cela avait dû l'effrayer. Parmaë se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Merde... il aurait dû venir la voir, elle ! Elle aurait su le rassurer. Elle l'aurait glissé dans sa poche... parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle s'évade sans lui !

La porte du bâtiment C s'ouvrit lentement sur Lambert Brigton et Tonio Fellini. Parmaë se retint de les interpeller ouvertement. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être ridicules à prendre tant de précautions ! Elles avaient neutralisé leur gardien depuis plus de deux minutes maintenant ! A croire qu'ils doutaient de leurs capacités !

Wright ne voulait pas s'évader avec elles, mais elle avait tenu à prêter main forte. Et c'était le cas de le dire. C'est elle qui s'était occupée du gardien. Le pauvre.

Brigton ouvrit la cellule de Parmaë. Mais la jeune femme attendit que toutes les autres soient sorties du bâtiment avant de partir à son tour. Non, Croûtard n'était toujours pas là...

Parmaë fit le chemin du bâtiment C au bâtiment A avec Lambert. si seulement son rat voulait bien la rejoindre... C'est qu'elle s'y était attachée à cette petite bête qui lui tenait compagnie depuis près de deux ans. Certains trouveraient sûrement ridicule son affection pour le petit rongeur, mais ce n'était pas plus stupide que celles qui ne quittaient pas leur chat, ou celles qui emportaient leur chien partout avec elles !

En plus, Croûtard était bien moins con qu'un chien. Il était autonome. On n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire. Il savait se nourrir lui-même s'il le fallait. Il ne traînait pas dans ses pattes, n'était pas encombrant, et ne pissait pas à chaque coin de bâtiment.

Sauf que ce soir, il n'était pas là. Ca lui était déjà arrivé de déserté une nuit ou deux, mais... pas aujourd'hui, bordel !

--o--

19h26

Draco observait silencieusement McForth. L'homme était concentré sur sa tâche, fermé au monde extérieur. Il maniait la poudre hautement explosive avec autant de facilité que si ç'avait été de la farine. Vingt-cinq ans qu'il n'en avait plus utilisé, mais ses gestes étaient sûr, précis. Ses doigts fins ne commettaient aucune erreur.

Regarder l'homme à l'oeuvre avait quelque chose de fascinant. Sa main gauche était totalement indépendant de sa main droite. Les yeux noirs de McForth pouvaient êtres concentrés sur la fissure qu'il comblait de poudre avec sa main droite, tandis que sa main gauche mesurait des espaces et des tailles que Draco ne comprenait pas pour la plupart.

Les explosifs étaient un travail minutieux qui demandait du sang froid et de la précision. McForth avait soigneusement observé le mur du fond de la cellule de Draco, quelques mois plus tôt. Le bâtiment A était appuyé sur le mur du fond de la cour. Ce mur, de la cellule 24, était donc un mur de la première enceinte.

Et Draco comptait bien la briser. Celle-ci, et la seconde deux mètres plus loin.

Un bruit étouffé grinça légèrement dans son dos. Draco se retourna vivement pour voir Valery Arkner et Frelian Bridge pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la petite pendule lui appris qu'il était 19h29. Ils étaient dans les temps. Ils devaient être dans les temps. tout devait être parfaitement coordonné. Deux secondes de battement pouvaient tout faire rater.

La partie qu'il jouait ce soir était plus que serrée.

Zabini entra à son tour et adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Draco. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il eut la réponse à ses interrogations quelques secondes plus tard : Black entra avec Harry.

Draco sentit toute sa poitrine s'alléger, s'envoler. Il était venu ! Il venait avec lui ! Merci mon dieu...

Harry aperçu tout de suite Draco, dans sa cellule. Il vit le visage du blond s'éclairer à sa vue, et même si aucun sourire n'apparut sur ses lèvres, la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux argentés lui assura qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il s'était juré de se battre, de ne jamais baissé les bras, de prouver son innocence. Il le ferait. Mais il avait aussi le droit d'être heureux, même si c'était avec un homme qui avait un passé peu reluisant. Et il devait se battre pour ça aussi. Il devait se prendre en main, prendre des risques, et surtout prendre la vie comme elle lui venait. Il était hors de question de la laisser passer.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry rejoignit Draco dans sa cellule.

- Tu es venu, fit simplement le blond.

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire. Puis, sans préambule, il pris ce visage clair entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Il n'en avait rien à fouttre d'être discret ou non, rien à fouttre que les autres sachent ou pas... Il avait seulement besoin de le sentir avec lui, la douceur de sa peau, pour lui, les caresses de ses lèvres, sur les siennes, la chaleur de sa langue, contre la sienne...

C'était pour ça qu'il était venu, pour ça qu'il le suivrait, pour lui.

- Terminé, annonça McForth.

Draco se détacha de Harry à contre coeur et se tourna vers Phillip McForth, qui rangeait soigneusement le peu de poudre qu'il n'avait pas utilisé.

- Tu es sûr que tout est ok ? insista Malefoy.

McForth lui envoya un regard agacé et Draco pris ça pour une affirmation. Il se tourna vers les autres détenus.

- Bridge, tu pars avec McForth, ordonna-t-il. Vous rejoignez Lens et Morlorn au mur Sud et vous vous répartissez la poudre là bas.

Les deux hommes partirent sur le champ, la ronde des lumières étant de leur côté.

- Donc personne n'a vu Croûtard ?! lança une voix énervée.

- Putain, Seyes, ta gueule ! gronda Pansy. On s'en fou de ton rat !

- C'est toi la putain, ici, Parkinson ! répliqua Parmaë. Et je ne partirais pas sans Croûtard !

- Très bien, alors tu n'auras qu'à rester là ! cingla Arkner.

- Oh ! Du calme tous les trois ! coupa Brigton. Ok, on est tous sur les nerfs, mais...

- Parle pour toi, l'interrompit Blaise. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être sur les nerfs ! Et toi, ma p'tite Parmaë, pour ta gouverne, sache que ton rat, il est là, dans la cellule 22. Il est arrivé au moins dix minutes avant toi !

La jeune femme se précipita dans la cellule indiquée et y trouva son rongeur préféré, occupé à se gratouiller une oreille. Elle le pris dans ses mains, passa ses doigts dans ses poils d'hivers, et le fourra dans sa poche.

- Il est intelligent, mon rat ! déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Pour ce qu'il te sert ! se moqua Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui tira la langue. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

- Si les rats quittent le navire...

--o--

_19h35._

McForth essayait de se concentrer sur son pan de mur. Il avait repéré l'endroit quelques temps plus tôt. Ici, les pierres avaient été effritées suite à une bagarre qui avait éclatée bien des mois auparavant, et dont l'un des deux gars avait projeté l'autre contre le mur. Deux masses. Ca n'avait pas fait assez de dégâts pour inquiéter les gardiens ou la sécurité, mais c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Avec ce qu'on lui avait fourni comme matériel, il aurait put faire exploser trois portes blindées ! D'ailleurs, c'était un de leurs but. Lens, Morlorn et Bridge avaient rejoins la grande porte qui menait au réfectoire avec une bonne quantité de poudre. Lens et Bridge en avaient déjà utilisé avant leur incarcération. Ils sauraient créer assez de problème et d'explosions pour attirer tous les gardiens de sécurité vers eux.

Une diversion. C'était tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Oh, ils le savaient tous les trois. Ils n'avaient pas voulu s'évader, pour différentes raisons, la peur de la liberté, l'habitude, l'âge... mais ils avaient tenus à les aider. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on proposait de l'animation dans cette fouttue prison !

Mais pour qu'elle soit efficace, tout devait être parfaitement minuté. Il s'agissait de faire en sorte que lui explose son mur au moment même où les trois autres exploseraient la grande porte. Tout le monde devait être convaincu de n'avoir entendu qu'une seule explosion. Un décalage de deux secondes pouvait tout faire rater.

Et il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. Le temps était compté. D'autant plus que les lumières ne resteraient pas indéfiniment éloignées de ce mur. Et l'ombre et la nuit n'étaient pas les meilleures alliées pour un travail aussi précis et délicat.

Heureusement, il connaissait le mur par coeur. Chacune de ses failles, leur taille, leur profondeur... Et il maîtrisait totalement le matériel que Malefoy avait mis à sa disposition. C'était certain : ce type, il avait les moyens ! McForth se demandait encore comment un homme comme Malefoy avait pu se retrouver ici... enfin, lui-même s'était fait attrapé à cause d'une erreur.

Une simple et stupide petite erreur. Un manque de temps. Mais il se rattraperait. Oh oui, il se rattraperait et il terminerait le travail pour lequel on l'avait engagé vingt-six ans plus tôt. Si tout ce passait comme prévu ce soir, il serait bientôt libre...

--o--

_19h37._

- J'espère que ça ne va pas nous sauter à la figure, son machin, râla Parmaë en observant d'un oeil critique le mur de la cellule 24, dont McForth s'était occupé.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Blaise d'un ton léger. Puisque c'est nous qui déterminons le moment exact de l'explosion.

- Oh, me voilà rassurée, railla la jeune femme.

Harry sentis malgré lui ses lèvres esquisser un sourire. Les chamailleries de Parmaë étaient toujours là au moment où il ne fallait pas, mais elle avaient le mérite de détendre quelque l'atmosphère d'attente étouffante dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

- Et puis McForth sais ce qu'il fait, affirma Zabini. C'est un expert !

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'il s'est retrouvé là, non ? grinça Black. Une malheureuse explosion !

- Bien sûr ! se moqua Parmaë. Harry, tu sais pourquoi il n'y a pas beaucoup d'experts en explosifs dans les prisons ? C'est parce que ceux qui ne sont pas libres se sont tous fait sautés la gueule !

- Seyes, soit une gentille fifille, et ferme-là, tu me stresse, coupa sèchement Brigton.

- Bien monsieur, acquiesça la fifille en question avant de s'asseoir sagement sur une banquette et de croiser les jambes, ses mains sur les genoux.

Elle adressa un sourire angélique à Brigton et papillonna des yeux.

- Je suis assez gentille, là ? minauda-t-elle.

L'autre grogna quelque chose à propos des cruches écervelées et lui tourna le dos. Parmaë lui tira la langue.

Il y eut un grand bruit. Sans préambule, sans avertissement. Un énorme fracas, une explosion, qui fit trembler les murs et décrocher de la poussière du plafond. Il y eut une seule explosion. Puis l'alarme.

Ca y est, c'était le moment. Les événements allaient se précipiter désormais. Tous les détenus se réunirent autour de la cellule 24. Lorsque les murs avaient tremblés sous le choc, certains avaient jetés des regards inquiets sur le mur du fond, mais il n'avait pas explosé lui-même.

Les gardiens devaient tous s'armer et se précipiter vers la grande porte. Lens, Brigton et Morlorn les tiendraient juste assez de temps. Une barricade avec les grandes tables et les chaises. Toute l'attention des gardes devait être mobilisée là. Une seconde explosion les convaincraient...

Dans très exactement 47 secondes. 19h40 à la pendule du réfectoire.

--o--

19h39.

McForth s'engouffra dans la brèche que son explosion avait soufflée. Il eut le bénéfice de la poussière engendrée : se jetant immédiatement hors de la grande cour, directement dans le chemin de ronde, entre la première et la deuxième enceinte de la prison, il prit un gardien par surprise. Ceux là, en dehors de la cour, étaient armés.

McForth récupéra l'arme et descendit deux autres gars, une fois la poussière de son explosion retombée. Il récupéra leurs armes et s'enfuit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder. Il couru dans le chemin de ronde et rejoignit le mur de la cellule 24... enfin l'autre côté du mur de la cellule 24. Mur de la première enceinte.

McForth ne se posa pas plus de question, il se tourna vers le mur de la seconde et dernière enceinte, et disposa hâtivement tout le reste de poudre qu'il avait. Peut importait l'effet ou la précision. Ce mur là devait être ouvert. point.

Un Troisième gardien l'interpella à un coin du chemin de ronde. McForth le tua sans sommation. non, il n'avait pas le temps de bavarder.

--o--

_19h40._

L'aiguille des secondes vint se placer verticalement, sur le chiffre douze. Blaise se pencha aussitôt vers le mur, mais son bras fut brutalement retenu.

- Non, gronda Draco. La pendule du réfectoire a un décalage de douze secondes avec celle-ci.

Effectivement, aucune nouvelle explosion ne s'était fait entendre. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que cela n'était pas dû à un problème dans le réfectoire. Le rôle des trois anciens détenus était primordial. Il fallait également espérer que McForth n'avait pas eut de problème ou n'avait pas été arrêté dans sa progression.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les tempes de Sirius. Parmaë serrait les dents et gardait fermement la poche de sa chemise contre elle. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur l'aiguille des secondes, hypnotisé. Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

Draco l'embrassa sur le front, et Harry se permit une expiration. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était retenu de respirer jusque là.

Et l'aiguille tomba sur le second cran suivant le chiffre 2.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, les paupières crispées. Il sentit une main se presser sur son genou et l'épaule de Sirius contre la sienne.

Puis il y eut l'explosion.

Jamais Harry n'avait entendu pareil bruit. Il eut l'impression que l'explosion se répercutait dans son coeur. C'était comme si tout autour de vous, et en vous, se mettait à se gronder et à imploser. Un instant, il cru qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il tremblait. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était complètement tombé sur le sol. Il ne l'avait même pas sentit.

Draco était déjà debout. Blaise dans la cellule 24. Parmaë se releva les jambes tremblantes. Mais avant que quiconque ait put commencer le moindre mouvement, McForth s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

- A terre ! ordonna-t-il.

Cette fois Harry était prêt. Mais la seconde explosion le secoua tout autant que la première. Il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt le tremblement les pierres achevé. McForth se redressa immédiatement. Il tendis une rame à Draco et une à Blaise. Lambert pris la troisième.

Harry ne voulu pas savoir comment quatre armes étaient arrivées en la possession de l'homme. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur le sujet.

Parkinson passa la brèche la première. Lambert sur ses talons. Parmaë libéra Croûtard sur le sol et dégagea rapidement à son tour. Blaise n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Draco le suivit. Harry lui emboîta le pas. Ils s'échappèrent d'Askaban.

Il n'était pas en état de penser par lui-même. Il ne suivait plus que son instinct. Un instinct de survie. Courir, il devait courir, il devait fuir. L'alarme stridente raisonnait dans la nuit et les lumières s'activaient. Courir, courir, il devait courir.

Harry vit que Sirius était juste derrière lui. McForth fermait la course. Courir, toujours courir. Il devait essayer d'ignorer l'alarme et les cris. Seulement se concentré sur sa course.

Draco pris le devant de leur petit groupe. Il bifurqua brusquement sur la droite et dévala une pente sans ralentir. Il semblait savoir précisément où il allait. Harry se rappela que c'était lui qui avait organisé tout ça. Il avait forcément prévu la suite également...

De nouveaux cris se firent entendre derrière eux. Des bruits de moteur... des coups de feu. Merde !

Harry se sentit pousser des ailes. Il ne touchait plus le sol ! Il ne voyait plus le monde autour de lui. Il entendait juste les battements de son coeur affolé qui lui hurlait de courir et de courir encore s'il voulait vivre...

Une nouvelle volée de coup de feu... Harry trébucha sur un caillou, une violente douleur lui traversa le dos. Il se sentit tournoyer, puis sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur comme le la pierre... c'était peut-être de la pierre, songea confusément Harry.

Son esprit était brouillé. Il avait mal, il ne sentait plus ses jambes... ni ses bras d'ailleurs, ni...

Oh, la nuit était si claire... il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Les nuages avaient libérés le ciel et il arborait de magnifiques étoiles... oui, magnifiques...

Harry cligna des yeux pour essayer de rendre sa vue moins trouble. Quelque part, quelqu'un cria son nom. Enfin c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. La dernière chose qu'il perçu furent ces étoiles. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de les observer...

--o--

fin du chapitre 10 : Moi je voulais juste vivre".

fin de la Partie 1 : "Prisonniers".

fin de la fic "Jugé... Ah non ! Pas ça ! C'est vrai... La fic est pas terminée, il manque encore toute la partie 2 !

Alors rangez vos mouchoirs et arrêtez de faire des têtes de trois pieds de long... et rangez ces pics à glace : on ne tue pas l'auteur. D'abord paske c'est malpoli (oui, parfaitement mesdemoiselles), et ensuite paske sinon vous pourrez pas avoir la suite et pis Harry serait définitivement mort. alors laissez-moi donc taper mes p'tites affaires.

La prochaine fois, on attaque le chapitre I. de la Partie 2. Bonne année à tous !


	13. Partie II : Chapitre I : Parler d'amour,...

"Nous reviendrons vainqueurs ou nous pérrirons à la bataille !" disait Sirius dans "Lougaroutisme" (de Fred et George).

Et bien soyons fières, nous auteurs et lectrices de , car nous sommes venues, nous avons vu, et nous avons vaincu !

Après près d'une semaine de bloquage intempestifs et de liens érronnés, j'ai l'immense plaisir et honneur de vous annoncer que la page Log In est à nouveau utilisable... d'où la présence aujourd'hui même de ce nouveau chapitre de Jugé Coupable.

Chapitre très attendu puisqu'il entame la Seconde Partie de cette fic. Ah ! Déjà la seconde partie, ça me rends toute émue ! On a passé la moitié de ma fic... enfin bref !

Seconde Partie, donc : Evadés. On va essayer de ne plus trop nouer de problèmes et de mystères autour de mes personnages (enfin quand même un peu de temps en temps...) et de défaire déjà ceux qu'on a !

Mais avant toute chose, et malgré le boycott de sur les reviews, je vous présente mes RAR :

- ornaluca : naaan, pitiééééé pas le bazooka !

- alinemcb 54 : merci. je suis contente que ça te plaise. bisous

- celine.s/Line/C-Line : Ah si, il s'est fait tiré dessus, je suis formelle. Hey ! Et pis d'abord Saaeliel, elle sait très bien que je suis trèèès méchante ! niak ! Mais arrête de pleurer... rrroooooh, c'est pas possible, ça, tu veux un mouchoir ?! tu sais bien que je fais pas d'histoire tragique ! Alors franchement... lol. merci pour ta review. Gros bisous à touâ.

- clem : Mdr ! Tu adore ce genre de fin ? lol, mais c'est pas une fin ! Ah nan, je suis d'accord, on touche pas à Draco ! Mais bon, on va pas être trop méchant avec Ryry, paske sinon Dray il va être malheureux alors bon... Merci, merci beaucoup. kisses.

- Dwallia : Lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. Et ça marche l'autopersuasion ? Lol. T'inquiète pas trop pour Harry, il me le faut pour la deuxième partie de cette fic, sinon c'est pas cool. j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour poster le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie, malgré les liens morts de Encore merci. gros bisous.

- Lee-NC-Kass : héhéhé, j'adôôôre couper mes chapitre comme ça : paf ! c'est méchant, et sadique, oui je sais... niark niark niark... je m'aime-euh ! Mdr, stressées pendant tout le chapitre ?! Merci beaucoup ! Mouais, mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses... enfin va falloir attendre encore un petit peu... c'est pas de ma faute à moi si y'a plein de contre temps par-ci par-là ! Y'a pas que vous qui êtes frustrées à mon avis ! Vos suppositions sont intéressantes... la réponse sur l'interrogation du travail inachevé de McForth, 26 ans plus tôt, est dans le chapitre suivant (donc pas celui-ci, mais celui d'après)... encore merci à toutes les deux. Et gros bisous chacune.

- Anagrammes : merci, merci beaucoup ça y est, je vais rougir à nouveau !. C'est vrai qu'il y en beaucoup, comme toi, qui ont pas vraiment accroché au début. Je sais que c'est une ambiance particulière, et puis c'est un UA... mais je suis contente que tu ais continué si ça t'as plû. hé hé hé, pour la fin de la partie 1, j'avais peur de me faire assassiner, mais bon... merci beaucoup. gros bisous à toi.

- Lily : mais naaaannn ! franchement... moi aussi je veux qu'ils finissent ensemble ces deux imbéciles ! la voilà la suite, ne deviens pas hystérique ! lol. bisous.

- pimouss : nan mais ça va pas ?! j'ai dit : "on assassine pas l'auteur-euh" ! pk toutes mes lectrices deviennent brusquement violentes ?! lol. merci pour ta review. kiss.

- Enyo 85 : salut, touâ ! lol, cela n'a rien a voir avec la fic, effectivement, mais merci ! Oui, je continue les études : je suis en première année de fac (de sciences, physique/Chimie et informatique) et je squatte tt les jours la voiture à mon papa ! Oh ! ougie de honte J'ai écrit des "rames" au lieu des "armes" ?! Zut, quelle cruche ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ais plû. Hum... réflexions intéressantes, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre là de toute façon (enfin pas toutes les réponses, bien sûr !). Voui, bonne année à touâ aussi (très très en retard maintenant, mais c'est pas grave !). bisous à touâ.

- Hedwigelol : alors voui, je suis méchante, voui, je suis sadique, voui j'aime bien torturer mes gentilles lectrices de temps en temps ! MDR ! Un hérisson ? Ah ! je ne peux pas résister à un regard de hérisson ! lol. merci beaucoup, et gros ziboux à touâ aussi.

- Lisa Malefoy : merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Bisous à toi.

- Danette : mdr. T'inquiète pas ma p'tite Danette, je m'occupe de tout ! merci pour ta review. Bisous.

- Johana Malefoy : lol. C'est bien fait exprès de couper là, c'est pour embêter tout le monde ! lol. Bizz.

- Phoenix 20 : merci. Contente que ça te plaise. Bisous.

- Zick : Euh ouais… l'enterrement c'est déjà fait mais bon… Ah, des questions du PotterTimes ? Cacile qui se redresse et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Oui, bien sûr que je vais faire des révélations capitales… dans les prochains chapitres ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que la population a le droit de savoir, et elle saura ! en temps voulu, bien sûr… le suspens, c'est bon pour la santé ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous à touâ.

- Smirnoff : mouahahah… tu sais que tu est la seule à avoir émis la crainte que Harry se fasse reprendre ?! c'est bien de ne pas prendre en compte QUE le fait que Harry puisse mourir ! en tout cas, voilà la réponse aux deux questions… bizz.

- Vif d'or : lol. Désolé pour tes dents ! c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Gros bisous.

- lililice : Pourquoi il a trébuché ? Mais parce qu'il s'est pris une balle dans le dos ! C'est sûr que c'était pas le moment, mais bon… j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Kiss.

- maria ( ) : euh, je savais pas si les parenthèses étaie,nt ou non nécessaires, mais dans le doute… ah ! pour le sort de Harry, la réponse va vite être donnée… merci beaucoup. Bisous.

Et vouâlà ! Fin des RAR et début de la partie II. Bonne lecture !

-o-o-o-

**Partie II : Evadés**

-o-o-o-

**Chapitre I :** "_Parler d'amour, c'est faire l'amour."_ (Beaudelaire)

-o-o-o-

_mercredi 21 janvier 1998._

Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois que tout était bien en ordre. Elle avait pris soin d'emporter tous les documents et toutes les pièces du dossier, car il n'était pas clos. Il ne serait pas clos tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Et pour l'instant, elle voulait des réponses. Elle avait détruit le peu d'informations matérielles qu'elle avait réussis à arracher ici et là, discrètement bien sûr.

Un coup d'oeil à son bureau en bois clair, parfaitement ordonné : sa lampe blanche éteinte qui allait sûrement prendre la poussière quelques temps ; le stylo plume que son ancien professeur de droit lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme avec les meilleurs notes et appréciations de sa promotion, sagement rangé dans son écrin rouge et or ; quelques autres stylo billes rouge, vert et noir qui se partageaient un pot à crayon avec deux créteriums, un effaceur et un surligneur jaune ; sa souris-blanco, son agrafeuse et sa perforatrice servant de presse papier à quelques feuilles blanches.

Elle se dirigea brusquement vers son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir supérieur pour en sortir son petit bloc notes. Et dire qu'elle allait l'oublier ici ! Bien sûr, elle avait déjà arraché les quelques feuillets sur lesquelles elle avait noté ses indices et ses déductions, mais on pouvait si facilement trouver la trace d'une écriture sur les feuilles inférieurs, à cause de la pression d'une mine de crayon... Elle arracha les cinq premiers feuillets de son petit bloc avant de le replacer dans le tiroir.

Elle plia les feuillets et les glissa dans la poche intérieur de son long manteau noir. Les déchirer et les jeter dans sa corbeille aurait été ridicule : lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient de sa disparition, le première chose qu'ils feraient serait sans doute de fouiller son appartement, poubelles comprises. Elle avait donc pris soin de vider la corbeille de son bureau et de sa chambre dans la beine à ordures, au bout de la rue. Les éboueurs devaient passer ce soir, dans la nuit.

Un dernier regard circulaire dans son appartement, plongé dans le noir des volets qu'elle avait verrouillé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle glissa les anses de son sac à main sur son épaule droite, puis attrapa son gros sac de voyage. Elle n'osait emporter davantage, elle ne voulait pas spécialement attirer tous les regards des vieilles bigotes de la rue.

Elle attrapa son trousseau de clés, laissé sur la commode et éteignit la lumière de l'entrée avant de passer le palier. Elle ferma sa porte à double tour, glissa ses clés dans une des poches de son manteau et descendit dans la rue.

Dans son trajet jusqu'à sa voiture, elle ne croisa qu'un gamin de treize ans qui aurait dû être en cours depuis presque une heure maintenant, et une femme qui courrait sur le trottoir, absorbée dans la musique que diffusait son walkman.

Elle ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture et posa son gros sac sur la banquette. Un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans son cou alors qu'elle se redressait et elle remonta un peu le col de son manteau.

Puis, après un dernier regard alentour qui se voulait machinal, elle monta dans sa voiture et tourna la clé de contact.

Quelques milles plus loin, elle s'engagea sur la quatre voies, direction Coventry et Birmingham. Elle roulait vite. Trop vite, elle le savait. Elle connaissait bien cette route, c'était le trajet le plus direct pour remonter jusqu'à Chester depuis Oxford. Lavande Brown, son unique cousine, avait longtemps habité Chester.

Puis Mr et Mrs Brown étaient morts dans la grande tempête de décembre 1993, peu après ses propres parents. Lavande avait alors décidé de tout plaquer là. Elle avait rencontré Parvati et était partie s'installer bien plus au Nord du Royaume-Uni : en Ecosse, à Stirling.

Mais Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à Chester. Encore moins en Ecosse. Non, elle voulait juste prendre la quatre voies.

Un grand panneau annonça une prochaine sortie pour rejoindre une autre grande route vers Northampton. Parfait. Encore une descente, un tunnel... elle alluma ses feux de positions malgré l'éclairage. Le retour à la lumière naturelle du jour lui fit cligner les yeux. Elle éteignit ses feux et appuya encore un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

Il y avait un radar un peu plus loin. Elle le savait pour avoir dû supporter des grognements énervés de ses collègues qui s'étaient fait prendre, ici, à une vitesse trop élevée.

Un coup d'oeil à son compteur. Elle roulait trop vite.

Parfait.

Elle passa devant le radar. Il l'avait flashé, elle en était sûr.

Elle sortie à la première voie secondaire proposée. Maintenant, ils pourraient tous affirmer qu'elle roulait vers le Nord, le _date _à 9h47. Elle fit demi-tour et repris la quatre voies dans l'autre sens, direction Oxford, en prenant soin, cette fois-ci, de ne pas se faire relever son numéro d'immatriculation.

Elle arriverait à Londres dans un peu plus d'une heure, juste à temps pour prendre une place, dernière classe, dans l'Eurostar. Sortie de Grande Bretagne, elle pourrait faire le point sur la situation et s'organiser correctement. Et vérifier si elle ne faisait pas fausse route. De toute manière, elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

Si tout se passait bien, elle serait à Paris pour déjeuner.

-o-o-o-

_samedi 17 janvier 1998._

Douleur. C'est la première chose qu'il perçu. Une douleur étouffée qui le submergeait par vagues. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Où était-il ? Qui était-il ?

Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit qu'il cru un instant retomber dans l'inconscience. Puis tout lui revint d'un bloc. Si violemment que tous ses muscles se contractèrent brutalement, libérant une telle vague de douleur qu'un cri lui échappa.

Entendre sa propre voix acheva de l'éveillé et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Blanc. Il les referma aussitôt puis les rouvrir à nouveau. Quelque soit l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, la lumière y était aveuglante. Où peut-être était-ce lui qui avait été plongé dans l'obscurité trop longtemps...

Que faisait-il là ? Il était immobile, il était allongé sur dos... pourquoi ? comment ? ... il courrait pourtant. Il fuyait. Il n'avait pas cessé de courir... il devait continuer, il le savait, c'était... vital... Non. Non, il avait cessé de courir. Il avait trébuché, et puis il y avait eut cette explosion.

Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Il avait explosé avant de trébucher... et puis il y avait des étoiles... et un cri à des millions de kilomètres de lui... il était tombé ?

Ils l'avaient rattrapés ?! Il allait retourner en prison ?! Draco !

Harry se redressa brutalement, affolé, le regard perdu, trop perdu pour se préoccupait de la violente douleur qui avait répondu à son mouvement brusque.

- Hey, doucement !

Harry sursauta presque et dévisagea l'homme qui avait parlé. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, rasé de près, les cheveux grisonnants. Il portait une grande blouse blanche à laquelle il manquait deux boutons. Un médecin ?

L'homme le pris doucement par les épaules et le força à se rallonger. Harry se laissa faire, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'oeil autour de lui. Il était dans une espèce de petite chambre à dominante beige et aux meubles de bois clair. Il y avait plusieurs appareils électronique autour de lui... comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, à Askaban.

L'autre homme tira un petit stylo argenté de la poche de sa blouse blanche et prit un feuillet sur le bureau de la chambre. Il observa rapidement quelques appareils et griffonna deux ou trois notes. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Eh bien vous voici enfin réveillé, monsieur Prongs ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Prongs... protesta-t-il.

Le médecin ne perdit pas un millimètre de sourire.

- Ca je m'en doute bien, mais c'est pourtant le nom qui est inscrit sur votre dossier médical Mr Harry Prongs !

Harry ferma les yeux, complètement perdu. Non, il s'appelait Potter... il en était sûr !

- Que... qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? bredouilla-t-il.

Le médecin était penché sur un moniteur qui produisait un 'bip' plus ou moins régulier. Il griffonna à nouveau quelque chose sur ses feuillets et haussa les épaules en réponse à Harry.

- J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne pas vous fournir d'explication assez claire, répondit sincèrement l'homme. On m'a demandé de ne pas poser de question. Alors je m'y applique.

Il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Mais au niveau de votre guérison, je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes en très bonne voie et que vous serez bientôt de nouveau sur pieds. Vous devrez garder le lit encore quelques jours.

Le médecin reposa ses feuillets sur le bureau et rangea son stylo argenté dans sa poche. Il remplaça une poche de liquide translucide sur le montant métallique du lit de Harry, poche reliée à la perfusion que le brun avait dans le bras gauche. Puis, après une dernière vérification, il se dirigea vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit au moment même où il posait la main sur la poignée.

Harry ne vit pas la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, cachée par le battant en bois, mais le médecin fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

- Il est réveillé. Mais il est encore assez fragile, alors il faut le laisser se reposer, recommanda-t-il avec un ton qui sonnait plutôt comme un avertissement.

Ce fut un grognement agacé qui répondit au médecin.

- Je le sais bien, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile !

Le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette voix ! Draco...

L'home en blouse blanche haussa les épaules et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Draco Malefoy. Et Harry eut le souffle coupé. Loin de l'univers carcéral, le jeune homme portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche impeccable, qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Les cheveux blonds coupés un peu plus courts, les yeux argentés plongé directement dans les siens... Droit, fier, la tête haute... il était beau à faire damner un saint.

Harry laissa sa tête s'appuyer doucement sur son oreiller, sans lâcher le regard posé sur lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire, sentant tout son être s'alléger. Il était avec Draco. Tout s'expliquait...

Draco se retourna brusquement vers le médecin avec un sourcil relevé. L'homme en blouse blanche cligna des yeux, puis s'excusa et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le regard du blond revint vers Harry et il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du convalescent. Il repoussa légèrement une mèche noire du front de Harry qui ferma doucement les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse sur son visage.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Draco se plia volontiers à la demande du brun et alla à la rencontre de ces lèvres entrouvertes, qui lui rendirent ses caresses.

- Ca va ? souffla Draco après quelques instants.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Maintenant oui... j'ai un peu mal, mais j'ai l'impression que la douleur s'estompe... l'anesthésiant doit faire effet... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Et où suis-je ?

- Chez moi, répondit tranquillement Draco. Enfin dans une chambre, au rez-de-chaussée d'un des nombreux 'chez moi' que j'avais avant d'être arrêté. Je l'avais acheté sous un autre nom que Malefoy, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait l'endroit idéal. On est juste assez loin du Royaume Uni pour qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas tout de suite.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il était chez lui... à l'abri...

- Quand à ce qui t'es arrivé, repris Draco, tu t'es pris une balle dans le dos. Le soir de l'évasion, où on s'est enfuis... tout le monde est un peu parti dans tous les sens. Certains gardiens aussi. Moi je savais où j'allais... j'étais concentré sur la route, je suis désolé. C'est Black qui a crié de s'arrêter. Il était juste derrière toi, il t'a vu prendre la balle de plein fouet. On était presque arrivé, mais quand je t'ai vu à terre, j'ai cru que tout allait s'effondrer. Je me suis précipité vers toi. Tu respirais encore. J'ai essayé de te parler mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Black a dit que tu avais besoin d'un médecin. McForth a répliqué qu'on en aurait tous besoin si on ne se tirait pas vite fait ! Alors Sirius t'a porté.

Draco s'interrompit une seconde avant de poursuivre :

- Du sang coulait en abondance sur ton ventre. Ta chemise était collée sur ta peau, baignée de rouge. J'ai vraiment eut peur de te perdre, tu sais... Tu as même laissé toute une traînée le long du chemin qu'on a prit. Mais on n'était plus très loin. Quelqu'un nous attendait. Un pilote d'hélicoptère, juste à la sortie de la forêt qui bordait les falaises de Stonehaven. On est tous monté et on a décollé immédiatement. On t'a allongé comme on a pu pendant qu'on traversait la mer du Nord. On a retiré ta chemise pour évaluer un peu les dégâts. La balle t'avait traversé de part en part. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas touché le coeur, sinon tu aurais déjà cessé de respirer. J'ai pris le portable du pilote et j'ai contacté un gars que j'avais plus ou moins connu et qui était très compétant. Sirius et Blaise essayaient d'arrêter l'hémorragie... ce qui était plus ou moins efficace.

Draco marqua une nouvelle pause, le temps de prendre une bonne inspiration.

- On s'est posé en Belgique, c'était beaucoup plus près que ce que j'avais prévu, mais tu avais besoin de soins sans délais. On t'a opéré en urgence. Black faisait les cent pas et n'arrêtait pas se presser le gars que j'avais appelé. Il nous a dit que la balle n'était vraiment pas passée loin du coeur, que tu avais perdu une impressionnante quantité de sang, mais que tu avais des chances de t'en sortir. Alors j'ai embarqué le gars avec nous jusqu'ici. On a traversé la Belgique, le Luxembourg et la France avant de passer enfin la frontière Suisse.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- On est en Suisse ?

- Oui, c'est un petit manoir que j'avais acheté un jour, au cas où... confirma Draco. Je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Il y a assez de chambre pour une dizaine de personnes ! On t'a installé au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais comme il fallait te déplacer le moins possible... Ca faisait presque deux semaines que tu n'avais pas ouvert les yeux.

- Deux semaines ?! Wow... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... tu m'as encore sauvé la vie...

Le visage du blond s'assombrit.

- C'est moi qui avais insisté pour que tu me suive, répliqua Draco. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir pu se sauver. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état...

- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir... protesta Harry.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais si je n'avais pas insisté, tu ne serais pas passé à six centimètres de la mort !

- Et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je vais bien, et dans une semaine je serais debout ! ... six centimètres... de mon coeur ? ... ça fait pas beaucoup, hein ? ... enfin c'était à côté... et... et sinon les autres... je veux dire... ils vont bien ? ... ils sont... là aussi ?

- Blaise, McForth et Black sont au manoir, oui. Je m'étais un peu arrangé avant, j'avais prévu quelques identités... tu as changé de nom au fait. J'ai conservé ton prénom parce qu'il est assez commun, mais ton nom...

- C'est Prongs, oui, acquiesça Harry. C'est comme ça que le médecin m'a appelé... et toi ? c'est quoi ton nouveau nom ?

- J'ai dû garder mon prénom aussi, grimaça le blond. Comme j'avais acheté le manoir sous le nom de Draco Eccles... enfin bref... Pour ce qui est des autres personnes qui se sont évadés le même soir que nous...

Draco se leva, contourna le lit où Harry était étendu, il tourna la clé du tiroir supérieur du petit bureau et en sortit une chemise cartonnée. Il referma soigneusement le tiroir et alla porter la chemise en question à Harry.

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, le brun ouvrit la chemise de carton vert. Elle contenait des coupures de journaux. Des coupures de journaux Anglais. La plupart provenaient du Times.

Ils parlaient de l'évasion. Une évasion à Askaban. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé ! Plusieurs gardiens avaient été tués, d'autres seulement blessés. Dix détenus s'étaient enfuis. Ils en avaient récupérés trois le soir même. Pansy Parkinson et Valery Arkner avaient été arrêtés non loin de la prison. Lambert Brigton s'était pris une balle dans la jambe droite, et avait été rattrapé à son tour. Et on annonçait également la mort de Harry Potter. L'article expliquait que, gravement blessé, Potter aurait pourtant continué à avancer comme il pouvait. La traînée de sang qu'il avait laissé menait jusqu'aux bords des falaises de Stonehaven. Potter aurait visiblement préféré abandonner son corps à la mer plutôt qu'aux autorités.

Harry arrêta de respirer pendant deux secondes. Il était... mort ?! Enfin considéré comme tel ? Mon dieu... qu'avait pensé Hermione Granger, son avocate ? ... Et Neville ?! Est-ce que Neville croyait aussi qu'il était mort ? ... il était mort...

Harry secoua la tête. Après tout, c'était mieux ainsi : on ne fouillait pas les frontières pour un mort ! Les autres articles traitaient des recherches vaines à trouver des sept autres détenus évadés d'Askaban. La jalouse mer du nord n'avait pas encore rejeté le corps de Harry Potter, mais un petit enterrement aurait lieu le dimanche 11 janvier. Suivait le lieu et l'heure. Un article du 14 janvier annonçait l'arrestation de Tonio Fellini, non loin de Belfast, en Irlande du Nord. Il restait donc cinq détenus dans la nature... Le Royaume Uni était tout retourné.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Six. Draco, Sirius, Zabini, McForth, ça faisait quatre. Qui était donc... Parmaë ! Harry fouilla parmi les articles de presses collectés. Nul trace d'une quelconque arrestation de Parmaë Seyes, celle qui se faisait appeler Lee Berners. Il trouva même des photos. De Sirius, Draco, McForth, Parmaë et Zabini. Avec un numéro gratuit pour quiconque ayant aperçu une de ces personnes.

Aucune piste tangible n'était évoquée encore aujourd'hui.

Harry referma soigneusement la chemise et releva les yeux vers Draco, qui l'observait silencieusement.

- Alors je suis installé chez toi ? chuchota finalement Harry.

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres du blond.

- Je veux, oui, répondit-il avec un brin de provocation.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, et tendis son visage vers celui du blond, au-dessus de lui. Draco compris très bien la demande et embrassa ces lèvres chaudes et attirantes.

Harry releva son bras valide sur la nuque du blond, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins, appuyant un peu plus la pression de ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent juste assez pour libérer la langue qu'il cherchait. Il se perdait complètement dans leur baiser. Oubliant la douleur qui le lançait encore un peu... il n'y avait que lui, il n'y avait qu'eux. Il avait peut-être fait une énorme erreur à s'évader ainsi, à suivre aveuglément Draco Malefoy... mais il était heureux de l'avoir fait.

Rien que pour pouvoir l'embrasser, le sentir contre lui, pouvoir le toucher, s'enivrer de son odeur, de ses caresses... pour tout ça, il ne regrettait rien. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Ils se détachèrent finalement, le souffle court, les yeux brûlants. Il avait envie... oh, oui, il avait envie, mais il ne pouvait pas...

- En fait, je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès de te prendre cette balle, marmonna Draco en appuyant son front dans le cou de Harry. C'est pour me torturer encore, à devoir attendre pour te toucher, hein ?

Harry eut un petit rire, qui s'acheva en soupirs alors que le blond mordillait doucement la peau tendre de son cou. Les doigts de sa main valide caressaient toujours les petits cheveux de la nuque de Draco.

- Si ça peut te consoler, je crois que je suis dans le même état que toi... soupira Harry.

C'est à dire assez frustré de la situation.

Draco releva la tête et embrassa à nouveau les lèvres du brun, s'attaquant directement à la langue chaude qui n'attendait que ça. Mêler son souffle, emporter sa langue, écraser ses lèvres. Il voulait le sentir, le toucher, le dévorer et le laisser tremblant dans ses bras...

Pourtant il rompis leur étreinte, avant de faire la moindre bêtise. Harry avait besoin de se reposer, ok, ok... Il planta son regard dans les yeux du brun. Plongeant dans ces deux émeraudes étincelantes, aux pupilles dilatées, Draco eut brusquement envie d'envoyer au diable les recommandations du médecin.

Mais encore une fois il se ressaisit, et se pencha simplement pour embrasser le front du corps qu'il désirait. Puis il se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et murmura, comme une promesse :

- Dès que tu te remets sur pieds, je te fais visiter le manoir, et je te fais l'amour pendant des heures.

-o-o-o-

Alors, ce premier chapitre de Seconde Partie… commentaires ?

Vous êtes rassurés ?! Harry n'est pas mort… il ne s'est pas fait reprendre par les autorités… il est toujours avec Draco… et il a toujours un gros tas d'emmerdes à régler !


End file.
